Quand l'innatendu survient
by Zanfio
Summary: All humans // Entre amour et danger Bella devra faire preuve de courage pour sauver son amie et conquérir l'homme qu'elle aime. Se dépasser pour ses amis, son bonheur et trouver ce qu'on attendait plus... B/E, A/J, R/E.
1. Prologue

Je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Je viens de finir le lycée à Forks où je vivais avec mon père. La grande aventure commence enfin pour moi : l'université dans une grande ville… A moi les fêtes étudiantes, les nouvelles connaissances… enfin si j'arrivais à vaincre ma timidité maladive et ma maladresse plus que légendaire… Effacée, timide, je n'avais aucune confiance en moi, et me faire de nouveaux amis tenait du miracle… Pourtant, tout se fit très naturellement à mon arrivée et je savais pouvoir compter sur de véritables amis maintenant… Malheureusement, le meilleur étant arrivé, le pire arriva aussi et je devais maintenant faire face à un ennemi vicieux et dangereux… qui avait décidé que je devais, comme ma meilleure amie Alice, payer pour l'avoir défier…


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! Nous revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures, cette fois-ci en mode *Humain*. Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont suivis pour notre première fic' et qui continueront pour la nouvelle ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! - Pov Bella pour l'instant -**

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews : yayalia, mel31, samy940, ma chère cousine Mathilde toujours au rendez-vous et eliloulou de nouveau avec nous et ça fait plaisir =D**

**Premier chapitre, comme tous les premiers chapitres en général : mise en place de l'histoire avec explications !**

**Allez on recommence, Bonne lecture ^^**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

J'étais assise à ma place dans l'avion qui m'emmenait vers ma nouvelle vie. Je suis Isabella Swan, Bella pour tout le monde, je préfère. J'ai terminé le lycée en ayant obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'année et je m'apprête à commencer l'université.

J'habitais avec mon père à Forks, petite ville de l'état de Washington. Mes parents avaient divorcé quand j'étais petite et ma mère s'était rapidement remariée avec Phil, joueur de baseball de son état. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, je le dérangeais… Ma mère ne vivait que pour lui et avait décidé de faire passer son mari avant sa fille… et c'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvée à Forks chez mon père qui lui déclarait que ma venue était une véritable bénédiction.

Mais j'étais timide, maladroite et je ne me suis jamais fait beaucoup d'amis… J'avais tendance à penser que ma mère avait eu une réaction normale en m'envoyant au loin, après tout je n'étais qu'une catastrophe sur pied, comme aimait m'appeler Phil…

Pourtant, il y a quelques semaines, ma mère me faisait une proposition incroyable… J'avais été accepté à l'université de Phoenix, où elle vivait justement avec Phil, et elle m'avait donc proposé de vivre chez eux, pour me permettre de faire quelques économies. Mon père, bien que triste de mon départ, avait appuyé la proposition de ma mère. Après tout, tout le monde avait droit à l'erreur, avait-il dit. Nous nous étions séparés en salle d'embarquement avec pour consigne de nous téléphoner au moins une fois par semaine. Oh mon papa, me manquait déjà ! Pourtant, je savais que j'allais retrouver quelqu'un de très important pour moi… Mon cousin Jasper, de qui j'étais très proche. Nous étions tous les deux enfants uniques et nous étions un peu comme frère et sœur, mais à distance. J'aimais beaucoup mon oncle et ma tante, Rob et Melinda, et Charlie, mon père les appréciait également beaucoup. Il avait une tendresse particulière pour Jasper qui, à un moment de son adolescence, était venu habiter chez nous quelques temps.

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par l'annonce du capitaine :

_« Nous allons atterrir à Phoenix… Bon séjour parmi nous ! »_

Une petite appréhension commença à pointer le bout de son nez… Ma mère m'attendrait-elle à l'arrivée ? Après tout, elle m'avait déjà oublié il y a quelques années de cela…

- Flash back -

_« Papa, tu es sur que je dois y aller ? »_ pleurnichais je.

_« Bella, ta mère a demandé à ce que tu ailles la voir pour les fêtes de Noël… Tu verras ce sera génial d'être avec elle, ça fait un petit moment que vous n'avez pas pu vous voir et à ton âge, on a besoin d'une maman pour pleins de choses… »_

_« Mais, toi tu vas être tout seul papa… »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… J'irai à la soirée de la paroisse… Allons, Bella, souris, tu manques à ta maman même si elle n'en parle pas ouvertement… »_

_« Ok. »_

Je baissais la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit pleurer… Installée dans l'avion sous la garde d'une hôtesse, je n'avais que 10 ans, j'attendais le moment d'atterrir pour retrouver ma mère qui me manquait tout de même beaucoup… Pourtant, à mon arrivée, personne. Les gens partaient les uns après les autres et moi je restais là, à scruter les nouveaux arrivants avec l'hôtesse. Quand tous les voyageurs furent partis, on chercha à joindre ma mère. Là, un message sur son répondeur annonçait que Phil et Renée serait absent pour les vacances de Noël car ils étaient partis pour Los Angeles profiter des cocotiers…

Nous finîmes par apeller mon père qui demanda à ce que je sois renvoyer à Forks par le prochain vol. Je n'entendis qu'un "pauvre gosse" sortir de la bouche de l'hôtesse qui tentait de me réconforter… Par la suite, Renée téléphona à mon père pour s'excuser de cette terrible maladresse, qu'elle était honteuse et qu'elle espérait que je reviendrais bientôt la voir, ce à quoi mon père répondit qu'on en reparlerait dans quelques mois…

- Fin du flash back -

J'arrivais dans le hall d'arrivée, mon bagage à la main. Le reste de mes affaires seraient envoyées par mon père par fret. Je balayais des yeux les personnes qui attendaient… et là, surprise, pas de Renée à l'horizon ! Elle n'était pas très ponctuelle de nature, je ne m'inquiétais pas. Du moins pas encore car au bout de 20 min j'avais l'impression de revivre mon arrivée 8 ans plus tôt pour Noël…

_« Bella !!! Je suis là ! »_ s'écria une voix.

Je me retournais vivement pour voir arriver en courant mon cousin Jasper, mon presque grand frère.

Il me prit dans ses bras en arrivant.

_« Ma petite cousine !!! Comment vas-tu ? Excuse moi pour le retard mais j'ai eu des bouchons en arrivant et… enfin, bref, me voilà ! Donne moi ta valise, viens on y va ! »_

Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose au tourbillon que j'avais devant moi…

_« Jazz, je suis super contente de te voir !! Mais, pourquoi t'excuses-tu du retard ? Renée, enfin ma mère devait venir me chercher… »_

Une lueur de doute traversa le regard de mon cousin. Nous étions arrivés à la voiture et avant de démarrer il se tourna vers moi.

_« Bella, tu n'as pas eu le message de Renée ? »_

_« Le message ? Quel message ? »_ paniquais je.

_« Ta mère m'a téléphoné il y a 2 jours pour me prévenir de ton arrivée… Elle devait te téléphoner pour t'en parler mais j'imagine qu'elle a du penser à autre chose… »_

Là, je commençais à avoir peur, vraiment peur. Malheureusement pour moi, je connaissais Renée par cœur, et je sentais le coup fourré arrivé au gallot.

_« Bon, en fait, oh, c'est compliqué à dire… »_ dit Jasper.

_« Jasper, va droit au but… Je crois que je connais ma mère et ses oublis… »_ dis je avec une certaine froideur.

_« Ok. En fait, elle et Phil sont partis car Phil a eu une proposition qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser pour continuer la saison dans une nouvelle équipe… à Chicago. »_

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, je n'osais pas poser la question qui me vint tout de suite à l'esprit, mais je devais savoir.

_« Et pour combien de temps ? »_ demandais je d'une petite voix.

_« Définitivement… Je suis désolé Bella, je pensais qu'elle t'avait prévenu pour que tu puisses t'organiser… »_

Oh mon Dieu…

Je baissais la tête et me mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

_« M'organiser… Trouver un logement et un boulot… Téléphoner à papa… »_

Je paniquais et Jasper le sentit.

_« Bella, calme toi. J'ai la solution, si elle te convient. Voilà, nous partageons un appart à 3. Moi, mon meilleur ami et son frère. Ce dernier vient de s'installer avec sa copine et donc nous avons une chambre de libre. Donc, pas besoin de chercher un appart et toutes les dépenses sont divisées par 3, donc c'est très modeste… Tu n'as pas besoin de stresser, je suis là. »_

Les larmes montèrent rapidement et se mirent à couler doucement.

_« Bella, tu es comme ma petite sœur, alors ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal tout ça, je suis là… Ton père sera rassuré de savoir sa petite fille avec son grand cousin. Si tu savais toutes les recommandations qu'il m'a faite la dernière fois qu'il a téléphoné ! Mes parents n'en pouvaient plus de le rassurer. D'ailleurs, je pense que ma mère va venir te voir dès demain ! »_

Il s'était mis à rouler et tentait de me changer les idées. Me parler de ma tante était d'ailleurs une excellente échappatoire. J'adorais ma tante et elle me le rendait bien. J'étais la fille qu'elle n'avait pas eu et étais à l'opposé de Renée, sa sœur.

_« Ca me fera plaisir de la voir ! Mais ton colocataire ? Il est d'accord ? Ca ne le dérange pas qu'une fille habite avec vous ? »_

_« Non, c'est quelqu'un de génial, tu verras ! Et puis, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix ! »_ ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

_« Ne dis pas que tu as imposé ma présence Jazz… Je ne veux vraiment pas vous déranger, et… »_ commençais je.

_« Stop cousine ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! Je lui ai déjà tellement parlé de toi qu'il a l'impression de te connaître et je pense que tu peux d'ores et déjà compter avoir deux "protecteurs" à ton service à Phoenix ! »_

L'entendre me rassurer, me dire que j'étais quelqu'un d'important me fit chaud au cœur… mais je n'oubliais pas que ma propre mère se moquait tant de moi qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de me téléphoner pour m'annoncer que finalement je ne vivrais pas chez elle.

_« Jazz, tu sais pour ma mère… Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Je la connais maintenant et puis elle a tant de choses importantes à faire pour aider Phil dans sa carrière… il y des priorités qu'elle doit gérer… »_

_« … et il y des priorités plus importantes que sa propre fille ?! Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses Bella. Tu devrais être sa priorité, et elle, elle est trop insouciante et trop égoïste… Mais bon, ne parlons pas de tout ça car nous sommes arrivés et il est temps pour toi de connaître ton nouveau royaume ! »_

Nous arrivâmes devant un bel immeuble de 2 étages.

_« Bon, Bella, voilà nous y sommes. »_ annonça Jasper en ouvrant la porte sur un appartement lumineux. Un placards sur notre droite, un salon avec un canapé et un fauteuil dans le coin, une cuisine équipée flambant neuve et enfin 3 portes.

Il ouvrit la première.

_« Ce sera ta chambre. Nous l'avons repeint en blanc et rose clair. Ma mère est venue pour choisir un lit et le linge de maison qui va avec. Pour l'armoire et le reste du mobilier, nous avons préféré t'attendre, que tu choisisses toi-même… »_

Il semblait gêné d'être gentil… Décidemment, on aura tout vu !

Je le prenais dans mes bras et le serrais très fort.

_« Jasper, merci ! Merci pour tout ! »_

_« De rien, vraiment de rien… C'est normal tu sais. Je n'ai pas oublié que quand maman a été malade, c'est toi et Charlie qui m'avez le plus soutenu. Papa s'occuper d'elle et il m'avait envoyé à Forks… sans vous, je n'aurais peut-être pas tenu le coup… alors, c'est normal, et puis je sens qu'on va passer des moments géniaux !!! »_ ajouta-t-il légèrement comme pour lever la pesanteur de l'ambiance.

_« Oui, de super moments ! Au fait je suis toujours aussi maladroite, ça n'a pas changé… »_ dis je malicieusement.

_« Mais je comptais bien là-dessus ! Une Bella agile et pas timide ne serait pas ma cousine préférée ! »_ ria-t-il.

_« Mais je suis la seule Jasper ! »_ dis je.

_« La seule quoi ? »_ demanda tout à coup une voix inconnue.

Je me tournais pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Le spectacle offert par Dieu devant moi me laissa sans voix… Je me dis tout à coup que finalement, les miracles existaient…

Il était tout simplement divin… Des yeux vert magnifiques, pétillant de malice, une chevelure bronze, un sourire à damner une sainte, des épaules larges, un physique athlétique…

Jasper vit mon étonnement et répondit à ma place.

_« Ma seule cousine… et elle est phénoménale ! »_ dit en riant Jasper.

Moi, de mon côté, je devenais rouge comme une écrevisse et les connexions à mon cerveau se remettant en marche j'en conclus que j'avais en face de moi mon colocataire… Cette réincarnation divine allait dormir dans la chambre voisine de la mienne… Waaaaoooouuuuh !

_« Salut ! Tu dois être la fameuse Bella ? Moi c'est Edward… Je suis très content de faire enfin ta connaissance… »_

Et en plus il me parle ! dis je en moi-même. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je parle aussi… Courage Bella ! Un mot après l'autre…

_« Salut… Je suis contente aussi… »_

Pas mal pour un début !

Il me serra la main et en regardant Jasper il ajouta :

_« Nous avons de la visite ! Emmett et Rosalie se garent et ils arrivent. »_

_« Bien, tu vas rencontrer tout le groupe alors Bella. »_

Moi qui n'était pas à l'aise avec les inconnus…

_« Génial. »_ dis je timidement en me dirigeant vers le salon.

_« Salut !!! On est là ! »_

Je vis arriver l'équivalent de Sylvester Stallone dans Rocky et à son bras une splendide blonde au sourire engageant.

_« Ah la nouvelle est là !_ - le grand baraqué vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour… très démonstratif le gaillard ! - _je suis Emmett, le grand frère d'Edward… et voilà ma douce moitié, Rosalie. »_

La douce moitié en question lança un regard peu amène à son compagnon et vint vers moi pour me saluer. Elle donna elle aussi l'accolade.

_« Bienvenue Bella. Jasper nous a tant parlé de toi que nous étions aussi pressé que lui que tu arrives ! Tu verras tu t'y feras et si tu as un souci avec l'un deux, appelle moi… à deux on en viendra à bout ! »_

Les garçons poussèrent des cris outragés tandis que Rosalie et moi éclations de rire… complices. Je me surprenais moi-même à me sentir si bien avec 3 parfaits inconnus… mais si Jasper les aimait, et bien moi aussi…

_« Bon on fête l'arrivée de Bella ? On se fait un resto tous ensemble ? »_ proposa Emmett.

_« Ok, si Bella n'est pas trop fatiguée. »_ annonça Edward.

Monsieur Adonis en personne s'inquiète pour… moi ?!!! Pincez moi, je rêve !

_« Ne commence pas Edward ! Il est super protecteur, surtout avec les filles ! Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée Bella ? »_ demanda Emmett.

_« Non, ça va merci on peut sortir… »_ affirmais je.

Pourtant, une petite déception se faisait sentir… Pourquoi étais je déçue de savoir qu'Edward était une personne par nature protectrice… et pas seulement avec moi ? Ne sois pas stupide Bella, me dis je avant de suivre les autres à l'extérieur pour vivre la première soirée de ma nouvelle vie…

* * *

**Alors, une Renée pas si gentille que ça, ça change ! **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?! Votre avis sera le bienvenue pour la suite !**

**Je ne sais pas si cette fois-ci on postera tous les 2 jours, on va essayer ! Sauf au début puisque l'écrivain par en vacances dans une semaine *pleure*.**

**A plus cactus ! Bonne soirée !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut les gens ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! En espérant que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! A celles qui nous ont suivi jusqu'ici : debodebi, Mathilde, nini, caro30, lena -lna93-, eliloulou. Et merci à mel31, samy940, yayalia, katner, misiri-addict, EMMA 555.**

**Alors pour vos questions : **

*** l'auteur part pendant 1 semaine, mais rassurez vous j'ai 1 chapitre en stock et elle continuera l'écriture pendant cette semaine-là !**

*** Alors oui, Edward a une copine et vous savez qu'il ne peut pas être indifférent au charme de Bella ! C'est humainement impossible !**

**Renée, une vraie peau de vache (merci Mathilde pour l'expression^^). Ca me fait rire ! Lol ! Dans ce chapitre, arrivée d'Alice et de deux nouveaux personnages. Et premier coup de foudre, héhé !**

**Ah oui et Forza Italia ! (cf dans le chapitre =P)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Monsieur Adonis en personne s'inquiète pour… moi ?!!! Pincez moi, je rêve !_

_« Ne commence pas Edward ! Il est super protecteur, surtout avec les filles ! Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée Bella ? » demanda Emmett._

_« Non, ça va merci on peut sortir… » affirmais je._

_Pourtant, une petite déception se faisait sentir… Pourquoi étais je déçue de savoir qu'Edward était une personne par nature protectrice… et pas seulement avec moi ? Ne sois pas stupide Bella, me dis je avant de suivre les autres à l'extérieur pour vivre la première soirée de ma nouvelle vie…_

**Pov Bella**

Je montais dans la voiture d'Emmett. Un grand et spacieux modèle de Jeep. Son pêché mignon, avoua doucement Jasper.

J'étais coincé à l'arrière entre mon cousin et Edward. Ce dernier ne parlait pas beaucoup et était concentré sur un texto qu'il écrivait… Assez lentement d'ailleurs. En voilà un qui était aussi doué de moi !

_« Bella, tu verras le petit resto où nous t'amenons est génial ! Le décor ne paye pas de mine et le proprio est un italien pur et dur, mais le cœur sur la main et super gentil ! Un peu dragueur aussi peut être, mais il reste toujours correct. »_ annonça Jasper.

_« C'est vrai ! Et tu verras Bella, même toi tu ne pourras que l'aimer… On ne me fait pas rougir facilement mais lui a réussi… Je suppose que c'est le savoir faire italien… »_ dit rêveusement Rosalie.

Emmett jeta un regard furibond à Rosalie qui se contenta de sourire.

_« Mon chéri, tu es le seul… Mais avoue que Gianni sait tourner les compliments… et tu ne vas pas être jaloux d'un homme qui pourrait être mon grand père ! »_ dit-elle malicieusement.

_« Ouais, c'est ça… le savoir faire italien… »_ marmonna Emmett

Jasper et Edward, qui avait quitté son téléphone des yeux, se mirent à rire…

_« N'empêche, tout est super bon là-bas ! Tu vas te régaler Bella. »_ me dit Edward.

_« J'attend ça avec impatience… Je sens que ça va être instructif comme soirée… »_ annonçais je.

Le restaurant était très sympa : des nappes à carreaux rouge et blanc, des bouteilles de Chianti en guise de bougeoir et surtout le propriétaire avec le fort accent italien..

_« Oh ! Care mie ! Vous êtes là ! Quelle bonne surprise… Oh une nouvelle ragazza… Splendida ! Meravigliosa ! » (Oh ! Mes très chers ! [...] Oh une nouvelle jeune fille… Splendide ! Merveilleuse !)_

Je restais sans rien dire et sans bouger. J'avais peur de me prendre un coup tant il bougeait les bras en parlant. De grandes arabesques, on aurait dit un danseur, mais il y avait tellement de chaleur et de bonne humeur en lui qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer… Je comprenais mieux ce que m'avait dit Rosalie dans la voiture.

_« Et comment s'appelle cette meraviglia ? »_ demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi. _(Et comment s'appelle cette merveille ?)_

Rosalie prit alors la parole :

_« Gianni, je te présente Bella, la cousine de Jasper… »_

_« Oh, vous êtes chanceux d'avoir avec vous deux des plus splendides créatures de ce monde ! Messieurs, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait au Seigneur, mais vous êtes chanceux… davvero ! »_ ajouta-t-il en nous lancant un regard de braise… _([...]… vraiment !)_

Je sentis mes joues se colorées d'une vive couleur chaude… et Rosalie ne fut pas en reste. Elle rougit délicatement et prit la main d'Emmett pour se donner une contenance… Comment un homme aux cheveux blancs pouvait nous faire perdre nos moyens comme ça ?! Moi encore, ça passe, mais Rosalie… Elle était sublime, stupéfiante… Les hommes se retournaient sûrement sur son passage et là, elle perdait contenance… Bravo Gianni ! pensais je.

Nous nous installâmes à une table ronde. Chacun y allait de ses conseils mais j'avais une furieuse envie de gnocchis al gorgonzola. Nous fûmes servis très vite et je me régalais avec mon plat… L'onctuosité de la sauce, la fermeté des pâtes sous mes dents… La cuisson était parfaite !

Gianni vint vers nous :

_« Allora, tutto bene ? » (Alors, tout va bien ?)_

_« Parfait, Gianni merci. »_ dit Jasper.

_« C'est excellent !!! Qui a cuisiné ce délice ? »_ demandais je.

_« Oh, c'est l'amour de ma vie… ma Teresa… Elle viendra vous voir tout à l'heure pour vous donner des conseils mesdemoiselles… Cela fait 52 ans que nous sommes mariés, et c'est comme au premier jour… »_ dit fièrement Gianni.

Rosalie et moi nous regardions émues… Un peu complice déjà…

Le moment de la fin du repas arriva et nous nous levâmes pour quitter les lieux après avoir vu Teresa qui nous avait chaleureusement remercié.

Arrivés à l'appartement, je ne pus retenir un bâillement. Edward le remarqua et annonça à tous qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher pour moi…

_« En tout cas, merci à tous ! J'ai passé une super soirée et… enfin merci, vraiment. »_ dis je gênée.

_« Pas de quoi Bella ! Tu es la cousine de Jazz, donc un peu la nôtre aussi ! Notre famille n'est pas avare en affection… Ca nous a fait plaisir de passer cette soirée avec toi… »_ dit Rosalie.

_« Ouais surtout avec tes dernières mésaventures et ta mère qui… »_ commença Emmett qui se prit une grande claque derrière la tête et s'arrêta de parler.

_« Désolé Bella,_ - commença-t-il _je mets toujours les pieds dans le plat. »_

Le pauvre, il faisait peine à voir… Bien sûr ils avaient un peu pitié, après tout, Jasper avait du leur raconter mon passé avec ma mère… Mais, je n'allais pas laisser Renée gâcher cette soirée et surtout cette nouvelle amitié !

_« Ne t'en fais pas Emmett. Tu as dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense, mais si ça peut te rassurer, cela fait longtemps que je n'attend plus rien de ma mère… donc ça n'a pas été vraiment une surprise, juste une fois de plus. Et j'ai la chance énorme et merveilleuse d'avoir le plus génial des cousin, qui m'a présenté à des personnes merveilleuses ! Alors merci à vous pour votre accueil et votre gentillesse …Emmett, tu as raison sur un point, j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous êtes une famille spéciale… et je pars du principe que de très bons amis sont équivalents, voir supérieur à bien des personnes qui ne sont liées que par le sang et pas par le choix… »_

J'étais fière de ma tirade ! Moi qui d'habitude n'osait pas parler en publique… Jasper était lui-même béat devant mon intervention.

_« Bon, ok, on s'aime tous, mais maintenant c'est l'heure du dodo !!! Alors à demain vous tous ! »_ dit Edward.

_« Ok, on y va… Je sens qu'il y en a un qui attend le coup de fil de sa chérie ce soir ! »_ ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard vers Edward. Celui-ci ne dit rien et regagna sa chambre tandis que Emmett et Rosalie m'embrassaient en me disant à demain.

_« Bon, tu as fait la connaissance de mon monde et de mes amis. I__ls sont tous particuliers mais je sais que je peux compter sur eux… Et toi qu'en penses tu ? »_ me demanda Jasper.

_« Et bien, ils sont géniaux ! J'ai normalement du mal à m'adapter aux gens, surtout quand je ne les connaît pas, mais là, c'est naturel… normal. »_

_« Ouais, ils sont comme ça ! Bon ma belle, on va aller se coucher car demain, on emménage la suite des meubles. Ma mère n'a pas résisté et a commandé des bricoles pour ta chambre… »_

Je souris, émue.

_« Tante Melinda… On ne la changera pas… Mais elle a très bon goût, je suis sûre d'adorer ce qu'elle aura choisi ! Bonne nuit mon Jazz, fais de beaux rêves ! »_

_« Bonne nuit cousine ! »_

Après une douche rapide, je me mis au lit. Le silence régnait autour de moi, et je n'entendais plus rien dans la chambre de Jasper. Par contre, j'entendais Edward faire les cent pas dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne.

_« Ah Carrie… je commençais à m'inquiéter… Alors cette fête d'au revoir, c'était bien ? »_ demanda-t-il.

…

_« Comment ça, finalement tu restes encore ?!! Tu devais rentrer dans 3 jours… Ca fait 3 mois que tu es à New York ! »_

…

_« La chance de ta vie ?!!! Et moi ? Et nous alors ? »_

…

_« Bon, si tu le prends comme ça… Oui, on en reparlera. »_

Je n'entendis plus qu'un grand boum, comme si on venait de lancer quelque chose contre le mur.

J'entendis tout à coup un coup discret à ma porte. Elle s'entrouvrit et je vis la tête d'Edward passée.

_« Excuse moi Bella, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée… » _chuchota-t-il.

_« Non pas de soucis… Mais toi, ça va ? »_ demandais je.

_« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Bonne nuit. »_

Il referma doucement la porte et, quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis la tête pleine de questions.

- - - - -

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par l'odeur du café. Je m'habillais à la hâte pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Jasper m'attendait déjà. Seul.

_« Salut ! »_ me dit-il.

_« Salut ! Bien dormi ? Moi en tout cas comme un bébé… »_ annonçais je en m'étirant.

_« Oui, après que Edward ai piqué sa crise… Je sais qu'il est venu te voir pour s'excuser du bruit… mais bon, encore un coup de cette Carrie de malheur. »_

_« Carrie ? »_

_« Oui, sa copine… Ils sont ensemble depuis quelques mois… mais elle veut devenir journaliste donc elle a décidé de faire un stage d'étude à New York. Seulement ça fait 3 mois et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne reviendra pas comme prévu… »_ annonça Jasper.

_« Le pauvre… »_ dis je.

_« Non, ne le plaint pas… Il a décidé d'être avec elle donc il assume. Bon, on va en bas, le camion ne vas tarder à arriver… Ma mère m'a téléphoné : finalement, la déco arrive, ton rocking chair et ton bahut en osier. Pour le reste, shopping demain ! »_

_« Non, pas le shopping… »_ pleurnichais je.

_« Et si… »_ rit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

Nous descendions et, à notre arrivée dans le hall, nous vîmes déjà des personnes entrain de décharger des meubles.

Elle était petite, brune et riait très fort. Son ami était grand, brun et avait de très beaux yeux… Par contre, il était plus taciturne.

_« Allez, ne fais pas la tête ! Tu sais que mes parents ne veulent pas que je vive avec un ami… Les études d'abord ! »_

_« Ouais, si j'avais plus de fric ils ne réagiraient pas comme ça… Bon, j'imagine qu'avec ta tête de linotte tu as oublié de garder les portes ouvertes pour que je monte tes valises. Et puis, n'oublie pas que je suis ton petit ami et pas n'importe qui… »_ ajouta-t-il un peu méchamment.

La jeune fille lança un regard peiné et gêné vers moi. Je lui souriais donc et décidais de prendre la parole.

_« Salut ! Je suis Bella et j'habite au 2ème. »_

_« Bonjour, je suis Alice… et le garçon que tu as vu passé est Lucas… un copain qui ne comprend pas bien ce que non veut dire ! Mais il est gentil ! _- dit-elle en souriant et en se justifiant un peu_ - Je vais emménager au 2ème aussi. »_

_« Ah mais nous serons voisins alors ! Au fait, je te présente mon cousin Jasper, avec qui j'habite. »_

Elle regarda plus longuement Jasper et une vive rougeur envahit ses joues…

Tiens, tiens, pensais je, je ne suis donc pas la seule à rougir ! Je crois que cette fille va ma plaire !

_« Salut. »_ dit timidement Jasper, qui semblait lui aussi sous le charme.

_« Salut, je suis… »_

Nous fumes interrompus par Lucas qui déboula dans le hall.

_« Déjà entrain de parler ! Excusez là, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue… Je crois que je vais devoir lui donner quelques conseils pour se conduire en société… »_ dit Lucas.

Tiens, lui je crois que je ne l'aime pas… Alice se tourna vers lui, furibonde.

_« Non mais ça va pas ! Tu deviens fou à parler comme ça ! Je t'avais prévenu Lucas… »_ commença-t-elle.

_« Pardon Alice… Excusez moi vous deux. Je suis Lucas et je crois que j'ai un sens de l'humeur qui ne convient pas à tous… »_ dit-il plaisamment.

_« Ok, pas de soucis… Bon on va y aller nous aussi. A plus tard, Alice. Lucas. »_ dit Jasper en hochant la tête.

Je regardais Lucas. Il ne me disait décidemment rien qui vaille et son excuse de l'humeur était très mauvaise… Encore un peu et je pleure sur lui, pauvre chou que personne ne comprend…

_« Alice, bon courage pour l'emménagement et à bientôt j'espère ! »_

_« En fait, elle est là pour étudier pas pour s'amuser… »_ annonça Lucas.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux tandis que Alice levait les yeux au ciel…

_« Ne l'écoute pas Bella ! A plus tard ! Toi, viens, il faut qu'on parle. »_ dit doucement Alice en entraînant Lucas à l'étage.

Après avoir ramené plusieurs cartons dans l'appartement, je me retrouvais seule avec Jasper.

_« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »_ lui demandais je.

_« Un café stp ! »_ répondit-il en fermant les yeux, affalé sur le canapé.

_« Ok… Bon alors, comment tu l'as trouvé la nouvelle voisine ? »_

Il rebondit comme un ressort.

_« Ben, elle a l'air sympa… et puis son copain est… »_ commença-t-il prudemment.

_« Ce n'est pas son copain. Elle nous l'a dit ce n'est qu'un ami qui a l'air un peu sourd de la feuille et qui n'est pas très délicat… Tu as entendu comment il lui parle ? »_

_« C'est sur… Elle a l'air si petite, si fragile… Une petite chose adorable et ce gars lui parle comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une potiche ! »_

_« Pour quelqu'un qui la trouvait juste sympa, je vois que ton avis s'est manifestement étoffé à son sujet ! »_ le taquinais je.

Il partit d'un grand rire et m'annonça qu'il devait partir chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et qu'il reviendrait dans une heure… D'ici là, il me suggérait d'aller voir la voisine pour lui proposer mon aide.

Je toquais à la porte d'Alice qui m'ouvrit de suite. Elle avait pleuré.

_« Oh, je te dérange… Désolée… »_ dis je timidement.

_« Non Bella entre. Au contraire ça me fait plaisir de te voir… Viens entre. »_

Son appartement était déjà parfaitement rangé. Les murs peints en vert pastel et bleu turquoise était vivifiant… plein de tonus. Le tout était arrangé avec énormément de bon goût et de sobriété.

_« Tu veux en parler ? On ne se connaît pas mais si tu veux, je sais écouter… »_ dis je doucement.

_« Je crois que je peux te faire confiance… J'ai senti quelque chose tout à l'heure et je suis sûre que nous allons être de très bonnes amies. Je me suis disputée avec Lucas… c'est un ami et il voudrait plus mais, moi je ne veux pas. Il fait ses études ici et avait proposé qu'on vive ensemble mais je savais que ça lui aurait donné trop d'espoir… Et puis aujourd'hui, il m'a dit des choses horribles… Il est devenu très méchant, je ne le reconnais pas… Je ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Ca fait des années qu'on se connaît… »_ dit-elle doucement.

_« Je ne sais pas si ça peut te consoler mais il m'est arrivé la même chose… Mon meilleur ami a, un jour, décidé qu'il était amoureux de moi et qu'il fallait que ce soit la même chose pour moi… seulement, ça n'a pas été le cas et je crois que notre amitié n'a pas résisté… »_ avouais je.

_« Ah, ok. Mais, il est parti comme ça, en claquant la porte ! Il m'a fait peur… »_ dit tristement Alice.

_« Bon, il se calmera ne t'en fais pas… Ca te tente de venir dîner avec nous ce soir, tu feras connaissance avec notre colocataire Edward. »_

_« Il est aussi bien que Jasper ? »_ demanda Alice, très intéressée.

_« Je te laisse juger… Alors c'est oui ? »_

_« Ok, je ramène une bouteille de vin. Par contre, j'aurais une autre faveur à te demander… Tu aimes le shopping ?! »_

Je secouais la tête. Mon Dieu, non, pas une accro du shopping !!!

* * *

**Quel repas ! **

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette rencontre Alice/Jasper/Bella/Lucas ?! Et de notre joli petit couple Edward/Carrie ?**

**Bon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ! Je le mettrais surement en milieu de semaine !**

**Sur ce, bonne fin de semaine et bonnes vacances à ceux qui partent (n'est-ce pas Sa !) !**

**Bonne soirée !**

**Ciao a tutti !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Je ne vous fait plus attendre, voilà le chapitre 3. Bon comme vous le savez, l'auteur est en vacances (mais continue à écrire, enfin j'espère pour elle sinon ça va barder !), ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus de chapitre en stock... et c'est embêtant ! Donc il faudra attendre le retour de Zan, qui est pour fin de semaine ! **

**Thanks pour les reviews : samy940, Lolie-Lili, lena -lna933-, bellardtwilight, grazie, caro30, mel31, katner, Nikita Lann, eliloulou & Mathilde **(oui j'ai du mal... et alors?! xD)

**J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aimiez ni Lucas, ni Carrie. Ca en fait de la haine !! Y'aura encore une personne à ne pas aimer à cause de son comportement dans ce chapitre... On n'épargne personne !! **

**Chapitre écrit à moitié par l'auteur, à moitié par moi avec l'aide de notre "best des expressions" attitrée Mathilde (merci pour l'aide : "Ils n'en courent pas à tous les coins de rue !" Euh ouais j'avais du mal !). - Exceptionnellement un Pov Jasper -**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

**

* * *

**

_« Bon, il se calmera ne t'en fais pas… Ca te tente de venir dîner avec nous ce soir, tu feras connaissance avec notre colocataire Edward. »_

_« Il est aussi bien que Jasper ? » demanda Alice, très intéressée._

_« Je te laisse juger… Alors c'est oui ? »_

_« Ok, je ramène une bouteille de vin. Par contre, j'aurais une autre faveur à te demander… Tu aimes le shopping ?! »_

_Je secouais la tête. Mon Dieu, non, pas une accro du shopping !!!_

**Pov Bella**

En rentrant je constatais que Jasper n'était toujours pas rentré. Je fis un brin de ménage dans la cuisine en me demandant ou était passé les hommes de cette maison. Ok, Jasper m'avait prévenu, la bibliothèque, mais Edward ? Il était parti furibond, gêné, peiné… et je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'aider… Je ne connaissais pas sa copine mais, en toute honnêteté, je devais admettre que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup… Par contre, j'adorais déjà Alice !

Une fois le sujet du shopping lancé, elle était devenue intarissable. Les meilleures marques, les meilleures coupes… et après m'avoir regardé, elle avait décrété que je devenais son nouveau but dans la vie. Elle ne serait satisfaite qu'une fois qu'elle m'aurait relooké et après à me mettre en valeur… Moi dont l'unique but dans la vie était au contraire de passer inaperçue !

Enfin, Jasper arriva. Il tenait deux cartons de pizza dans les mains et un livre. L'odeur était délicieuse et le fumet attira très rapidement Alice qui arriva avec une bouteille de vin rouge suivi d'Edward qui rentrait tout simplement à l'appartement.

_« Bonsoir, tu dois être Edward ? Bella m'a parlé de toi, tu es le meilleur ami de Jasper et son collocataire, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Alice, votre nouvelle voisine, je viens d'emménager juste en face ! »_

Mon dieu, mais c'était réellement un moulin à paroles ! En tout cas, elle avait laissé Edward sans voix !

_« Oui, c'est ça. Bella a bien résumé la situation… Bon, vous m'excusez mais je vais prendre une douche avant de manger… alors ne m'attendez pas. »_

Edward tourna les talons et alla dans sa chambre. Je lançais un regard à Jasper et m'excusai rapidement en allant rejoindre la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

_« Edward, je peux ? »_

_« Viens rentre. »_ répondit une voix.

Il était torse nu… torse… nu… et c'était inimaginable de sensualité… On avait qu'une envie, c'était de poser les mains dessus, de laisser courir ses doigts sur son torse, de descendre le long des abdos… et… Reprends toi Bella !!

_« Euh, je voulais… enfin c'est-à-dire… je me suis permise d'inviter Alice sans vous en parler d'abord… et comme tu as l'air contrarié… et bien, je voulais m'excuser du désagrément. »_

Je baissais les yeux en tordant mes mains. J'avais pris des initiatives certes suggérées par Jasper, mais bon, je savais qu'Edward n'était pas en forme. Il me prit par surprise en me prenant la main. Il releva d'un doigt mon menton et me sourit très gentiment,… encore et toujours torse nu…

_« T'inquiètes… j'ai eu une journée difficile et c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser sur mon comportement. Tu es ici chez toi maintenant et ton amie à l'air très sympa. Donne moi 10 minutes et je tacherai d'être le colocataire idéal ! »_

_« Euh, ok. On t'attend pour dîner alors… »_ balbutiais je en quittant la pièce, encore plus rouge qu'une tomate !

_« A tout de suite ! »_ répondit-il.

Décidemment, il était craquant ! Physiquement, ce que j'avais vu était impeccable, je prenais tout tel quel… et pour le reste, il était vraiment adorable… à quoi elle pense cette Carrie ?

Nous levions nos verres pour trinquer à cette soirée lorsqu'Edward revint, les cheveux encore humide de sa douche. Je le regardais, complètement sous le charme…

Un léger coup de coude me ramena à la réalité.

_« Hey, ferme la bouche si tu veux être discrète. »_ me souffla Alice.

Je rougis derechef.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? »_ me demanda avec curiosité Edward.

_« Heu… rien… et si on attaquait la pizza ?! »_

_« Oui j'ai faim ! »_ annonça en riant Alice.

_« Bon, parles nous un peu de toi Alice… »_ demanda Jasper.

_« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Je viens d'une petite ville du nord… et honnêtement, la pluie, j'en avais assez ! J'ai envie de faire carrière dans le stylisme et c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi l'université de Phoenix. Voilà… »_

_« Bon, ça c'est la partie officielle ! On veut des détails ! Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Un petit copain ? »_ demandais je plus doucement.

_« Je suis fille unique… et non, je n'ai pas de petit copain. »_ avoua Alice.

_« Et Lucas ? »_ demanda Jasper en s'animant tout à coup.

_« Oh Lucas… c'est une longue histoire… »_ dit-elle un peu gênée.

_« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ne te force pas. »_ suggéra mon cousin.

_« Oui, Alice… prends ton temps. D'ailleurs, parlons d'autre chose… donc tu es une fana de shopping ? »_ demandais je pour calmer le jeu.

Alice s'épanouit comme une fleur au soleil… Mais, ce fut bientôt son tour d'être curieuse…

_« Bella, toi on a déjà discuté ensemble. Par contre toi, Jasper… Je ne sais rien de toi ! J'écoute ! »_

_« Rien de spécial… Je suis le cousin génial de Bella ! Je suis fils unique aussi… Je me suis lancée dans le droit et j'habite avec l'homme de Neandertal ici présent… qui a oublié qu'il avait appris à parler ce soir ! »_

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Edward qui sembla atterrir. Il eut la délicatesse de paraître gêné mais il ne participa pas plus à la conversation.

Au bout de longues heures, je connaissais Alice comme si nous étions amies depuis toujours. Jasper lui lançait des regards énamourés auxquels elles répondaient en baissant pudiquement les yeux… Je crois que la passion s'était déclarée à partir du moment où ils avaient déclaré que leur parfum préfèré de crème glacée était le chocolat à la menthe… Beurk pour ma part !

Pourtant, Alice ne lâchait pas l'affaire Edward.

_« Alors Edward… on peut avoir un peu de détails sur toi ? Après tout, tu vas être mon voisin… »_ lança-t-elle avec un air ingénu.

Merci Alice d'aller à la pêche aux infos pour moi ! pensais je.

_« Je connais Jazz depuis presque toujours et Bella depuis hier. Je vais en fac de Droit, mais je me spécialise en droit des sociétés. J'aime jouer du piano à mes heures perdus et voilà, tu sais tout… Par contre, je déteste le chocolat à la menthe et mon parfum à moi c'est la vanille et quelques fois avec de la noix de pécan ! Je crois que j'ai fait le tour des infos me concernant… »_ dit-il avec un sourire.

Quoi, lui aussi ?! Et la chantilly et le caramel, c'est tellement meilleur avec !

_« Tu as oublié un point pourtant… Bella est célibataire, Jasper est célibataire, je suis célibataire… et toi ? »_

Oh, décidemment elle n'y allait par quatre chemin la Alice ! J'avais peur d'entendre la réponse… Ils étaient toujours ensemble après la discussion d'hier ?

_« Et bien, pas moi… Je suis avec une fille super qui s'appelle Carrie. Elle étudie le journalisme, elle est belle, élégante, très féminine… et elle me manque beaucoup. » _

_« Ok ! »_ dit Alice et elle s'empressa de changer de conversation. Je fis un effort sur moi-même pour proposer quelque chose.

_« Un film ça vous tente pour digérer cette délicieuse pizza ? Pendant qu'on choisit vous pourriez aller nous chercher des glaces au coin de la rue les garçons… ? »_ demandais je.

_« Pffffffff, sortir maintenant... »_ se plaignit Jasper.

_« Oh, on dirait Emmett !! Allez, dépêche toi ! Ne faisons pas attendre ces jeunes filles. Je vous l'offre pour me faire pardonner ma goujaterie de ce soir… » _annonça Edward.

Ah, les hommes… Pourquoi les meilleurs étaient-ils pris ?! Je versais une larme imaginaire…

_« OK… Alice pour toi chocolat menthe. Et toi Bella ? »_ demanda Jasper.

_« Comme d'habitude Jasper… à moins que tu n'ai oublié ? »_ demandais je.

_« Oh non… Comment oublié que ma chère cousine veut de la vanille sur lequel il faut mettre du vrai caramel… et une montagne de chantilly ? »_

Edward tiqua et haussa un sourcil.

_« Gourmande on dirait… pourtant ça ne se voit pas. Mais c'est un très bon choix, je n'avais pas encore essayé avec la chantilly et le caramel… c'est bon ? »_ remarqua Edward en me regardant plus attentivement.

_« Oui c'est délicieux, tu pourras goûter si tu es sage… Concernant ma silhouette, sache que je suis une grande, enfin... hum... une sportive moyenne. Deux joggings par semaine pas plus parce qu'avec ma maladresse légendaire, il me faudrait une assurance vie spéciale ! »_ avouais je en riant.

_« Viens Jasper, on y va. Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter sur ta cousine ! »_ me lança Edward, taquin.

_« Traître ! Si tu dis un mot, n'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai des secrets inavouables te concernant ! »_ criais je à l'attention de Jasper.

_« Je suis une tombe ! En route ! A plus les filles ! »_

Ils partirent en nous laissant.

Alice vint aussitôt vers moi.

_« Oh la la, ton cousin est géniaaaaal. Il est mignon, sympa, intelligent… il a tout pour plaire… Je crois que c'est l'homme parfait et que je l'ai trouvé ! »_ annonça Alice surexcitée.

_« Je crois que pour lui aussi tu ressembles à ce qu'il cherchait ! J'ai vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé et waouuuuuh ! »_

_« Et toi, tu as remarqué le regard d'Edward quand ils sont partis ? Il te dévorait des yeux… »_

Si seulement…

_« Tu rêves ma fille… Je te rappelle qu'il a un canon qui lui fait office de copine et qu'il est dingue d'elle… »_ dis je.

_« Admettons… mais elle est loin et j'ai bien vu son regard… »_

_« Même si c'était vrai, je ne sors pas avec quelqu'un de pris… Question de principe ! »_

_« Moi non plus ! Mais à mon avis, cette histoire sent mauvais… Lui est ici, magnifique, divin, elle est loin et n'a pas l'air de vouloir revenir ! Je suis certaine qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre là-bas… »_

_« Non… tu crois ? »_

_« Je vais essayer de mener mon enquête. Ma meilleure amie, est en ce moment à New York car son père est éditeur pour un journal. Elle participe à toutes les soirées de lancement, donc elle l'aura sûrement vu… Des Carrie canon, étudiante à Phoenix, il ne devrait pas y en avoir 100 ! »_

_« Tu crois ? » _Décidemment, il faut que j'arrête de me répéter !

_« Mais oui ! »_ s'exclama Alice.

_« Et cette amie, c'est quelqu'un de confiance ? »_

_« Evidemment ! On se connaît depuis la maternelle ! D'ailleurs c'est avec elle que je vais partager l'appartement ! Elle finit son stage dans une semaine et elle rentre. »_

_« Elle aura le temps de se renseigner ? » _Alors là, même une mouche pourrait comprendre que tu es intéressée !

_« Tu ne connais pas Angela… Elle peut tout savoir sur tout le monde sans même que la personne se doute qu'elle a avoué tous ses secrets… »_

_« … »_

_« C'est rare ce genre de personne je sais… Que veux tu, j'ai de la chance ! Après tout, vous êtes mes voisins maintenant non ? »_

J'éclatais de rire devant cette logique. Nos glaces arrivèrent enfin mais nous n'avions pas choisi notre film. Nous nous décidâmes très vite pour un film que j'avais ramené dans mes bagages qui devraient plaire autant aux garçons qu'à nous : Pearl Harbor.

Jasper et Alice s'assirent naturellement sur le canapé cote à cote. Edward prit le fauteuil tandis que je m'installais par terre.

_« Appuie toi sur le fauteuil_ » me proposa Edward au bout d'un moment. J'accueilli la proposition avec plaisir car mon dos commençait à devenir douloureux…

Le moment où la mort de Dany fut annoncée m'arracha une petite larme et je vis apparaître devant moi un kleenex tendu par un Edward qui me souriait gentiment.

Mon regard convergea vers le canapé ou je pus voir deux mains se rapprocher, se chercher et enfin se trouver !

Je levais les yeux vers Edward et lui faisant signe de se tourner vers Jasper. Il me sourit d'un air entendu…

Au moins, la soirée n'était pas perdu pour tout le monde, pensais je.

Malheureusement, avant que je ne puisse continuer ces échanges silencieux avec Edward et le remercier pour le mouchoir, son portable se mit à sonner et il partit en trombe dans sa chambre nous laissant tous les trois… Tenir la chandelle, vous trouvez ça cool vous ? Parce que moi, non… !

Je reportais mon attention vers le film, déçue. J'échangeais un regard avec Alice et haussais les épaules. Soudain, on entendit des éclats de voix.

_« Non mais tu te moques de moi ?! »_ criait Edward.

…

_« Comment ça, me calmer ?! Comment veux tu que je me calme alors que tu m'annonces encore plusieurs mois d'absence ! »_

Jasper soupira et lança : _« Encore une dispute… »_

Oui, encore une. Mais bizarrement je n'éprouvais aucune tristesse face à cette situation. Certes, j'étais malheureuse pour Edward. Il avait tout pour plaire et cette Carrie ne savait pas quelle chance elle avait. Des hommes comme lui, il n'y en a pas à tous les coins de rue !

La dispute se prolongeait et l'atmosphère devint peu à peu tendue. Alice se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

_« Bon, eh bien… Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. J'ai passé une agréable soirée, merci pour tout ! »_ dit-elle en se levant, suivie de près par mon cousin.

_« Tu es sûre ? Je suis désolé pour cette fin de soirée… »_ s'excusa-t-il.

_« Non, ne le sois pas ! Ca peut arriver. J'espère que ça s'arrangera pour lui…»_ ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un regard.

Changer de sujet, et vite !

_« Tu devrais raccompagner Alice, Jazz ! »_ proposais je.

_« Euh… oui pourquoi pas ! »_ accepta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alice déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Mais, avant de partir, elle se retourna vers moi et me glissa à l'oreille :

_« Tu devrais y aller… »_ et elle désigna la porte fermée de la chambre d'Edward avant de s'en aller avec Jazz. Décidemment, ils y en avaient qui s'étaient bien trouvés !

Moi ? Y aller ? Mais pourquoi ?

J'entendis à nouveau des éclats de voix :

_« Ecoute, ne te forces pas ! J'ai compris ! »_ criait à nouveau Edward.

BOUM ! Cette fois-ci, je crois que c'est le portable qui a rencontré violemment le mur. Bon Jasper ne revenait pas... Que devrais je faire ? Aller me coucher ou aller voir si tout allait bien ? J'hésitais à suivre le conseil d'Alice. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'imisser dans les affaires d'Edward et encore moins dans ses histoires de couples. Néanmoins, la curiosité, mais surtout cette fascination naissante pour lui, me poussa à me diriger vers sa chambre.

L'appartemment était désormais silencieux. Je toquais et ouvris doucement la porte.

_« Edward, tout va bien ? »_ demandais je, en chuchotant presque.

Il était de dos, devant sa fenêtre, regardant au loin. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, poings serrés. Je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas rester béate d'admiration devant la vue qu'il m'était donnée, ce qui aurait été ô combien embarrassant !

_« Mais pour qui elle me prend ? »_ murmura-t-il. Je reculais d'un pas en entendant sa voix. Dure. Rien à voir avec le beau ténor qu'il m'était donné d'entendre depuis maintenant quelques jours. S'adressait-il à moi ?!

_« Ed, qu'est-ce qu'il…»_ commençais je.

Il se retourna, enfin. Son regard me transperça.

_« D'abord, ce n'est pas Ed ! Je m'appelle Edward ! Ensuite, non ça ne va pas mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! »_

Ses yeux, plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire, reflétaient toute sa colère mais également de la tristesse. Malgré ses paroles, j'avais envie de l'aider, de le réconforter, c'est pourquoi je me lançais quand même :

_« Si tu as besoin de parler, je ne suis pas loin. Je sais que je viens à peine d'arriver, qu'on ne se connait pas mais je… »_

_« En effet, tu ne me connais pas !_ - me coupa-t-il - _Il fallait que la cousine de Monsieur vienne habiter avec nous… Par contre, Jasper ne m'avait pas dit que, comme toutes les filles de cette planète, tu ne pourrais pas rester à ta place et te mêler de tes affaires ! Jasper, lui au moins, a la décence de ne pas écouter aux portes et de ne pas venir à la pêche aux infos ! Tu es vraiment sans gêne et je comprends mieux certaines choses… Alors pour la dernière fois, Bella stp j'aimerais être seul !!! »_ ajouta-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Sa voix, encore plus dure qu'auparavant, me fit reculer pour de bon. Je sentais les larmes affluer. Il fallait que je sorte de cette chambre, que je m'éloigne de lui et de ses paroles.

_« Bella. Sors !!! »_ cria-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournais rapidement. Malheureusement, une sortie sans tomber m'était totalement impossible ! Sur le pas de la porte, je me pris le tapis et m'étalais de tout mon long. Les larmes commençaient à couler. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre sans me retourner. Il avait claqué la porte.

Je ne voulais pas. Je ne devais pas me mettre dans cet état-là. Pourtant, arrivée dasn ma chambre, je ne pris même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, ni même de me déshabiller. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit, laissant les larmes couler librement. Je me rendis alors compte qu'Edward avait déjà pris une place importante dans ma vie et que ses paroles m'avaient fait plus de mal qu'elles ne l'auraient dûes.

Une fois de plus, je n'étais pas à ma place et je dérangeais tout le monde…

**Pov Jasper**

Amoureux. Alors c'était ça. Ca nous tombe dessus un jour, et BAM !

La soirée avait été géniale. Assis près d'Alice, je n'avais regardé que d'un oeil le film, trop occupé à regarder son visage et ses réactions. Elle était sublime. Petite, délicate, mais tellement pleine de vie. Elle avait reussi un autre miracle que me faire complètement craquer pour elle, c'était d'avoir séduit Bella. Elle qui était tant refermée et qui ne se livre jamais aux autres. Elles semblaient déjà assez proche toutes les deux et je crois que ça allait de mieux en mieux.

Alice avait un charme fou. Et moi… j'étais complètement attiré vers elle, comme un aimant. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je ressentirais ça !

J'avais comme l'impression que Bella jouait les entremetteuses ! Enfin non, c'était plus qu'une impression, c'était certain ! Alors, la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle, je ne dis pas non ! Bon d'accord, "chez elle" = la porte d'en face, mais quand même !

_« Quelle distance ! »_ ris je, une fois arrivés devant la porte.

Bravo pour l'humour, Jasper ! Super drôle, pensais je ironiquement.

Ele rit. Je suis peut-être drôle en fait… !

_« Merci Jazz. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu… tomber d'un palier à l'autre ! »_

_« Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es une Bella n° 2 ?!! »_ De mieux en mieux Jasper… Pathétique, nan ?

_« La pauvre ! Non rassure toi, même si ça ne me dérangerais pas que ce soit toi qui me rattrape… »_ ajouta-t-elle en rougissant un peu. Euh… Waouh !

Un bruit venait briser ce moment. Je tournais la tête vers le bout du couloir où les portes de l'ascenceur venaient de s'ouvrir sans que personne n'en sorte. Reportant mon attention sur Alice, je répondis en souriant :

_« Avec plaisir ! Jasper à ton service ! Et si tu veux profiter de notre compagnie pour demain, n'hésites pas ! »_ proposais je.

_« Merci ! Je comptais justement proposer à Bella de faire un peu de shopping ou une ballade pour connaître un peu le campus et la ville. Mais je n'ai pas osé m'attarder tout à l'heure… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe pour Edward, mais ça n'a pas l'air sympa du tout… »_

_« C'est vrai, mais bon… Il s'est mit dans une situation difficile et à lui d'arranger ça maintenant… »_ soupirais je.

Je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute, mais je n'aimais pas du tout Carrie. Elle était arriviste, superficielle. Très belle certes mais tellement manipulatrice. Elle avait joué la fille sympa et éplorée pour qu'Edward s'intéresse à elle, car il ne pouvait résiter à une fille en détresse. Mais elle commençait à montrer son vrai visage et j'imagine que la fierté d'Edward était entrain d'en prendre un coup… bien plus que son coeur…

_« Je… je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit Japser ! »_ Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Euh… encore waouh !

_« Dors bien Alice ! »_

Elle entra dans son appartement et après un dernier signe de la main, je me tournais vers chez moi, allumant la lumière du couloir qui venait de s'éteindre.

Un bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, cette fois-ci dans l'ascenceur ; les portes se refermèrent. Et toujours personne dans le couloir. Tiens, c'est bizarre, pensais je.

* * *

**Oui, comme tu dis Jazz : c'est bizarre dis donc ! Mais qui ça peut bien être ?! Mdr!**

**Edward a pas été sympa sur ce coup là... J'avoue. Il s'est... comment dire... "un peu" énervé ! La pauvre Bella, elle y peut rien elle !**

**Si c'est pas mignon, Alice et Jasper... Déjà le grand amour ! **

**Bon, bah... Je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour taper le chapitre 4 sur l'ordi et le mettre en ligne, une fois que je l'aurais récupérer fin de semaine bien sûr ! Ce ne sera pas à vitesse vampirique... A moins que je demande à Jasper/Edward/Emmett (à un des trois quoi) de me le chercher. Mais bon, j'ai pas de Japser/Edward/Emmett sous la main, désolée ! (Hein Matin !) Et d'ailleurs, je peux toujours rêver pour en avoir un... C'est triste, je suis sûre que vous en voulez un vous aussi ! xD**

**Sur ce, à bientot !**

**Ciao !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir Bonsoir ! Désolée pour le retard, le chapitre était écrit mais avait besoin de quelques changements ! L'auteur est de retour, héhé ! Ce qui veut dire que l'attente sera moins longue pour le prochain chapitre^^**

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews qui font extrêmement plaisir : eliloulou, yayalia, misiri-addict, lena -lna933-, belladtwilight, twilight94200, katner, caro30, chouchouuu01, mel31, Joannie01. Et aussi à samy940 pour sa longue réview, désolée pour l'attente *yeux de coker* et *moue suppliante* ! A Mathilde, cousine chérie Reine des Bouhou ( qui m'a lâchement abandonnée pour aller en vacances BOUHOU !)**

**Reponse à Lolie-lili :**

*** Je suis co-auteur. C'est ma tante qui écrit, et moi je poste, je corrige, je met les commentaires (je te répond!), et j'aide dans l'écriture ! Soutien moral et relations publiques !**

**Ah je ne l'ai pas encore fait, mais merci à tout ceux qui nous ont mis en alertes et favoris !**

**Eh ouais, un Edward pas si gentil que ça, mais dans le fond il l'est ! Vous allez encore un peu le détester mais pas longtemps !**

**On a vu que les Pov Japser étaient très sympa à écrire donc il serait probable qu'il y en ai plus souvent (vu qu'à la base ce devait être que du Pov Bella). J'espère que ces Pov vous plairont autant qu'à nous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

**

* * *

**_« Je… je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit Japser ! » Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Euh… encore waouh !_

_« Dors bien Alice ! »_

_Elle entra dans son appartement et après un dernier signe de la main, je me tournais vers chez moi, allumant la lumière du couloir qui venait de s'éteindre._

_Un bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, cette fois-ci dans l'ascenceur ; les portes se refermèrent. Et toujours personne dans le couloir. Tiens, c'est bizarre, pensais je._

**Pov Jasper**

J'étais sur un petit nuage. Alice était vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux. Très douce, un peu timide et pourtant elle n'hésitait pas à aller vers les autres… et elle était vraiment très belle. Je ne comprenais pas qu'elle soit célibataire en étant aussi parfaite mais tant mieux pour moi !

En rentrant dans l'appartement, je fus surpris de trouver le salon désert. J'aurai pourtant juré que Bella m'attendrait pour me tirer les vers du nez concernant mon petit moment seul à seul avec Alice. Edward était absent lui aussi, très certainement entrain de ruminer après sa conversation avec Carrie.

Sa relation avec elle lui pesait de plus en plus, cela influait directement sur son humeur. D'une nature discrète et joviale, Edward était sympathique, avenant… tout le monde l'adorait, les filles d'abord évidemment. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais profité de son succès mais malheureusement, depuis quelque temps, il n'était plus le même !

Bon le temps passe Jasper, pensais je. Au lit !

**Pov Bella**

Les mots d'Edward m'avaient fait énormément de mal. C'est drôle de se rendre compte que, même quand on sait quelque chose, l'entendre dire par certaine personne était encore plus douloureux… Il fallait que je devienne le plus discrète possible, invisible serait l'idéal pour ne déranger personne mais, cette option ne m'était malheureusement pas proposée… Je devais trouver de ne gêner ni Jasper, ni Edward car après tout, aucun des deux n'avaient réellement eu le choix. Jasper en tant que membre de ma famille n'avait pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de dire non sans froisser mon père, et Edward… ma foi, il habitait avec Jasper. Je finis par m'endormir sur ses sombres pensées.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais très tôt. Un nœud dans la gorge toujours présent me rappelait ma triste soirée, mais dans l'immédiat je ne pouvais malheureusement rien faire pour changer les choses. Je décidais donc de me lever. Après une douche rapide et un bol de café noir, je partis sur la pointe des pieds, pour être sûre de ne réveiller personne. Pourtant, à peine la porte d'entrée fermée, j'entendis une voix féminine m'appeler.

_« Bella ? On avait pris rendez vous ce matin, tu n'avais pas oublié ? »_ me demanda Alice.

Oups… mais elle m'attendait derrière la porte ?!!

_« Non, mais en fait… »_ commençais je.

_« Allez, viens ! Le café est prêt et comme ça on décidera ensemble de notre programme de la journée. »_ annonça Alice.

_« Mais, je ne veux pas te déranger, tu es entrain de te préparer très sûrement. »_ dis je gênée.

_« Pas du tout ! Je suis réveillée depuis des heures tellement je suis excitée par cette journée ! Comment prends tu ton café ? »_ me demanda-t-elle dès que nous fumes installées dans la cuisine.

_« Noir, s'il te plait. »_

_« Sans sucre, ni crème ? Pourtant, tu n'as pas besoin de faire attention à ta ligne… Je tuerai pour avoir une silhouette comme la tienne ! »_

Je la regardai avec de grand yeux. Elle se moquait de moi très certainement, je savais à quel point j'étais insignifiante et Phil ne manquait jamais une occasion de me le rappeler. Bien sur, mon père me disait jolie, mais, c'était mon père justement…

_« En plus, ça va être un plaisir pour moi de t'habiller ! Je vois déjà les coupes qui t'iraient, les couleurs… En parlant de ça, aujourd'hui on commence par shopping ou visite du campus ? »_ me demanda-t-elle.

Je bus une gorgée de café pour me donner une contenance. Je n'aimais le shopping qu'à petite dose et je sentais qu'avec Alice, ce serait long, très long… Je n'avais pas envie de m'occuper de moi, car je savais déjà la déception que cela représenterai tant pour moi que pour Alice… Je décidais donc d'opter pour la visite du campus.

_« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi ne pas voir notre campus sous son meilleur jour ? »_ proposais je.

_« Parfait ! Par contre, Jasper avait l'air intéressé hier et avait proposé de nous accompagner. »_ dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

_« Désolée, mais il dormait encore quand je suis partie… Alors tu es rentrée sans encombres hier soir ? »_ lui demandais je taquine. Je me sentais de meilleure humeur tout à coup Alice avait vraiment le don de mettre à l'aise et de bonne humeur.

_« Oh, Jasper m'a raccompagné et on a un peu discuté… à ce propos, on a un peu parlé d'Edward… Lui aussi dormait ? »_

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de lui… Il n'allait pas me gâcher la journée.

_« Oui, il dormait ! Bon, le temps passe Alice, on y va ? »_ demandais je pressée.

_« Oh, tu as raison. C'est parti ! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant la bibliothèque. Le bâtiment était très beau, ancien et surtout très imposant.

Alice me prit par la main et nous allâmes nous installer sur un banc.

_« Vous avez été adorables avec moi hier soir, alors j'aimerais vous inviter à venir dîner chez moi ce soir. Ce serait quelque chose de simple, des pâtes et un film ou un jeu de société histoire de passer du temps ensemble… »_

_« Bonne idée ! Jasper sera ravi à mon avis ! »_

_« Tu crois ? »_ demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir

_« Et bien, je ne peux pas parler en son nom mais je pense que oui. Pour moi, c'est oui naturellement ! »_

_« Et pour Edward ? »_

_« Lui… Je ne sais pas désolée. »_

_« J'ai remarqué que tu te refermes un peu lorsque je te parle d'Edward… Il avait l'air sympa hier avant son coup de fil. Es tu aller le trouver ? »_

Je gardais le silence.

_« Excuse moi si tu trouves mes questions déplacées, ça te paraîtra étrange, mais je t'apprécie déjà énormément… Je pense que tu deviendras une amie très proche si tu me laisses l'opportunité de me rapprocher et de te soutenir… »_ me dit-elle doucement. J'étais émue devant cette déclaration d'amitié car moi aussi je ressentais cette amitié naissante prometteuse.

_« Non, ne t'excuses pas… et oui, je pense qu'on sera amie toi et moi. Par contre, Edward, je ne sais pas. C'est l'ami de Jasper, donc c'est forcément quelqu'un de bien mais je crois qu'avec moi, ça coince un peu. Hier soir, je suis allée le trouver pour savoir si tout allais bien et il m'a dit des choses particulièrement désagréables et méchantes… alors non, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de lui… »_ annonçais je.

_« Ah ? »_

_« Mais bon, je peux comprendre… Je me suis mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas et puis, ma présence lui a été en quelque sorte imposée… Il faut juste que j'apprenne à rester à ma place c'est tout ! »_

_« J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous vous plaisiez bien tous les deux pourtant ? »_ demanda Alice soupçonneuse.

_« Et bien, pas tant que ça… Mais, de toute façon, il a une copine alors dans tous les cas, cette entente n'aurait pas été au-delà de l'amitié. Là, il va juste falloir se supporter… »_ dis je peinée.

_« Bon… Mais, ce n'est pas un problème ! Tu es adorable, gentille, jolie… on ne peut que t'aimer ! A défaut d'Edward, on te trouvera un autre chevalier servant ! Laisse moi m'occuper de toi et les garçons vont pleuvoir… »_ dit-elle en entonnant le tube _"It's raining men ! Alléluia !"_. J'éclatais de rire avant de me pétrifier.

_« Comment ça ? Changer mon look ? »_

**Pov Jasper**

Ma nuit avait été peuplée de rêves plus agréables les uns que les autres… L'actrice principale était une jeune femme brune, petite, pétillante… Alice. Mon regard se porta naturellement sur mon radio réveil : 11h30. Waouh ! Tout le monde avait le sommeil lourd aujourd'hui. Je me levais pour me préparer, après tout, nous devions nous voir aujourd'hui, Alice, Bella et moi. Je me préparais en hâte pour laisser la salle de bain disponible lorsque Bella se lèverait. Toujours personne dans la cuisine pendant que je préparais le café.

Enfin, Edward apparu, les cheveux en bataille.

_« Alors marmotte, bien dormi ? »_

_« Non, pas vraiment… »_

_« Tu veux en parler ? »_ lui demandais je.

Il leva ses yeux sur moi, et sembla un peu en colère.

_« Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est de famille cette curiosité malsaine ! A croire que les merdes qui arrivent aux autres vous font passer le temps ! »_ vociféra-t-il.

Je le regardais, abasourdi. Jamais Edward ne m'avait parlé ainsi…

_« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il m'arrive que mon colocataire m'a imposé sa petite cousine qui est une petite curieuse doublé d'une fouineuse ! J'imagine que comme toutes les femmes qui se respectent, elle a du échafauder milles et un plan pour arriver à ses fins. Je ne connais pas ses projets, mais jouer à la gentille qui s'intéresse à toi… merci mais j'ai déjà donné ! C'est trop demandé d'avoir la paix ? »_

_« Mais de quoi tu parles Edward ? »_ demandais je interloqué.

_« Je parle de ta cousine qui est venue me trouver hier soir alors que je tentais de rappeler Carrie après notre brouille… Après son départ, je n'ai plus réussi à joindre Carrie qui avait éteint son portable pour se coucher sans doute… Bella a tout gâché ! Depuis qu'elle arrivée de toute façon, rien ne va ! Elle aurait mieux fait de rester là ou elle était ! »_ tonna-t-il.

Je respirais pour garder mon calme. Je n'allais tout de même pas taper sur mon meilleur ami… même si celà m'aurait fait un bien fou !

_« Bon, Edward. Tu poses tes fesses là et tu m'écoutes ! Tu t'engueules régulièrement avec Carrie alors ne reproche rien à Bella. La concernant, elle ne joue aucun jeu, elle ne calcule rien… c'est une vrai gentille… c'est une fille qui a été quasiment abandonnée par sa mère toute sa vie, qui s'est retrouvée avec son père qui ne savait même pas cuire un œuf. Elle s'est occupée de tout, toujours et de tout le monde. Elle a supporté sans se plaindre une seule fois toute les fois où sa saleté de mère lui a fait du mal, sans en parler pour ne pas blesser ou inquiéter son père…_ - je m'arrêtais un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et essayer de me calmer… en vain - _Alors je ne te permets pas de dire de telles choses la concernant ! Tu es mon ami depuis toujours Edward, alors fais en sorte que cela continue. Et bon sang, ouvre les yeux une fois pour toute sur Carrie ! »_ dis je avec colère.

Edward me regarda, penaud. Il soupira en se passant la main sur le visage.

_« Tu as raison, pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et pourquoi j'ai parlé comme ça à ta cousine hier soir… Il faudra que je lui demande pardon. Je me suis laissé emporté, une fois de plus… Je suis paumé, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Carrie. La laisser tomber alors qu'elle est loin, je ne peux pas. J'aurai aimé que ça marche, on avait des projets ensemble… En plus avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a failli se séparer… Je ne sais pas si elle tiendra le choc si je dois la quitter… »_ dit-il tristement.

_« Laisse passer un peu de temps… Mais, tu sais, une relation basée sur la culpabilité et la peur, ça ne peut rien donner de bon. »_

_« Mais, tu sais, elle est tellement fragile… Elle s'épanouie vraiment à New York… et je ne veux pas lui gâcher ça… »_

_« Mais ça t'arrangerait presque qu'elle ait quelqu'un d'autre non ? Sois honnête… Sa soi disant tentative de suicide n'est là que pour te garder enchaîner à elle… Je suis désolé d'être aussi franc avec toi, mais là tu es entrain de petter un plomb mon pote. »_ Je m'arrêtais une seconde pour juger de la réaction d'Edward. Etais je aller trop loin ? Bizarrement, j'eus l'impression que non, car il semblait plus léger soudain…

_« Tu as raison Jazz… J'avais besoin qu'on me mette devant toutes ses vérités… mais je peux t'assurer que jamais plus je ne pourrais faire confiance à une femme, jolie minois ou pas ! Et pour le moment, je suis encore en plein dans mes galères… »_ annonça Edward.

Soudain, je me remémorais qu'il m'avait dit avoir parler à Bella…

_« Mais, qu'as-tu dit exactement à Bella ? »_ demandais je.

_« Des choses inutilement méchantes qui ont du la peiner vu ce que tu m'as raconté… »_

_« Oh, tant que ça ? »_

_« Je pense que oui… »_

_« Au fait, Bella ne s'est pas levée ? Il est très tard et d'habitude, elle se lève tôt… »_ commençais je.

Je toquais à sa porte. Son lit était fait et un petit mot était posé sur l'oreiller.

_. Suis allée faire un tour. Ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner. A ce soir, Bella ._

**Pov Bella**

J'avais oublié mon chéquier et ma carte bleue à l'appartement. Avant de mettre en place le projet relooking, il fallait que j'aille récupérer tout ça ! Alice avait proposé de tout m'offrir pour gagner du temps, avançant que j'étais devenue un sujet d'étude pour elle… Nimporte quoi !

J'arrivais alors que Jasper et Edward avaient une conversation houleuse. Je me stoppais tout à coup. On parlait de moi…

La voix d'Edward sonna comme un glas :

_« Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il m'arrive que mon colocataire m'a imposé sa petite cousine qui est une petite curieuse doublé d'une fouineuse ! J'imagine que comme toutes les femmes qui se respectent, elle a du échafauder milles et un plan pour arriver à ses fins. Je ne connais pas ses projets, mais jouer à la gentille qui s'intéresse à toi… merci mais j'ai déjà donné ! C'est trop demandé d'avoir la paix ? »_

_« Mais de quoi tu parles Edward ? »_

_« Je parle de ta cousine qui est venue me trouver hier soir alors que je tentais de rappeler Carrie après notre brouille… Après son départ, je n'ai plus réussi à joindre Carrie qui avait éteint son portable pour se coucher sans doute… Bella a tout gâché ! Depuis qu'elle arrivée de toute façon, rien ne va ! Elle aurait mieux fait de rester là ou elle était ! »_ tonna-t-il.

Je restais pétrifiée. Bon, aucun doute n'était possible. J'aurais pu envisager que notre discussion d'hier soir n'était que le résultat de la colère mais là, aucun doute possible : Edward ne me supportait pas et au vu de son discours, ce n'était pas près de changer…

Je me retirais sur la pointe des pieds et le plus vite possible. Je ne pleurerais pas, Alice m'attendait. Il faudrait que je trouve très vite une solution pour déménager. D'ici là, ils ne sauraient pas que je les avais entendu même si ces mots m'avaient brisé le cœur. Faire bonne figure, voilà ce qui importait…

L'ascenseur tardait à arriver. Pleine de courage, après tout il n'y avait que deux étages, je pris les escaliers pour descendre. J'avais toujours trouvé un peu glauque les lumières des escaliers dans les immeubles. Pas une lumière franche, un peu tamisée, limite inquiétante… En y pensant, dans les films d'horreurs, l'héroïne avait toujours des problèmes dans les escaliers ! Arrivée au premier palier, j'entendis des pas retentir. Quelqu'un descendait… Pourtant, personne n'arrivait. Mon cœur battait à la chamade et je courus presque pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée. La lumière vive du soleil m'aveugla un instant. Toujours personne derrière moi. Je ris nerveusement. Décidemment l'imagination était une arme redoutable pour se faire peur !

Je partis rejoindre Alice qui faisait les cent pas devant l'immeuble.

_« Ah enfin ! »_ dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

_« Je n'ai pas mon chéquier… Les garçons discutaient et je n'ai pas voulu les interrompre… »_ annonçais je.

_« Pas grave ! Je m'occupe de tout ! En route ! »_

*** * * * ***

Il laissa son regard glissé sur les deux jeunes filles… Qu'elle était belle son Alice ! L'autre était pas mal aussi… A garder sous le coude, on ne sait jamais…

* * *

**Alors, cette attente vallait le coup ?!**

**Heureusement que Jasper est là ! Et Alice, qui prend les choses en main avec Bella !**

**En tout cas, c'est vraiment mal partie pour Edward xD**

**Prochain chapitre : relooking et sûrement premier jour à l'université, entre autres !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Ciao !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! Ce chapitre a pas été facile à écrire, il a du être réécrit totalement d'où l'arrivée tardive du chapitre... Enfin bref, nous revoilà !**

**Encore merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Lolie-Lili** (oui c'est louche, très louche même !), **Bellardtwilight, Roselamignonne, Lili36 **(ce n'est pas vraiement du relookage, elle lui a juste acheté de nouveaux vêtements... Beaucoup de nouveaux vêtement xD), **misiri-addict, lena -lna933-, soglams75, samy940, Butterflied75, caro30 **(j'aime tonton Jazz!), **yayalia, katner, MelanieMac, eliloulou **(serait-ce Lucas ?! Je ne sais pas ! Gniark !), **aude77, twilight94200, mimily, Nikita Lann **(un style de violeur ?! Quand même pas !), **Cherryx3.**

**Pfiou, on a explosé le compteur des reviews pour ce chapitre ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Vous pensez toutes que c'est Lucas pour l'ascenseur et pour celui qui les a observé ?!**

**Excuses d'Edward vous voulez, excuses d'Edward vous aurez ! Et puis, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la rentrée, on l'a "déplacé" aux chapitres suivants ! **

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

**

* * *

**_« Ah enfin ! » dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel._

_« Je n'ai pas mon chéquier… Les garçons discutaient et je n'ai pas voulu les interrompre… » annonçais je._

_« Pas grave ! Je m'occupe de tout ! En route ! »_

**_* * * * *_**

_Il laissa son regard glissé sur les deux jeunes filles… Qu'elle était belle son Alice ! L'autre était pas mal aussi… A garder sous le coude, on ne sait jamais…_

**Pov Bella**

Je ne savais pas à quoi j'avais dit oui… Alice était intenable, infatigable… et moi, je n'en pouvais plus !

_« Bon, Bella, fais un effort… encore cette robe, s'il te plait ! »_ plaida Alice.

_« Mais quand veux tu que je porte une robe pareille Alice ! »_ dis je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Elle est trop belle ! Et on trouvera quand la mettre, ne t'en fais pas ! Allez, je veux voir comment elle te va ! »_

La dite robe était violette. Elle arrivait au niveau des genoux, donc pas trop courte, dans un léger drapé qui laissait deviner la rondeur des hanches tout en soulignant la taille… mais le problème était que c'était une robe bustier… qui laissait découvrir l'arrondi de la poitrine et qui devait se porter sans soutien gorge… impossible ! Alice avait détourné cet argument en me dénichant un soutien gorge sans bretelles. Le pire, et bien, c'était que cette robe je l'aimais bien, que je la trouvais jolie et qu'en plus, elle m'allait bien ! Mais je n'oserais jamais la porter !!!

_« Bon, Bella, tu viens me montrer ou tu es allée en Chine pour tisser toi-même le tissu ? »_ se moqua gentiment Alice.

_« J'arrive. »_ maugréais je.

La tête d'Alice valait les heures de torture que j'avais passé aujourd'hui…

_« Bella, tu es magnifique ! Tu prends cette robe, c'est sur ! Oh la la, ils vont tous tomber comme des mouches ! »_

Mais, moi, je ne voulais pas tous les garçons à mes pieds…

_« Eh, c'est quoi cette tête ? »_ questionna Alice.

_« Rien… »_

_« C'est ça… et moi, je suis une blonde à forte poitrine ! Allez, la vérité… »_ insista-t-elle.

Lutter avec Alice… je crois que c'est quelque chose d'inutile !

_« Bon, en fait, les garçons parlaient de moi tout à l'heure à l'appartement… et définitivement, Edward ne m'aime pas. En tout cas, il semblerait qu'il n'a pas une haute opinion de moi. C'est vrai, le pauvre, il vit une relation super compliquée avec sa copine et moi, je me mêle de tout au pire moment… »_ avouais je.

_« Je me disais aussi que tu étais vite revenue… mais, vous êtes colocataires c'est tout. Et si ça se trouve, il regrette déjà tout ce qu'il t'as dit… Jasper est une personne formidable, son meilleur ami ne peut être qu'une personne sympathique non ? Il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal en te parlant comme il l'a fait… alors laisse le mariner dans sa culpabilité. Sois toi-même… aussi gentille et adorable que l'a dit Jasper et il ne pourra que regretter ses paroles ! Après tout, c'est vrai qu'on peut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et se dire qu'il est certainement charmant non ? Cette Carrie a l'air d'être un monstre en jupon… alors forcément, elle ne pouvait que avoir déteint un peu sur lui ! Dieu merci elle est loin maintenant ! »_

Je fis un faible sourire, toujours pas convaincue.

En me rhabillant dans la cabine je repensais aux mots d'Alice. Etre moi-même mais sans chercher à faire plaisir à tout prix. Après tout, elle avait raison… Laissons le bénéfice du doute à Edward… Il avait été charmant lors de notre soirée au restaurant.

En arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement, j'hésitais avant d'entrer. Alice me poussa légèrement et nous annonça très fort.

_« Salut les garçons, on est rentré !! »_

Jasper et Edward arrivèrent tout de suite. Jasper éclata de rire devant le nombres de sachets que nous tenions dans nos mains.

_« Bella… Tu as survécu à tout ça ? »_ demanda-t-il en désignant nos courses.

_« Oui… et tout s'est bien passé ! Et tous les achats sont à Bella, Monsieur ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle a changé d'avis sur le shopping… Elle adore ça ! Elle est vraiment adorable et nous avons passé une super journée ensemble… ! »_ dit-elle en regardant innocemment Edward qui, à ma grande surprise, rougit un peu et baissa la tête, honteux.

_« Oui, c'est vrai la journée à été super ! De là à dire que j'adore le shopping il y a un monde, mais j'avoue qu'avec toi, c'était pas mal du tout ! - _puis me tournant vers Jasper j'ajoutais - _En plus, elle a le coup d'œil : les couleurs, les coupes, elle jugeait tout très rapidement, et je n'ai essayé que des trucs que j'ai fini par acheter ! - _ajoutais je en riant - _Tu sauras vers qui te tourner si tu as besoin de te refaire un look Jazz ! Pareil pour toi Edward. »_ dis je rapidement, ne voulant pas lui faire savoir que je connaissais son opinion sur moi…

_« Euh, merci Bella… Merci en avance à toi aussi Alice ! Je pense que je ferais appel à toi très vite ! »_ dit Jasper.

Alice rayonna devant cette promesse. Finalement, elle repris ses esprits :

_« Je voulais encore vous remercier pour hier soir, c'était vraiment génial… Et, si vous n'avez rien de prévu, je voulais vous inviter ce soir… enfin, si vous voulez… »_ hésita-t-elle.

_« Pour moi, c'est déjà ok Alice ! Laisse moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et j'arrive pour t'aider ! »_ annonçais je.

_« C'est bon pour moi aussi… c'est un réel plaisir Alice d'accepter ton invitation… »_ assura Jasper.

_« Pour moi aussi c'est avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour m'excuser… Hier soir, la soirée s'est terminée à cause de moi et je suis confus, vraiment, par ce que vous avez entendus… et Bella… »_ commença-t-il.

_« Pas de soucis Edward. Je comprends que certaines choses ne doivent pas être faites, ne t'en fais pas. _- le coupais je -_ Bon maintenant, je file sous la douche ! A tout de suite Alice ! »_ fis je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre, chargée de tous mes paquets.

_« Ok Bella ! »_

Je sentais les regards interloqués de Jasper et Edward sur moi… Je ne me tournais que pour apercevoir le clin d'œil d'Alice. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres un _bravo_ qui me remonta le moral.

Sous la douche, je réfléchis aux derniers événements… Pourquoi l'opinion d'Edward m'importait-elle tant ? Après tout, je le connaissais à peine. En plus, il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Décidemment, ma pauvre Bella… tu ne loupes jamais une occasion de te tromper, pensais je en soufflant. Il ne m'appréciait pas pour le moment… mais, à moi de faire que ça se passe au mieux… tout en me préservant…

Enfin prête je partie rejoindre Alice. Edward m'attendait.

_« Bella, je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser pour hier soir… »_ commença-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas que hier soir… mais ça il ne le savait pas.

_« Edward… je t'arrête tout de suite. Je comprends parfaitement que hier soir, je suis venue te voir au mauvais moment. Maintenant, j'ai parfaitement conscience que je suis une pièce rapportée ici. Tu es l'ami de Jasper, je suis sa cousine. Si tu es d'accord, on fera en sorte de s'entendre un minimum pour que la vie ne soit pas intenable… Tu es certainement quelqu'un de bien… mais, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à supporter ma présence plus qu'il ne faut ! »_

Il était là, ébahi… Dire qu'il était surpris par ma tirade était au dessous de la réalité. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais réussi à scotcher quelqu'un au point où cette personne restait sans voix ! Bravo Bella et merci Alice !!!

- Flash Back -

_« Bella, tu sais, il y a quand même une remarque que j'aimerais te faire… »_ dit-elle hésitante.

_« Je t'écoute Alice. »_ dis je.

_« Et bien, voilà. Tu es très gentille, vraiment. Le problème, c'est que la gentillesse gratuite comme ça, les gens n'y croient pas et forcément, ils pensent que tu joues un rôle, que tu n'es pas toi. On a passé la journée ensemble et pas une fois, tu ne m'as dit non… même si tu avais envie de faire quelque chose d'autre. Tu sais, il n'est pas nécessaire de tout faire pour les autres toujours… Affirme toi un peu plus, n'ai pas peur de dire non. Les gens t'aimeront quand même… »_ dit-elle doucement en me regardant. Tout un coup un sourire malicieux fleuri sur ses lèvres…

_« Enfin, quand je disais que tu pouvais dire non… je ne pensais bien sur pas aux merveilleuses suggestions que je fais concernant ta nouvelle garde robe… Tu l'avais compris n'est ce pas ?! »_

Nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Etais je si transparente ou Alice était elle quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ? Je penchais pour la deuxième hypothèse car jamais personne ne m'avais aussi vite comprise…

Je la pris dans mes bras dans une étreinte de réelle affection.

_« Merci Alice ! »_ soufflais je.

_« De rien ma belle, de rien… »_

- Fin du Flash Back -

_« Ah… ok, Bella… on fait comme ça alors._ - balbutia Edward - _Par contre, je veux vraiment m'excuser pour hier soir… et tout ce que j'ai pu dire… Je t'assure que je ne suis pas comme ça normalement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… ni pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça. Tu ne méritais pas que je te parle comme je l'ai fait… »_

Mon Dieu, des vraies excuses… Il était tellement adorable comme ça… Avec ses yeux verts, sa bouche si…Oups, Bella reprends toi !

_« Ok, très bien. Je comprends parfaitement que ma démarche d'hier t'ai paru déplacé et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop aimé ta manière de me parler… Mais bon, on est obligé de faire des efforts pour vivre ensemble… »_ dis je en le regardant.

_« Oui donnons nous le temps d'apprendre à se connaître…Je suis sur que ça se passera bien… »_ dit-il, me faisant un sourire en coin… super sexy… Aïe Bella, arrête tout de suite !!!

_« Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que le contraire arrive… Au fait, j'espère que tu aimes les pâtes ! Alice a prévu des spaghettis bolognaise… recette de grand-mère parait-il. »_

Cetet fois-ci, il sourit plus franchement.

_« Je suis un grand fan de cuisine italienne ! Avec Gianni, c'est normal ! J'attends donc avec impatience de goûter à tout ça ! Au fait, tu sais si elle a prévu le dessert, sinon on s'en occupe avec Jasper. »_

_« Non, rien de prévu… Elle aime beaucoup les éclairs au café ou le tiramisu pour infos… Bon à tout à l'heure ! »_

_« Très bien. »_ répondit-il, une nouvelle lueur dans le regard… du respect ?

**Pov Jasper**

Quelque chose avait changé chez Bella… Je ne savais pas quoi exactement, mais je crois que j'aimais bien que ma cousine ne se fasse pas marcher sur les pieds.

Je comprenais parfaitement Edward… Ce n'était pas évident pour lui. Carrie loin de lui, il ne pouvait pas la surveiller, être sur qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise pour se rendre intéressante… Il ne l'aimait plus… D'ailleurs, l'avait-il aimé un jour ? Il avait été touché par ses grands yeux tristes et sa solitude. Petit à petit, elle était de plus en plus avec lui telle une sangsue… mais lui ne voyait rien. Sa gentillesse et sa confiance en l'être humain ne l'avait préparé à sa rencontre avec une mante religieuse ! Et c'était là le problème ! Il me faisait d'ailleurs penser à Bella, tous les deux avaient un peu le même caractère… La seule différence c'est qu'Edward n'avait jamais eu à douter de l'amour des ses proches…

_« Jazz, je peux te parler ? »_ me demanda Edward.

_« Ouais mec, je t'écoute ! »_

_« On a discuté avec Bella… et tu sais, je crois que tu as raison… et ne dis pas comme d'habitude !_ - dit il en riant – _Je crois que je me suis emballé avec Bella, et que… enfin, j'espère qu'on s'entendra tous ensemble et que la cohabitation se passera bien. Je vais faire le maximum pour me rattraper en tout cas ! Nous sommes chargés du dessert ce soir. Bella m'a avoué le pêché mignon d'Alice, mais je voudrais connaître celui de Bella… Histoire de me rattraper un peu… »_

Tiens tiens, notre Edward national regrettait-il ses paroles ?

_« Son dessert préféré… Laisse moi réfléchir, je crois qu'elle aime beaucoup la tarte aux myrtilles… avec de la chantilly dessus évidemment ! »_ répondis je.

_« Tarte aux myrtilles ? Bon, ben en route… Il va falloir chercher pour trouver les desserts de ces demoiselles ! »_ lança Edward en attrapant son trousseau de clefs.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours prendre sa Volvo ?!

**Pov Bella**

La table était mise, la sangria était au frais et nous finissions Alice et moi de garnir les toasts.

_« Dis donc, tu fais ça en grand Alice ! C'était beaucoup plus simple chez nous hier soir. »_ avouais je.

_« J'aime bien avoir du monde à la maison… et puis, j'ai envie de faire plaisir ! »_

_« Surtout à Jasper, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demandais je, malicieusement.

Alice rougit joliment.

_« Oui, c'est vrai… C'est dingue, je viens de le rencontrer et je ne pense qu'à lui. Il est si gentil, honnête, gentleman… Et en plus, c'est un dieu ! Il est magnifique… Comment un mec comme lui peut-il être célibataire… ? »_ demanda Alice.

_« Oh, c'est simple tu sais. Jasper est un grand romantique et la relation qu'on ses parents lui ont appris que le grand amour existe. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a jamais connu personne, car tu l'as dit toi-même, il est presque parfait…_ - dis je en la taquinant - _mais rien de sérieux jusqu'à présent. Mais et toi Alice ? Tu es un modèle assez unique et pas d'amoureux ? »_

_« Et bien, en fait, c'est un peu compliqué. J'ai toujours été amie avec Lucas. On a grandi ensemble et je pense que les garçons devaient penser qu'on était ensemble puisque je n'ai jamais eu de réel prétendant. En plus, au lycée, Matthew est arrivé. C'était le cousin de Lucas et on était toujours tous les 3 ensemble. Avec autant de bodyguard, quel garçon aurait eu le courage de m'approcher ?! »_ dit-elle en riant.

_« Et Lucas… ? Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous ? »_

Son regard s'assombrit.

_« En fait, si… mais de son coté c'est tout… et je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager. C'était l'année dernière. Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait et qu'il savait que moi aussi, mais que j'avait été trop timide pour lui avouer. Il me comprenait et s'arrangerait pour qu'on parte ensemble étudier, qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour moi, mais il ne voulait pas comprendre… Et puis, un jour, j'ai arrête de le voir. Il me faisait peur, il me téléphonait même la nuit. J'étais dans un tel état de nerfs que mes parents sont intervenus auprès des siens… Ils ont éloignés Lucas quelque temps. Il m'a recontacté, il y 1 mois en s'excusant… et en me demandant une nouvelle chance d'être mon ami. J'ai dit oui et pour le moment, ça va… malgré sa petite crise de notre rencontre dans le hall. »_ avoua-t-elle.

_« Ah, ok. Je comprends mieux maintenant son attitude… Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression qu'il te considère encore un peu comme sa chose non ? »_ demandais je.

_« J'en ai peur… et ça m'inquiète terriblement… Ici, mes parents ne sont pas là. »_

_« Eux non, mais nous sommes là Alice alors pas de panique ! »_ dis je en souriant.

La sonnette retentit tout à coup, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Alice ouvrit la porte et accueilli son visiteur un sourire tremblant sur le visage.

_« Alors, mon Alice, comment vas-tu ? »_ demanda une voix que je reconnus sans mal.

_« Bien merci… et toi ? »_

_« Bien, mais tu ne m'invites pas à rentrer ? »_

_« Si bien sûr… mais j'attends du monde et je suis avec mon amie Bella. Viens je vous présente… »_

_« Ton amie Bella… tu as déjà des amis ici, et tu organises des soirées… Bravo ! »_

Je décidais d'intervenir avant que le ton ne monte.

_« Bonsoir, je suis Bella. Tu es Lucas c'est ça ? On s'est croisé dans le hall l'autre jour… »_ dis je aimablement.

Il se rembrunit en me voyant devant lui, postée à cote d'Alice. Il finit néanmoins par me regarder en me souriant.

_« Bonsoir, je me souviens parfaitement oui… Bon, Alice, viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle. »_ dit-il en la tirant par la main.

_« Non, Lucas, je ne peux pas maintenant. »_ répondit-elle en tentant de se libérer.

_« Si, je t'assure que tu viens maintenant… »_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_« Non, Lucas… Je ne viens pas. »_

Il commença à la tirer plus fort. Je mis ma main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

_« Lucas, Alice t'as dit non… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes, maintenant. »_

Il leva vers moi un regard empli de fureur. Il lâcha Alice qui s'écarta de lui tandis qu'il se postait devant moi.

_« De quoi tu te mêles ?! Alice va venir avec moi maintenant ! »_ dit-il, menaçant. Mon Dieu, mais ce type est vraiment malade !

_« Elle a dit non. »_ répondis je. Je tentais d'avoir l'air sur de moi, mais mes jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de céder dans les secondes qui venaient.

_« Et que comptes tu faire pour m'empêcher de l'emmener avec moi ? »_ me dit-il.

Avant de répondre, je fermais les yeux un quart de secondes pour inspirer et me donner du courage.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »_ entendis je avant d'avoir pu répondre.

* * *

**Il est pas mignon Edward quand il fait ses excuses ! Lol !**

**Aïe Lucas qui débarque c'est pas bon... Mais qui est la personne qui interrompt ce "merveilleux" petit échange entre Alice/Bella/Lucas ?!?**

**Prochain chapitre... Euhn qu'est-ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain... Je vais pas vous donner de détails, je vais juste lui donner un titre, très explicite : Jalousie !**

**A bientôt !**

**Ciao !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu plus vite, mais on va pas s'en plaindre !**

**Merci à misiri-addict, samy940, eliloulou, lena -lna933-, Butterflied75, yayalia, Nikita Lann, bellardtwilight, katner, mimily, aude77, nini, grazie, twilight94200, mel31, Sunofmylife et soglams75 **(Bella ne lui pardonne pas, elle lui explique qu'il faut juste s'entendre pour le moment)

**L'avis général : vous détestez Lucas ! Bon, au moins, ça mérite d'être clair xD **

**Bon alors, Japser, Edward ou les deux ?! Mais qui sera notre sauveur d'un soir ?! Eh ben... vous verrez bien ! =P**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Zanfio =D** _« De quoi tu te mêles ?! Alice va venir avec moi maintenant ! » dit-il, menaçant. Mon Dieu, mais ce type est vraiment malade !_

**

* * *

**

_« Elle a dit non. » répondis je. Je tentais d'avoir l'air sur de moi, mais mes jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de céder dans les secondes qui venaient._

_« Et que comptes tu faire pour m'empêcher de l'emmener avec moi ? » me dit-il._

_Avant de répondre, je fermais les yeux un quart de secondes pour inspirer et me donner du courage._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » entendis je avant d'avoir pu répondre._

**Pov Bella**

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup en entendant cette voix. Mais qui était cet homme ?! En tout cas, le sourire plein de reconnaissance que lui lança Alice me laissa supposer qu'elle le connaissait. Impression vérifiée lorsque je l'entendis s'adresser à elle.

_« Bonjour Al ! Comment vas-tu ? Aurais je interrompu quelque chose Lucas ? »_ demanda-t-il en fixant l'autre jeune homme d'un regard perçant.

Ce dernier, gêné tout à coup, se tortillait et ne savait plus trop où regarder…

_« Non, c'est-à-dire que… j'étais venu rendre visite à Alice et… »_ commença-t-il.

_« Et elle n'était pas disponible puisque qu'elle reçoit une amie… et tu partais c'est ça ? »_

Lucas regarda Alice, la suppliant du regard de l'inviter à rester. Mais cette dernière resta silencieuse et Lucas fit un pas en arrière.

_« Bella, heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Et Alice, à bientôt… »_ ajouta-t-il comme une promesse.

_« A bientôt Lucas. Je passerai chez toi demain pour te déposer des bricoles que ta mère t'envoi. »_ dit notre sauveur.

_« Ok. »_ accepta-t-il, en lui lançant un regard noir. Il semblait plus qu'énervé désormais.

Alice restait un peu abasourdi par cette scène. Reprenant ses esprits, elle sauta littéralement dans les bras de son ami.

_« Merci Matthew ! Mais que fais tu là ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir téléphoner plus tôt pour me dire que tu étais ici ? »_

_« Du calme Alice ! Tu n'as pas changé, toujours ce feu follet sans patience ! »_ déclara-t-il d'un ton affectueux.

_« Euh… comment ça pas de patience ! Mais si, j'ai beaucoup de patience ! Demande à Bella, elle te confirmera que je suis très patiente ! »_ déclara t-elle en m'incluant dans la conversation.

Les regarder parler m'avait suffit. Je profitais du spectacle qui m'était offert et bon dieu, il valait la peine ! Grand, bien fait, les cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés sur la nuque, une mâchoire carrée, des yeux gris… Je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer à Edward. Décidément tous les beaux spécimens males de ce pays ont décidé d'habiter Phoenix ?! Le fameux Matthew était donc ce magnifique personnage… En tout cas, elle avait bon goût dans le choix de ses amis Alice ! Lucas était peut-être un peu fou, mais il était mignon aussi… Je comprenais mieux que les autres garçons aient hésité avant d'aller la voir…

_« Ouhouh, Bella ! Tu rêves ? »_ entendis je.

Je me tournais en rougissant vers Alice qui me regardait en souriant.

_« Euh, pardon… J'étais ailleurs. »_

_« Oui, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Laisse moi te présenter Matthew dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Nous étions inséparables au lycée et voilà que nous habitons maintenant la même ville ! »_

Je tendis la main vers Matthew et le regard qu'il posa sur moi me fit rougir encore plus… Vite de l'air !!

_« Bonjour Bella. Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance. Tu étudies avec Alice ? »_ demanda cette magnifique voix de baryton.

Les études… Euh… qu'est ce que j'allais étudier déjà ? Ah oui, la littérature et Alice, l'art…

_« Non, on est juste voisine et très bonnes amies. »_ répondis je doucement.

Son regard restait sur moi… et j'avais de plus en plus chaud… Comment le regard d'un homme pouvait-il me mettre dans cet état ?

_« Allez, assied toi. On ne va pas rester debout toute la soirée. Ca tombe super bien que tu sois passé ce soir, j'ai invité mes nouveaux amis à dîner. Tu pourras faire leur connaissance comme ça ! »_ dit joyeusement Alice.

_« Bien sur, si tu es sûre que je ne vous dérange pas… »_ ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

_« Pas du tout ! »_

Sur ses mots, la sonnette retentit. Je me raidis quelque peu, me souvenant de Lucas… Mais c'était Jasper et Edward suivis par Rosalie et Emmett.

_« Coucou, c'est nous ! On a trouvé deux âmes égarées en chemin, alors on s'est permis de les ramener pour te les présenter Alice ! »_ annonça joyeusement Jasper.

Il s'effaça et laissa entrer Edward, Rosalie et Emmet qui tenait un bouquet de fleurs et une bouteille en main.

_« Bonsoir. Je suis Alice et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! Laissez moi à mon tour vous présenter mon excellent ami Matthew. Mais venez vous installer ! Merci pour tout ça ce n'était pas la peine… »_

L'atmosphère était très détendue. Rosalie se posta près de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

_« C'est une bombe ! Il est tout seul ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… mais tu as raison, il est waouhhh ! »_ répondis je.

_« Les filles, pas de messes basses ! »_ déclara Emmett un verre de sangria à la main.

_« C'est vrai ! Qu'est ce que vous racontiez ? »_ demanda Alice.

Je rougis derechef.

_« Et bien, je racontais à Rosalie comment Matthew était arrivé ce soir pour nous sortir d'un mauvais pas… »_ déclarais je, prise d'une inspiration subite.

Rosalie leva les sourcils.

_« Mais je venais de commencer… alors, elle n'en sait pas plus ! »_ ajoutais je rapidement.

_« On est curieux aussi… »_ dit Emmett.

Ce fut Alice qui prit la parole.

_« Et bien, Bella et moi avons eu une visite qui était sur le point de se compliquer… Matthew est arrivé et il nous a sorti de cette situation… »_

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_ s'alarma Jasper.

_« Un visiteur inopportun tout simplement. Mais, je n'ai rien fait de spécial… Bella était sur le point de s'occuper du problème… »_ dit tranquillement Matthew.

_« Bella ? Ma Bella ? Celle qui a peur d'une araignée ? »_ demanda avec surprise Jasper.

Là, il me vexait un peu… quand même, je ne manquais pas tant que ça de courage ? Si ?

_« Je ne connais pas très bien Bella, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle était prête à intervenir ce soir… et qu'elle n'aurait pas laissé tomber Alice si je n'étais pas arrivé. »_

Matthew me regarda avec un sourire éblouissant. Il venait de me défendre alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas… et avec conviction en plus. Oh la la, il était vraiment adorable !

_« Tu connais Alice depuis longtemps ? »_ demanda mon cousin à Matthew.

_« Depuis quelques années… le lycée en fait. On s'entendait très bien et comme nos parents sont amis, ça nous a permis de garder le contact plus facilement. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai eu l'adresse d'Alice. Et vous, vous êtes aussi de vieux amis ? »_

_« Edward est mon meilleur ami. Emmett son frère et Rosalie sa fiancée. Bella par contre est ma cousine. Elle vient d'arriver et elle vit avec nous. »_ déclara Jasper en regardant étrangement Matthew.

_« Bon, et si on passait à table maintenant que les présentations sont faites ! »_ déclara Alice.

Le plan de table fut un peu chamboulé. Nous voulions toutes êtres assises près de Matthew ! Je réussi à me mettre à sa droite tandis que Rosalie s'asseyait près de moi. Edward se retrouva en face de moi, à côté de Jasper qui, aux anges, était assis près d'Alice.

_« Alors, tu ne connais Alice que depuis quelques jours ? »_ me demanda doucement Matthew.

_« Oui… pourquoi ? »_ demandais je nerveuse.

_« J'ai trouvé très courageuse ton attitude… comme si Alice était une amie très proche. »_

_« Courageuse… ? Moi ? Pas du tout ! Mais tu as raison sur un point, Alice est déjà une grande amie pour moi, alors ça m'a semblé naturel d'essayer de faire quelque chose. »_

_« Mais, il aurait pu te blesser ! »_ intervint Edward.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, songeuse. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas réfléchi… et que ça ne me ressemblait pas, moi qui osait à peine parler aux inconnus.

_« Peut être… mais il ne l'a pas fait non ? Et puis, avais je le choix ? Pouvais je décemment laisser ma conseillère en relookage attitrée se débrouiller seule ? »_ ajoutais je un rire dans la voix pour détourner la conversation. Tous éclatèrent de rire et la situation dévia sur le sujet des voitures. Un duel commença entre Matthew et Rosalie, dont c'était la passion, pour connaître la valeur de telle ou telle véhicule.

Moi, je ne disais rien… Trop occuper à regarder cette petite merveille… Hum…

**Pov Jasper**

De la tarte aux myrtilles ?! Non mais quelle idée avait eu Edward pour se racheter auprès de Bella ! Finalement, nous avions réussi à trouver une pâtisserie qui proposait tous les desserts que nous voulions.

_« Salut les gars ! »_

_« Oh Emmett, Rose ! Comment ça va ? »_ demandais je.

_« Bien et vous… une petite gourmandise ? »_ questionna Emmett en désignant l'étal devant nous.

_« Nous sommes invités ce soir… et nous ramenons le dessert, Monsieur ! »_ annonça Edward.

_« Oh, c'est trop mignon ! comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »_ questionna Rosalie.

_« Comment sais tu que nous allons chez une fille ? »_

_« Allez, deux garçons qui font les pâtisseries vont forcément dîner chez une jeune fille… ou plusieurs ? »_ fit elle, rieuse.

_« Non, en fait, nous sommes invités chez notre voisine, Alice. Elle et Bella ont sympathisé et nous allons dîner chez elle pour mieux nous connaître… »_ dis je en lançant un regard en biais à Edward…

_« Bon, ben alors on vient aussi ! _- la délicatesse en personne, Emmett ! pensais je - _Ca ne la dérangera pas je pense… après tout, il faut aussi qu'on apprenne à se connaître non ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle fera très vite partie de notre clan… »_

_« Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'inviter un peu là ? »_ demanda Rosalie.

_« Mais non ! Des fleurs, une bonne bouteille… Et puis, si elle a invité Jazz et Ed, c'est forcément une fille bien ! »_

Que pouvais je répondre à ça ? J'étais d'accord avec lui… Alice était une fille bien et tellement plus…

Mon regard rêveur fit sourire Edward qui s'occupa d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Un bouquet et une bouteille de Chianti entre les mains, Emmett attendait avec impatience de rencontrer Alice. Rosalie et Edward, eux fantasmaient déjà sur le plateau de dessert qu'ils avaient élaborés ensemble à la pâtisserie. En arrivant devant chez Alice, Edward fit un geste qui me surpris… il éteignit son portable.

Nous fumes accueilli par une Alice toujours aussi souriante et une Bella qui semblait sous le charme d'un illustre inconnu… Qui était ce type ? M'étais je trompé ? Alice sortait-elle avec quelqu'un ? Non, mon Dieu, faites que non !

Les présentations faites, je fus rassuré… mais pas tant que ça ! Alice le couvait des yeux, ok. C'était un vieil ami, en plus il l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas, qu'il faudra d'ailleurs qu'elle m'explique plus en détail, mais Bella… Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi ouvertement intéressé par un homme ! Le pire, c'était que lui aussi avait l'air de la trouver à son goût ! Non, non et non ! D'abord, ce type, on ne le connaissait pas et puis, je ne le sentais pas… Un coup d'œil vers Edward me fit penser qu'il était comme moi…

Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, ne lâchant pas Bella des yeux… alors que cette dernière n'avait pas un regard pour lui. Rosalie, quant à elle, avait mis en place sa tactique du "je veux que tu me remarques" et Emmett n'appréciait que moyennement l'échange passionné de leur discussion… Pfffffffffffff, les filles ! Il suffisait qu'un joli minois joue au preux chevalier, et voilà, elles perdent la tête… Elles lui tournaient autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel…

- - - - -

Enfin le dessert…

_« Bella… j'ai pensé que la tarte aux myrtilles te ferait plaisir. »_ dit doucement Edward.

_« Quoi ? »_ dit-elle en relevant la tête.

_« C'est ton dessert préféré, non ? »_

_« Mais oui ! Oh et de la chantilly aussi ? »_ dit-elle en voyant la bombe de crème chantilly.

_« La totale ! Hum… alors ami ? »_ lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

_« Pourquoi pas… »_ lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main à son tour.

Le sourire d'Edward faisait plaisir à voir. Depuis Carrie, il s'éteignait… Là, on aurait pu croire qu'un retour à la vie s'amorçait. Enfin, si Monsieur le sauveur ne faisait pas des siennes !

_« Du tiramisu ! Mais vous êtes des magiciens ? J'adore ça ! Merci Jasper ! »_ me dit Alice tout bas.

Je sentis un regard meurtrier sur moi mais en me retournant, rien… Par contre, Edward semblait mal à l'aise. Matthew s'approchait de Bella…

**Pov Bella**

_« Ca a l'air délicieux Bella… Puis je goûter cette douceur que tu as entre les mains… »_ me demanda Matthew en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je rougis, mes jambes tremblaient… Bon on se calme Bella ! Là, il veut juste goûter ta tarte aux myrtilles… donc tu lui donnes de la tarte aux myrtilles !

_« Donne moi ta cuillère… »_ demandais je.

_« La tienne fera très bien l'affaire, si tu es d'accord, bien entendu… ? »_ me souffla-t-il.

Je perdis tout mes moyens… Mon cœur s'emballa et arriva ce qui devait arriver… la tarte tomba sur sa chemise.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée… je suis si maladroite ! »_ disais je en tentant d'essuyer sa chemise. Ce qui eu pour conséquence d'étaler encore plus le bleu des myrtilles…

_« Bella, en tout cas, je vois que tu n'as perdu ta maladresse… J'ai eu peur un instant que tu ais été inter changé avec une autre ! »_ se moqua gentiment Jasper.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Avais je besoin d'une phrase comme celle-ci, dans une situation comme la mienne ? Et bien non !

Au moment où j'allais remettre mon cher cousin en place, j'entendis une voix amie déclarée :

_« Moi, je trouve ça adorable ! Ce n'est vraiment pas grave… et puis, j'ai eu le temps de goûter à la tarte et elle était délicieuse ! »_

Mon cœur se gonfla de reconnaissance… Décidément, il était vraiment le sauveur des jeunes filles en détresse ! Je le trouvais vraiment très sympa et je comprenais à présent l'affection qu'Alice avait pour lui… Un ami comme ça, ça se garde !

Elle m'avait prévenu, c'est un charmeur… et ma foi, elle a raison ! Je plainds les pauvres jeunes filles esseulées dont il ne fera qu'une bouchée !

**Pov Jasper**

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Heureusement, car je commençais à en avoir assez de me forcer à sourire à toutes les phrases que débitait Matthew…

Après l'épisode de la tarte, Bella m'avait un peu ignorée… Je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé que je me moque d'elle. Mais, c'était pour la protéger… Je le lui expliquerais plus tard. Mais, je savais comment faire craquer ma cousine, et Bella ne pouvait jamais m'en vouloir longtemps. Un petit câlin, des chatouilles… et je retrouvais ma Bella !

Edward me surprenait ce soir ! D'abord il avait éteint son portable… et il avait été charmant toute la soirée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé, mais ouf ! Je retrouvais mon ami.

Nous nous séparâmes tous. Je restais seul avec Alice après que Matthew soit parti.

_« Alice, merci pour cette soirée, c'était vraiment… »_ lui dis je.

_« Je suis contente que ça vous ai plu… et je suis contente que tu ai fait la connaissance de Matthew. C'est mon meilleur ami tu sais… ne prenez pas ombrage de son attitude !_ - je haussais les sourcils - _Je vous ai vu Edward et toi le surveiller, surtout avec Bella ! Mais je l'avais prévenu et elle savait comment il était… Par contre, je crois qu'il vous aime bien et puis, ça a fait du bien à Bella de se sentir regarder comme une femme. Vous ne lui avez rien dit au sujet de sa tenue ce soir n'est ce pas ? Je compte sur vous demain… essayer de vous rattraper un peu ! »_

Elle vint vers moi et m'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Je lui caressais la joue et partant.

_« Bonne nuit, douce Alice… Ferme bien ta porte ! »_

_« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Jasper ! »_ chuchota-t-elle.

Bella était partie se coucher. Edward m'attendait.

_« Ah, tu as attendu que monsieur joli cœur s'en aille ? »_ demanda Edward. Etait-ce moi ou y'avait-il une pointe de jalousie ?

Je décidais de ne rien lui dire pour le moment concernant Matthew… Mon petit doigt me disait que ce personnage ne serait pas étranger aux changements que je sentais imminents chez Edward…

_« Oui, et puis je voulais lui dire bonne nuit tranquillement. »_ avouais je.

_« Elle t'en as dit plus au sujet de ce visiteur ? »_

Oups…

_« Non, j'avoue que je ne lui en ai pas parlé… Mais compte sur moi pour le faire demain avec Bella ! Il faudra quand même que je comprenne comment et pourquoi le doux agneau qu'est ma cousine était prête à se transformer en lion pour défendre son amie… »_ commentais je.

_« Tu as raison… Je suis curieux moi d'en savoir plus… »_ dit-il pensivement.

*** * * * ***

Décidemment, tout cela est très prometteur… vraiment très prometteur, pensais je… J'étais plus qu'énervé après ce qui s'était passé. Mais la vie nous réserve vraiment de bonnes surprises quelque fois… Et je saurai en tirer profit…

* * *

**Vous l'attendiez pas celle là hein ?! Eh oui, nouveau personnage, j'ai nommé sexy Matthew ! Moi je l'aime bien, sympa mais vraiment trop parfait ! Ca peut pas exister des mecs comme ça ! Pfffff, monde cruel !**

**C'est qu'ils deviennent jaloux Jazz et Ed ! Même Emmett s'y met xD**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre... et là pour une fois, eh bien... je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il y aura dedans ! Désolée !**

**Bon weekend !**

**Ciao !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les gens !! Mise en ligne du chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**20 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, on a atteint les 100, merci beaucoup ! mafrip, Sunofmylife, soglams75, misiri-addict, mimily, MelanieMac, caro30, Nikita Lann, samy940, katner, eliloulou, aude77, HEFIDA, Joeymalia42, Lolie-Lili, twilight-alice-jasper **(aaaah une fan d'Alice/Japser !!! =D *désolée commentaire qui sert à rien mais j'avais envie !*)**, EstL, mel31 et sophiebelier.**

**Alors, avis partagés sur Matthew. Méchant ? Ou digne de confiance ? Un Bella/Matthew, peut-être ? Allez savoir !**

**Dans ce chapitre, Bella remet les pendules à l'heure avec Eddy, et nos personnages favoris prennent conscience qu'une menace planne sur eux... Bien sûr toujours du Pov Bella et Jazz. Et toujours le mot de la fin pour notre inconnu^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_« Non, j'avoue que je ne lui en ai pas parlé… Mais compte sur moi pour le faire demain avec Bella ! Il faudra quand même que je comprenne comment et pourquoi le doux agneau qu'est ma cousine était prête à se transformer en lion pour défendre son amie… » commentais je._

_« Tu as raison… Je suis curieux moi d'en savoir plus… » dit-il pensivement._

**_* * * * *_**

_Décidemment, tout cela est très prometteur… vraiment très prometteur, pensais je… J'étais plus qu'énervé après ce qui s'était passé. Mais la vie nous réserve vraiment de bonnes surprises quelque fois… Et je saurai en tirer profit…_

**Pov Bella**

Allongée dans mon lit, je repensais à cette soirée. Le sommeil me délaissait aujourd'hui, moi qui d'habitude m'endormais très vite…

Aurais je été troublée par Matthew ? En toute objectivité, c'est vrai qu'il est magnifique. Grand, bien bâti, un regard de feu, des lèvres oh combien tentantes… et son sourire… Pffffff, mais pourquoi Alice m'avait-elle mise en garde ce soir ? Au moins j'aurais pu rêver en paix ! Mais non… pas de rêves de grande histoire d'amour avec Matthew… ni avec Lucas d'ailleurs !!

Ce gars était complètement désaxé ! Je ne comprend même pas comment Alice a réussi à lui sourire aussi longtemps pendant son show de l'après midi. Ses parents pensent qu'il va mieux… foutaises ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus aujourd'hui, j'avais eu peur. Et pourtant, j'étais fière de moi. En général, j'évite les conflits et je préfère m'éloigner plutôt que d'affronter les situations trop difficile mais là, non ! J'étais restée, j'avais tenu tête à ce pauvre gars, fou d'amour… pour Alice. Finalement, il était à plaindre, parce qu'Alice ne le regardera jamais autrement que comme un ami, pas comme elle regarde Jasper en tout cas. Je riais seule dans mon lit en revoyant la mine déconfite de mon cousin lorsqu'il avait découvert Matthew dans le salon.

Je me levais finalement sur la pointe des pieds. Il me fallait une recette de grand-mère pour dormir. J'ouvris le frigo : du lait chaud ? Beuuuurk, autant aller vomir tout de suite ! Un yoghourt ? En plein milieu de la nuit, peut être pas…

_« Tout va bien Bella ? »_

Je sursautais et me cognais l'orteil en me retournant.

_« Aïe ! »_

_« Ca va ? »_ dit une voix.

Et quelle voix… Edward, les cheveux en bataille, en caleçon et torse nu… encore. Il me regardait avec inquiétude.

_« Hein ? »_ réussis je à dire.

_« Bella, ça va ? Tu es bizarre… Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Et ton pied ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Trop de questions pour mon petit cerveau sur ce coup là… Bon reprends toi Bella ! Rappelle toi que, malgré plusieurs efforts faits, Edward ne te supporte que difficilement, alors ne perds pas ton temps…

_« Oui. Non tout est ok… et mon pied ça va ! Merci beaucoup et bonne nuit Edward. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé. »_ annonçais je en allant vers ma chambre.

_« Attends !_ - me dit il en me saisissant par le bras - _Tu sais, si tu as un souci je suis là. »_ dit-il tout bas.

Il se moque de moi là ? Ok, il a fait une tentative pour qu'on s'entende mais là il joue à quoi ? Je suis supposée lui faire part de mes petits tracas pour qu'il aille ensuite raconter à tous quel boulet je suis et comme j'ai dérangé sa petite vie ?

_« Tu veux quoi exactement Edward ? »_ dis je sèchement.

_« Rien. Enfin si, juste t'aider… »_

_« Bon, reprenons depuis le début. On a décidé aujourd'hui qu'on tenterait de s'entendre… mais de là à ce que tu deviennes mon confident… »_

_« Mais, Bella, ce n'est pas ça… enfin, si ! Si tu as besoin de là, vraiment je veux être là pour toi ! Tu vis avec moi maintenant, tu es la cousine de mon meilleur ami… »_

_« Meilleur ami qui m'a imposé à toi… »_ le coupais je froidement.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et poussa un petit soupir désolé.

_« Tu as tout entendu ? »_ demanda-t-il penaud.

_« Oui… Ce que tu m'as dit directement l'autre soir n'était déjà pas très agréable à entendre, mais d'entendre ce que tu penses réellement… Je ne veux pas imposer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Je ne me mêlerai plus de ta vie… tu ne me verras quasiment pas, sauf pour les projets ou les soirées que nous aurons tous en commun. Ce sera comme si je n'existais pas, ne t'en fais pas Edward. Ne te force pas pour Jasper… On est pas obligé d'aimer tout le monde tu sais, les sentiments ne se commandent pas et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Donc ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire trop… Par contre, encore merci pour la tarte et cette soirée. Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves. »_

Il me regardait, sans rien dire. De mon coté, je regagnais ma chambre… plus légère, car il savait que j'avais tout entendu, et que maintenant nos rapports seraient clairs. Mais j'étais étrangement triste, comme si d'avoir mis ces barrières entre nous, d'avoir instaurer toutes ses limites me gênaient terriblement…

Finalement, j'avais réussi à trouver ma recette personnelle pour m'endormir… rien de tel qu'une avalanche d'émotions pour trouver le sommeil !

- - - - -

Le lendemain matin je me levais un peu plus sereine. Pas besoin de jouer la comédie, ni d'éviter les gens… Je vivrais ma vie, tout simplement. Et j'avais envie d'en profiter ! Il fallait que je mette en place tous les conseils dont m'avaient abreuvée Alice hier.

- Flash Back -

_« Bella, tu sais, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que tu sois sensationnelle… Au naturel, tu es magnifique, mais malheureusement, tu ne te mets pas du tout en valeur… et on remarque ta gentillesse et ta patience et pas la bombe que tu es ! »_ s'était exclamée Alice.

La bombe, la bombe ! C'est vite dit !

_« Ah tu es sure ? »_ avais je demandé.

_« Mais oui ! Bon étape numéro 1 : le maquillage. Fais voir ton stock. »_

Elle avait pris ma boite et sortit tous les éléments en faisant la grimace.

_« Quelle horreur ! Ton rouge à lèvre est desséché, tu l'avais acheté quand ? Au collège ?_ - je n'osais pas lui répondre… mais oui c'était le cas ! - _Ton mascara ne ressemble plus à rien, tes ombres à paupières sont un cauchemar à elles seules… »_ avait-elle dit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant si désespérée… mais en fait, j'aurais du me taire car c'est moi qui allait être désespérée !

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout. Après les emplettes, on te fera un masque, une épilation digne de ce nom des sourcils… et surtout, tu me laisses choisir ton maquillage ! On fera simple pour ce soir… mais demain… »_

- Fin du flash back -

Et là, on était demain. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Les yeux marron, les cheveux marrons… rien d'exceptionnel en somme… sauf si je croyais Alice…

Elle m'avait légèrement modifié la ligne des sourcils pour agrandir mon regard, avait-elle dit. Ma foi, elle avait raison, ils avaient l'air plus grands, plus vivants.

J'avais pris la peine de me brusher un peu les cheveux et là, pareil, une petite attention et tout avait l'air différent… plus souples, plus brillants.

J'étalais mes derniers achats sur le lit. Un jean taille basse noir et un top à large bretelles beige/doré ferait très bien l'affaire. J'enfilais ensuite des nus pieds noirs. Une ombre à paupière dorée, un peu de mascara… et le tour était joué ! La nouvelle Bella était née !

Maintenant, il me fallait l'aval de mon maître… 9h00, juste à temps pour un café chez Alice !

_« Bella ? »_ me dit une voix sur le pas de la porte.

_« Jasper… ça va ? »_ dis je en me retournant un sourire sur les lèvres.

_« Waouuuuh, mais tu es… différente ! Mais vraiment très belle ma cousine. »_

Je rougis sous le compliment et sous le regard de Jasper.

_« Merci… Pour tout ça, il faut que je remercie Alice alors, je vais y aller, elle m'attend ! »_

_« Moi aussi je dois la remercier alors ! Elle a réussi ce que ma famille et moi avons échouer à faire pendant toutes ses années : te donner assez confiance en toi pour que tu montres à tous à quel point tu es jolie… »_ me dit tendrement mon cousin.

Non, il n'allait pas me faire pleurer quand même… mon maquillage dont j'étais si fière !

_« Ouais, bon… mais, arrête avec les compliments parce que dans deux minutes, je ne réponds plus de moi ! »_ dis je en le tapant sur l'épaule. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'netrée, Jasper m'emboîtant le pas.

_« Tu as raison, on arrête les compliments sinon ça va te monter à la tête ! Et je t'aime comme tu es ma Bella, c'est-à-dire gentille, simple et pas collet monté ! Mais passons aux choses sérieuses… Que s'est-il passé hier soir chez Alice ? Et qui est ce Matthew ? »_

Je m'arrêtais et souris encore plus largement… Cousin Jasper était jaloux ! Alice allait être ravie !

_« Et bien… »_ commençais je lorsqu'Edward arriva, toujours aussi beau.

_« Salut ! »_ me dit-il.

_« Salut Edward ! Bien dormi ? »_ lui demandais je.

_« Et bien, pas trop non… Figure toi que quelqu'un pense que mon amitié pour elle est forcée, pour faire plaisir aux autres, et qu'en plus, je ne suis pas honnête quand je lui demande pardon pour les choses malheureuses que j'ai pu lui dire… Tu sais toi comment je pourrais faire comprendre à cette personne que je veux réellement lui demandé pardon et que j'ai vraiment envie de la connaître car en plus d'être ravissante, c'est quelqu'un qui gagne à être connu ?_ » me demanda-t-il gravement.

Je rougis derechef. Je laissais mon regard glisser vers Jasper qui s'amusait de notre petit échange… Ah, la famille ! Je plantais à nouveau mon regard dans celui de Edward.

_« Et bien, je pense que cette personne a besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée… mais que si de ton coté tu es persévérant, elle finira peut être par croire en ton amitié… »_ répondis je.

Il sourit doucement.

_« Alors, je pense que je prendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra… Je suis patient et déterminé ! Mais je vous ai interrompu… De quoi parliez vous ? »_

_« Bella s'apprêtait à me raconter les aventures rocambolesques qu'elle a vécu hier soir… et pour lesquelles notre ami Matthew à du intervenir… »_ souligna-t-il.

_« Donc… nous étions avec Alice et une personne à sonner et Matthew est arrivé… »_

_« Stop… les détails Bella ! »_ demanda Jasper. Edward, lui, attendait la suite.

_« Pfff… bon, un ami d'Alice est venu lui rendre visite… tu sais Lucas,_ - précisais je en regardant Jasper qui tiqua - _et en fait, il s'est montré très insistant avec Alice quand celle-ci n'a pas voulu le suivre. Je me suis interposée pour l'aider et en fait, ça ne lui a trop plu à Lucas… et… »_

_« Et quoi ? »_ demanda Edward.

_« En fait j'ai eu peur, parce qu'on a eu l'impression qu'il perdait les pédales… Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux, j'ai eu peur de la violence que j'ai senti en lui… Et c'est à ce moment là que Matthew est arrivé. Alice, Lucas et lui étaient inséparables au lycée et en plus, Matthew est le cousin de Lucas. Il s'est débrouillé pour que Lucas rentre chez lui en lui rappellent certaines choses… »_ dis je calmement.

_« Comme quoi ? »_ demanda Jazz.

_« Bon, je t'ai dit l'important… pour le reste, c'est entre Alice et moi ! Désolée les gars, mais on ne trahit pas une copine ! »_ dis je en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_« Mais, il ne t'a pas touché Bella ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »_ demanda Edward.

Je le regardais, perdue devant son regard…

_« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas… Bon j'y vais à tout à l'heure ! »_

Je partis rejoindre Alice avant que l'interrogatoire ne recommence.

**Pov Jasper**

Ok… donc ce Matthew était un vieux copain… et cousin de l'autre malade ! Je serrais les poings en l'imaginant toucher Alice… ou Bella.

_« Tu crois qu'on doit s'inquiéter ? »_ demanda mon meilleur ami.

_« Non… enfin, je ne sais pas trop… Mais dans le doute, on fera doublement attention. Ce n'est pas la peine que Matthew intervienne… On est là. Non ? »_

_« Mais bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, on va rester un peu avec les filles ces prochains temps histoire d'être sûrs que tout est ok… »_ proposa-t-il.

Tiens, mon ami sortait de sa réserve ! Et son petit échange avec Bella… Avec un peu de chance, ils s'étaient enfin expliquer et ils finiraient peut-être par s'entendre… ou plus si tout allait dans mon sens ! Ils iraient tellement bien ensemble ! L'heure de l'enquête avait sonné ! Attention, Jasper le retour !

_« Ca a l'air d'aller avec Bella non ? »_ demandais je l'air de rien.

Edward me regarda et secoua la tête.

_« On essaye juste d'être amis Jazz… alors ne te fais pas de film ! Je ne lui plais pas et moi je suis avec Carrie… »_ me rappela-t-il.

_« C'est vrai… et comment va-t-elle ? »_

_« Et bien, ça va je pense. On s'est parlé rapidement tout à l'heure… je n'insiste plus pour le moment… on verra bien. J'en ai marre de me disputer au téléphone ! Il faut qu'on se voit pour mettre toute notre histoire à plat… D'ici une quinzaine de jours, je pense que j'irai à New York… »_

Il prenait le taureau par les cornes… et bien, il y avait du changement dans l'air !!

Nous nous figeâmes tous deux en entendant Bella nous appeler dans le couloir.

**Pov Bella**

Dès que je toquais à la porte d'Alice celle-ci m'ouvrit la mine déconfite.

_« J'en connais une qui n'a pas bien dormi ! »_

_« Ne m'en parle pas… Je suis vraiment une peureuse. Je me suis mis en tête que j'entendais quelqu'un faire les cent pas devant mon appartement et je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir… J'ai passé mon temps à sursauter et à cauchemarder dès que je fermais les yeux… »_

_« J'ai l'impression que tu as été secouée par cette histoire avec Lucas ? »_

_« Oui._ - soupira t elle - _Tu sais, j'ai peur qu'il recommence… Il avait le même regard un peu fou. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il soit comme ça ? »_

_« Mais rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est lui qui a un problème ! Allez, ne t'en fais pas on est là ! Et tu aurais du me téléphoner parce que figure toi que moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil hier soir ! Malgré tout j'ai suivi tes conseils ce matin… Alors Maître… ? » _dis je en tournant sur moi-même pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_« Oh ! Tu es splendide… simple mais très jolie ! C'est tout à fait toi ! Tu me laisseras t'habiller et te maquiller pour notre première sortie en soirée ? Mais oui tu me laisseras faire ! »_

Alice me servait mon café lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Nos regard se croisèrent… puis nous partîmes dans un fou rire nerveux.

_« Attends j'y vais. »_

J'ouvris la porte. Oh non…

_« Alice ? Viens… ! »_

Là par terre, un petit bouquet de rose jaune… seulement les tiges étaient séparées de la fleur. On pouvait lire un petit mot :

_. Il ne faut pas mélanger les épines à la douceur… Le jaune te va si bien… ._

_« Jasper ! Edward ! »_ criais je pendant qu'Alice venait dans mes bras.

*** * * * ***

Avait-elle trouvé mon cadeau ? Oui sûrement… Le jaune, couleur de la tromperie, doute… Ne me decois pas ma colombe. Ne me décevez pas…

* * *

**Qu'avez vous pensé de l'échange entre Bella et Edward ?!**

**Tonton Jazz est là, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il prend les choses en main, tout doucement ! Mais bon, il doit déjà gérer son coup de foudre personnel... et sa grande jalousie xD**

**C'est pas très très rassurant, pauvre Alice !**

**Alors, prochain chapitre : on aura surement des nouvelles d'Angela (rappel : meilleure amie d'Alice à New-York^^), les garçons et leurs soupçons, et... la suite au prochain épisode !**

**Bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont partis !**

**A bientot ! Ciao !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ! Un énooooooooooooooooooooooooorme désolé pour le retard !!!! J'ai une excuse assez 'simple', c'est vrai mais : c'est les vacances les gens ! Et ma tante travaille donc il faut trouver le temps pour écrire ! Donc je m'y suis mise moi, en tant que débutante mais avec son aide bien sûr pour le plus gros du début. Voilà le résultat !**

**Thanks pour les reviews ! Merci à aude77, debodebi, Joeymalia42, mafrip, bellardtwilight, HEFIDA** (oui, de supers sexys protecteurs ! J'aimerais bien être à leurs places xD)**, Lolie-Lili, Bellaandedwardamour, twilight-alice-jasper, cassiopé, grazie, MelanieMac, katner, mel31, samy940, eliloulou, mimily, Mathilde **(patate d'amour petit chef de retour des vacances, et ça se voit avec ses longues reviews toujours très... intéressantes xD 3) **et à Butterflied75 **(merci pour tes longues reviews qui font plaisir avec tes avis, remarques et analyses !)

**Pour nous faire pardonner du retard, chapitre plus long que d'habitude avec : rentrée, exceptionnellement un Pov Alice pour un Flash back, jalousie, et rapprochement de plus de plus important entre... 2 personnes. Bon allez je vous le dit. Entre Alice et Jazz !**

**Assez de blablatage ! Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

**

* * *

**

_Là par terre, un petit bouquet de rose jaune… seulement les tiges étaient séparées de la fleur. On pouvait lire un petit mot :_

_. Il ne faut pas mélanger les épines à la douceur… Le jaune te va si bien… ._

_« Jasper ! Edward ! » criais je pendant qu'Alice venait dans mes bras._

_* * * * *_

_Avait-elle trouvé mon cadeau ? Oui sûrement… Le jaune, couleur de la tromperie, doute… Ne me decois pas ma colombe. Ne me décevez pas…_

**Pov Bella**

Non, ce n'était pas possible !! C'était quoi ce bouquet avec ce mot débile ?!!

_« Il ne laissera jamais tombé hein… ? » _demanda Alice, un air hébété sur le visage.

_« Mais non Alice, je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague. » _tentais je pour la rassurer. Bon ils font quoi les garçons pour arriver… ? pensais je.

Heureusement ils accouraient tous les deux.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? » _demanda avec inquiétude Jasper prenant Alice par les épaules.

Elle leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui… et leur regard s'accrochèrent, ne se quittant plus.

Edward fit un pas vers moi, interrogatif. Je baissais les yeux sur le sol et il vit le bouquet de roses jaunes.

_« Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer pour discuter de tout ça tranquillement. »_ fit Edward.

Jasper et Alice semblèrent sortir d'un autre monde et réussirent à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Néanmoins, leurs mains étaient jointes. Je fis un petit sourire à Edward en faisant un petit signe de tête pour qu'il puisse lui aussi remarquer l'amélioration des sentiments de nos deux tourtereaux…

_« Bon, les filles racontez nous tout maintenant… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait toutes les cartes en mains pour faire quelque chose… »_ demanda Jasper en faisant s'asseoir Alice sur le canapé.

_« Oui Alice, je pense que le mieux serait que tu leur racontes tout… »_

_« Mais, on n'est pas sûres… Peut être que ce n'est pas lui… »_ tenta Alice.

_« Pas lui ? Qui ? Lucas ? »_ demanda Edward.

Alice me regarda pensive. Je savais qu'elle se sentait un peu honteuse de cette histoire, même si je l'avais rassuré en lui disant qu'un être atteint psychologiquement ne faisait que rarement attention à la réalité des choses. Je décidais donc de commencer, pour rassurer Alice.

_« En fait, on est sûr de rien… Mais, c'est vrai qu'on a un gros doute concernant Lucas. Il a… comment dire… »_ commençais je.

_« Jeté son dévolu sur moi…_ - continua Alice en relevant la tête - _Je commence depuis le début, ce sera plus simple. Comme vous l'avez compris, Lucas et moi étions inséparables au lycée… les meilleurs amis du monde. Matthew, qui est le cousin de Lucas, s'est joint à notre petit groupe et nous étions comme les 3 doigts de la main. Malheureusement, un jour tout ça à changer… Lucas est devenu jaloux, exclusif. Une fois, un garçon m'avait invité à boire un verre. J'avais accepté, mais le lendemain, il revenait me voir avec un œil au beurre noir pour se rétracter et me dire que l'invitation ne tenait plus… C'est arrivé quelque fois, et à chaque fois, Lucas venait me consoler en me disant qu'il serait toujours la pour moi… qu'il m'aimait. _

_Moi aussi je l'aimais, mais comme un frère. Quand je lui ai dit, il m'a dit que je ne comprenais rien, que je ne voyais pas clair dans mes sentiments. Mais que ça allait changer… Je me sentais épiée chez moi, je recevais des coups de fil en pleine nuit qui me demandaient avec qui j'étais… Au lycée, je devenais limite parano… Et puis, les cadeaux ont commencé à arriver. Une rose rouge sur mon casier, le lendemain une bague avec une perle noire. Là, j'ai décidé d'en parler avec mes parents._

_Je suis restée quelques jours à la maison avec ma mère. Ma ligne privée a été coupée, les appels ont repris sur la ligne principale. Finalement, ça c'est calmé. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais… Une nuit, je me suis réveillée et il était dans ma chambre. Avec un énorme bouquet de rose jaune. Il avait le regard fou…_

- Flash back -

**Pov Alice**

Enfin je dormais sereinement. Mes parents avaient changé notre numéro et ne l'avaient encore remis à personne. Je recevais mes cours directement par Maman qui allait les chercher auprès des professeurs à qui elle avait expliqué toute l'histoire. Tout à coup, un sentiment de mal aise me réveilla, comme si je sortais d'un cauchemar… Et là, je le vis au pied de mon lit.

_« Tu es si belle quand tu dors mon ange… »_ dit-il doucement.

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. La peur m'empêchait de parler…

_« Tu ne dis rien tant tu es heureuse de me voir… Je comprends, moi c'est pareil. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserais personne nous séparer, jamais… Mon amour. Regarde, des roses jaunes… pour te dire que je te pardonne et que nous deux, c'est pour toujours… »_ continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi… Et là, je me mis à hurler !

Mon père arriva très vite et maintint Lucas au sol pendant que ma mère téléphona à la police.

_« Vous ne nous séparerez pas ! Vous m'entendez, elle est à moi ! »_ hurla-t-il quand la police arriva accompagnée par les parents de Lucas.

- Fin du flash back -

**Pov Bella**

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Alice. Jasper les essuya tendrement avec un mouchoir.

_« Il a été interné quelque temps, et cela semblait l'aider à aller mieux. Quand il a rappelé Alice, elle a voulu lui laisser une autre chance et voilà vous connaissez la suite… »_ continuais je car mon amie ne semblait pas en état de continuer.

_« Ouais, sacré histoire. Mais ne t'en fais pas Alice, on est là et on va veiller sur toi et surtout on va aller voir ce Lucas… »_ commença Edward.

Jasper leva les yeux vers son ami, l'air de dire, "tu m'as piqué ma réplique vieux !"

_« Oui, Alice, ne t'en fais pas… »_ lui dit-il doucement.

Tout à coup, une idée de génie !

_« Alice, tu m'as bien dit qu'Angela n'arrivait pas tout de suite et que tu n'aimes pas dormir seule… »_

_« Oui pourquoi… ? Oh tu ferais ça pour moi ? Oh je t'adore Bella ! »_ dit-elle en comprenant ce que je commençais à proposer.

_« Ca pourrait être sympa… et puis, à deux, on est plus forte ! »_

Alice me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle.

_« Excusez-nous les filles, mais vous pourriez nous expliquer… »_ demandèrent Jasper et Edward.

Mon dieu, que les garçons sont balauds… !

_« En fait, Angela n'est pas là… alors, je vais rester ici avec Alice. Comme ça, elle ne sera pas seule, et vous, vous pourrez retrouver votre intimité entre hommes… »_ dis je malicieusement.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et Jasper reprit.

_« Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'Alice viendrait chez nous, comme ca on aurait pu veiller sur elle… Mais, là, il va falloir veiller sur vous deux à distance et je n'aime pas ca… »_ commenca-t-il.

_« Ne t'en fais pas… vous êtes juste à côté et s'il y a un problème, on vous appelle de suite… »_ annonçais je.

_« Ouais, sauf que quand Edward partira, je veux que vous veniez à l'appartement avec moi… »_

Edward allait partir… où ? Pourquoi ? Finalement, je m'étais trompée… On ne s'entendrait pas alors, je n'étais qu'un poids pour lui… et pour tout le monde d'ailleurs… sans moi, Jasper serait seul avec Alice et…

_« Je dois aller régler quelque chose à New York, Bella. Je reviens vite alors ne t'habitue à ne pas m'avoir dans les pieds… »_ dit doucement Edward en me regardant. Étais je si transparente ? Peut être…

_«Ah, euh… bien sûr… Tu pars bientôt ? »_ demandais je, l'air de rien.

_« Je laisse passer la rentrée. Et comme je n'aurais pas cours pendant deux jours car la priorité est donnée aux premières années, j'en profiterai pendant ces deux jours là. »_ répondit-il.

_« Bon… maintenant qu'un début de solution a été trouvée, je pense qu'un bon petit déjeuné s'impose ! »_ s'exclama Jasper.

_« Tu as raison… Qui aime les crêpes ? »_ demanda Alice, qui s'était reprise.

- - - - -

_« Tu peux t'installer dans cette chambre, l'autre pièce était prévue pour le bureau… à moins que tu ne préfères celle-ci ? »_ demanda ma nouvelle coloc'.

_« Celle-ci est parfaite ! En plus, tu l'as vraiment décoré avec goût ! Je pense que j'aurai fait pareil pour moi au niveau déco… »_

La chambre était très sobre. Des murs crèmes, des rideaux chocolat et turquoise, le couvre lit, les coussins étaient également dans ses teintes. Cette chambre était à l'image de celle qui l'avait décoré, chaleureuse et aimante !

Je revoyais la chambre que Renée m'avait préparé chez elle. Murs blancs, lit avec un couvre lit orange vif… tout avait été donné par les voisines qui voulaient se débarrasser de vieux linges de maison… rien n'avait été choisi pour que je me sente chez moi…

Je secouais la tête pour sortir de ce souvenir.

_« Bon, j'ai mis mes affaires en place… on fait quoi ce soir coloc' ? »_ demandais je en riant.

_« Ce que tu veux… »_

- - - - -

La semaine passa, chacune trouvant ses marques et faisant attention à l'autre. La colocation avec Alice était tout simplement géniale !

Ce matin, pourtant, le stress était l'invité surprise du petit déjeuner… C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui…

_« Bon, on est habillées, on a nos affaires, on a de l'argent sur nous, les mouchoirs en papier, nos portables. On se retrouve à la pause déjeuner hein ? »_ demanda Alice, surexcitée.

_« Oui, oui, oui… ne t'en fais pas on est ok ! On est levées depuis des heures, tu as choisi mes vêtements pour que je ne fasse pas, je cite "tâche", tu es parfaite et moi, ca va… tu as fait un petit miracle en fait. »_ annonçais je.

Slim noir, petite chaussure à talon très bas et un très beau T-shirt turquoise. Maquillage léger et le tour était joué ! Alice avait opté pour plus d'originalité… section artistique oblige ! Deux débardeurs superposés, un blanc et un noir, une mini jupe noir avec un leggin et des petites bottines. Elle était splendide !

_« Tu crois que Jasper aimera… ? En tout cas, Edward va aimer c'est sur ! Quand il te verra… »_ souligna-t-elle.

_« Jasper va tomber à la renverse je pense ! Mais pourquoi Edward ? Je te rappelle qu'il a une copine… et qu'en plus, on commence à peine à se supporter et à se parler comme des gens civilisés… donc… »_ insistais je.

_« Donc… ok, j'ai compris ! Je ne dis plus rien. Bon, les garçons sont en retard et donc on va être en retard s'ils n'arrivent pas tout de suite ! »_

Une Alice en temps normal, c'est déjà une petite chose surexcitée, gentille mais remuante… Mais une Alice stressée… c'est tout simplement épuisant ! Adorable, mais épuisant !!!

_« Les filles, on est là ! »_ dit une voix derrière la porte.

En moins de deux, nos sacs étaient pris, la porte ouverte et refermée à clefs.

_« On a tout ? »_ demanda une dernière fois Alice.

_« Oui Alice, on a tout… au pire, on est pas dans le désert ! Et si tout va bien, on rentre ce soir à la maison, saines et sauves ! »_ répondis je.

Elle éclata de rire et se tourna enfin vers les garçons qui nous regardait avec de grands yeux.

_« Salut les gars ! On y va ? »_ dit Alice en plantant une bise sur la joue de Jasper et Edward.

_« Salut les filles… ouais, ok, c'est parti. Au fait, vous êtes splendides toutes les deux… »_ annonça mon cousin en dévorant Alice des yeux.

_« Il a raison… il va falloir une machette pour écarter tous vos prétendants à la fin de la journée… »_ souligna Edward en me regardant.

Je rougis devant l'insistance de son regard. Il était vraiment spécial, à souffler le chaud et le froid…

_« Ca tombe bien, j'en ai toujours une dans mon coffre ! »_ affirma Jazz, en riant.

_« Arrêtez de dire des bêtises tous les deux… et allons-y je ne veux pas être en retard aujourd'hui ! »_ s'exclama "je vous laisse deviner qui".

Nous arrivâmes sur le campus déjà noir de monde. C'était grand, vert et ensoleillé !

Sur le parking, nous fumes tout de suite rejoints par Rosalie et Emmett.

_« Salut les gens ! »_ dit Emmett.

_« Bonjour tout le monde. »_ dit Rosalie.

_« Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? »_ demanda Edward.

« Comme un jour de rentrée… Bon, je suis à l'autre bout du campus, donc j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure les mioches ! » annonça Emmett en embrassant Rosalie.

Les mioches ? Ou pas !

_« Yep ! Alice, tu viens avec moi… on est dans le même bâtiment toutes les deux, et je serais peut-être ta marraine… Allons-y ! »_ annonça Rosalie.

_« Oh, ce serait trop bien ! Bella, bon courage ! Jasper, Edward, à tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner ? »_

_« On sera là ! »_ répondit Jasper.

Moi, je me retrouvais donc seule pour découvrir le nouveau monde… Gloups.

_« On t'accompagne Bella, on va pas t'abandonner dans cette jungle ! Et Rosalie, veille bien sur Alice… je te la confie. »_ dit Jasper devant une Alice rougissante.

_« C'est parti ! »_

Mon bâtiment était un peu en retrait… et juste à coté de la bibliothèque ! Fac de Lettres oblige. Les garçons allèrent en section Droit et me promirent de me récupérer à midi.

En allant m'asseoir, je choisis de m'installer derrière un groupe de filles. Bruyantes comme elles étaient, personne ne ferait attention à moi.

_« Oh, tu as vu Edward ? Il est encore plus mignon qu'avant… Mmmmh, j'en ferai bien mon quatre heure, avec son tshirt noir moulant ! »_ s'exclama une voix aiguë.

_« Jess, tu exagères… c'est quand même le copain d'une amie ! »_ répondit une autre voix perchée.

_« Carrie ? Elle s'amuse bien à New York, fais moi confiance… Je ne pense pas que son Eddy lui manque, par contre, il est intéressant ici. Il connaît du monde, enfin surtout sa famille. Et puis, pas vue pas prise ! »_ dit la dénommée Jess.

_« Et toi, tu seras là pour le consoler au cas où c'est ca ? »_

_« Évidemment… je suis une âme charitable, voyons ! Je veux bien faire ce sacrifice ! »_ annonça Jess.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se prenait la tête pour une fille qui se moquait de lui ! Pire qui le trompait… Mais, devais je lui en parler ? Après tout, il m'a dit de me mêler de mes affaires… Pfff, pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ?

_« Salut ! On peut s'asseoir ici ? »_ dit une voix d'homme.

Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir non pas un, mais trois garçons.

_« Euh… »_ commençais je.

_« Moi c'est Jason, eux c'est Kévin et Max. »_

Ils n'attendirent pas et s'installèrent. Heureusement, le prof arriva et le cours commenca avec les habituelles présentations et une explication du contenu du programme de l'année.

_« Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? »_ demanda Jason.

_« Bella… mais, on peut écouter s'il te plait. »_ dis je froidement.

_« Désolé. »_ répondit-il, pas désolé du tout !

La fin des cours arriva. Je me dépêchais de ramasser mes affaires pour retrouver les autres.

_« On va manger. On t'accompagne ? »_ dit Jason en m'emboîtant le pas.

_« C'est bon, je l'accompagne. »_ annonça une voix, insistant sur le 'je'.

Jasper ! Mon sauveur !

_« Ah ok… A bientôt j'espère ! »_

Mais il ne lâche pas l'affaire celui-là !

_« Ouais, c'est ça… »_ dis je en partant.

_« Merci Jasper ! Mais au fait, où est Edward ? »_

_« En route pour la cafète, il a du passer chercher un dossier ou un truc dans le genre. »_

_« Ok. »_ répondis je, quelque peu déçue. Enfin quoi que, comment lui parler sans penser à ce que j'avais entendu ?

_« Bon, tu commences fort ! Ed avait raison, il va falloir des haches pour écarter tous tes soupirants ! »_ rit-il.

_« Mais oui, bien sûr… Je suis un sex symbol, c'est bien connu !! »_ dis je amèrement, ce qui accentua son rire.

La bâtiment qui servait de cafétéria était séparé des autres. A peine sortis, nous tombions sur Alice et Rosalie, suivies de quelques amis à Rose, me semble-t-il. Je sentis Jasper se tendre à mes côtés. Je reportais mon regard sur le groupe qui arrivait. Deux garçons semblaient vraiment intéressés par ce que racontait notre chère Alice. Elle était tellement absorbée dans son récit qu'elle ne nous remarqua pas. Ce fut Rosalie, qui lui donnant un cou de coude dans l'épaule, nous désigna de la tête. A peine avait-elle relevée la tête, qu'un énorme sourire fendit son visage. Le même que Jasper, à l'instant ! Elle se précipita vers nous, se jetant dans mes bras. Ah, parce qu'elle m'avait vu ?! J'étais étonnée, j'aurai pourtant jurer que quelqu'un d'autre accaparait son attention !!

**Pov Jasper**

Moi, jaloux ? Nan pas du tout. C'est seulement que, si j'avais pu, j'aurais sortit la machette, comme dirait Edward, et je les aurait envoyer dans un autre monde ces deux là ! Serait-elle intéressée par un de ces gars ? Les deux peut-être ? Non mais ça va pas Jazz, tu délires là ! me sermonnais je.

Pourtant, quand elle me sourit comme ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que ce sourire n'est adressé qu'à moi et seulement à moi… Notre échange dura quelques secondes. Et quelles secondes !!

D'un coup, elle s'élança vers nous pour se jeter dans les bras de Bella, cette dernière ayant un regard étonné.

_« Ah ma Bella ! Tu m'as manqué ! Mon Dieu, quels boulets… »_ chuchota-t-elle désignant les deux garçons avec qui pourtant elle semblait bien s'entendre.

_« Mais, tu semblais les apprécier ? »_ demandais je, sur un ton un peu trop sec.

_« Non mais ça va pas ! Ils me collent, j'essayais de leur montrer à quel point je peux être hystérique, enthousiaste, exubérante et tout autre synonyme signifiant que je m'emballe de trop. J'espérais les faire fuir comme ça ! »_ ria-t-elle.

_« Eh ben ma belle, c'est mal partit ! »_ ajouta Bella, en voyant les deux soupirants approcher.

_« Alice, tu n'avais pas fini ton récit sur les différentes sortes de cuir. »_ demanda l'un des deux, dévorant Alice du regard. Je crois bien que le cuir ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas du tout !! Cours mon vieux, dans deux minutes je t'envoie six pieds sous terre ! Ais je dit que j'étais jaloux ?? Hum.

_« Euuuh… eh bien… »_ Elle lança un regard suppliant à Bella. Ma cousine allait répliquer lorsque je pris les devant, le faisait à sa place. Il fallait que j'agisse, et vite !

_« Allez Alice, allons manger. »_ Et là, comme si cela était une routine, quelque chose que je faisais chaque jour, je passais un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe, l'entraînant vers la cafète suivi de Bella et de Rosalie.

Nous nous installâmes à une des tables encore vides, laissant de la place pour Emmett et Edward. Je paniquais légèrement, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard d'Alice, craignant qu'elle n'ait pas apprécier. Je pris néanmoins la parole, levant les yeux vers elle :

_« Alice excuses moi, mais… je voulais juste… »_ commençais je.

_« Merci Jazz ! »_ me dit-elle, en souriant. Elle leva sa main et la posa sur la mienne, sur la table.

Je déglutis, mon cœur s'accélérant rien qu'à son touché.

_« Je n'ai pas voulu paraître impoli ou quoi que ce soit, je voulais t'aider…»_ et surtout je voulais éloigner ces deux Don Juan, pensais je.

_« C'était assez… inattendu. Mais j'ai vraiment apprécié ton geste. » _me dit-elle, ses joues devenant plus rouges que d'habitude.

_« Quel gentleman Jazz chéri ! »_ me lança Bella malicieusement.

_« Jazz chéri ? Mais tu sors ça d'où Bella ?!! C'est trop… !! »_ Ah, Emmett le retour ! Edward le contourna pour s'installer en face de Bella. Celle-ci rougit légèrement, puis se ressaisit avant de baisser les yeux sur son repas. Je devais bsolument avoir une discussion avec elle !

Emmett pris place près de Rosalie, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Au secours !

_« Em', trouve toi une chambre s'il te plait ! J'aimerais manger sans entendre des bruits suspects ! »_ se plaignit son frère.

_« Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi coincé que toi, Eddy ! »_ ria Emmett.

_« Pourquoi la vie m'a-t-elle donné un frère pareil… ? Qu'ais je fais pour mériter une telle torture !? »_

Tout le monde partit d'un fou rire. Je regardais les gens à notre table. Ma nouvelle famille en quelque sorte. C'était bon de nous voir tous réunis, à partager des moments comme ceux -là. Chacun ayant vécu leur vie, leur moments de joie, de peine. Maintenant nous les partagions ensemble, Bella de plus en plus ouverte aux autres, Edward qui reprenait sa vie amoureuse en main, Emmett et Rosalie, le couple que tout le monde enviait car ils vivaient une très belle histoire qui promettait de durer et Alice… Le petit lutin toujours joyeux mais si fragile. Et je m'en faisais un devoir de la protéger. Je reviens sur terre, écoutant ce que Bella était entrain de raconter.

_« … et ils se sont assis comme ça, sans que je leur ai dit de le faire ou pas. C'était d'une impolitesse ! »_ En entendant une sorte de grognement, je me tournais vers Edward, qui lançant une regard noir vers une table située à quelques mètres de la notre. Je me penchais et vit que Bella était entrain de nous parler des trois gars que j'avais gentiment remballé à la sortie de son cours.

_« Je vais me chercher à boire. »_ Mon meilleur ami se leva, et partit à vive allure, quelque peu secoué. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? »_ demanda Bella, inquiète.

_« Ce n'est pas toi Bella, t'inquiète pas. Il est bizarre en ce moment. »_ annonça Emmett, inquiet. Il avait aussi remarqué que quelque chose dérangeait Edward alors.

**Pov Bella**

Le reste de la journée s'était plutôt bien passée, malgré l'incident de la cafète. Emmett m'avait assuré que je n'y était pour rien, mais j'avais remarqué le regard noir d'Edward lorsque j'avais commencé à parler des mes trois nouveaux « amis ». Était-ce des gens qu'il connaissait ? Aurais je dit quelque chose qui ne lui aurait pas plu ? Allez savoir. Edward devenait un vrai mystère pour moi. Plus les jours passaient plus il changeait d'humeur.

D'ailleurs, je devrais parler à Jazz de cette fameuse Jess. Nous avions décidé de manger avec les garçons dans notre appartement. Alice prenait sa douche, je lui laissais un mot sur la table de la cuisine en lui disant que j'étais chez les garçons.

Edward était dans sa chambre, écoutant de la musique, sûrement entrain de prévoir son prochain voyage à New York. Je me dirigeais vers celle de mon cousin et toquais.

_« Ouais, Eddy… euh Edward, 2 minutes._ - il ouvrit la porte, étonné - _Ah. Edward, aurais tu subis une quelconque chirurgie et te serais transformé en une belle brune qui me sert de cousine ? »_

Je ris et forçais le passage pour entrer dans sa chambre, lui lançant au passage mon poing dans son épaules.

_« Arrête tes bêtises Jazz !! »_

_« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite chère cousine, alors que nous nous retrouvons dans exactement… 25 minutes ? »_ demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre.

_« Hum… C'est assez délicat. Je sais que je dois me mêler de ce qui me regarde, on me l'a déjà dit mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, je l'ai entendu dire ça et voilà… je ne peux pas le garder pour moi, si déjà on veut être amis, il faut pouvoir se dire ce genre de choses, non ?! »_

Il me regardait, la bouche grande ouverte. Je passais ma main devant ses yeux, puis plaça celle-ci sous son menton pour refermer sa bouche.

_« Allô Jasper ici Bella ! La Terre à Jasper !! »_

_« Euh, Bell's ? De quoi tu me parles ??? »_

Oops. C'était pourtant cohérent ce que j'avais dit. Non ?

_« Mais de Jess ! »_ m'écriais je.

_« Je te reçois pas 5 sur 5 là, Bella. Ok, tu dois te mêler de tes affaires. Après qui à dit quoi ?!! Et surtout c'est qui Jess ?! »_

Bon c'est partit. Je lui racontais ce que j'avais entendu plus tôt dans la journée, m'arrêtant quelque fois pour laisser Jasper réagir.

_« Donc, en clair, je ne sais pas si je dois lui annoncer ça. Peut-être que cette Jess ne sait pas de quoi elle parle ? Roooh Jazz, c'est tellement compliqué ! »_

_« Je crois que tu devrais attendre. Il va aller à New York, il va la voir. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a en tête pour l'instant, j'ai peut-être ma petite idée, mais laissons ce voyage passer et voyons dans quel état il reviendra. Je pense que ça sera déjà assez dur comme ça, ne lui compliquons pas les choses. Et d'ailleurs comme tu l'as dit, on ne sait pas si cette Jess est digne de confiance. D'ailleurs son nom est Jessica Stanley. Une des amies à Carrie et réputée pour être une vraie "bip" quand elle s'y met. Je ne connais pas grand chose d'elle mais elle a peut-être raconté ça dans le but d'arriver à ses fins avec Edward. »_

_« Oui, tu as sans doutes raison. C'est tellement embarrassant comme situation. J'aimerais l'aider. Même si… Enfin après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu sais. »_

_« Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ? »_ me dit-il soudainemment. C'était quoi ça comme question ?! Je lui fis les gros yeux, tapant gentiment sur sa jambe qu'il avait replié sous ses fesses.

_« N'importe quoi Jazz ! Je l'aime bien comme j'aime… Emmett, par exemple. Un ami, c'est tout. Et encore, c'est mal partit notre amitié. Et puis il est vraiment bizarre en ce momoent. »_ ajoutais je en soufflant. J'espère que mon visage ne trahissait pas le trouble causé par sa question.

En effet, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fascinée par Edward. J'essayais d'analyser ses réactions, ses mouvements, me sentant de plus en plus embrouillée. Et débile, aussi !

_« Tu sais, Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de méprisant. Il est adorable, et mérite d'être aimer. Vous devriez passés du temps ensemble, apprendre à vous connaître. Je suis sûre que tu serais agréablement surprise ! »_

_« Je vais y méditer, ô Mister Love ! Tu devrais travailler dans les relations publiques toi ! »_ ajoutais je en riant.

Soudain, on taqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, qui s'était changé, portant maintenant une chemise blanche et un jean noir. Voyons Bella, ne bave pas comme ça !!!

_« Euh… Désolé de vous déranger, mais quelqu'un s'impatiente ! Une certaine Alice Brandon demande à vous voir Miss Swan. Elle est contrariée… C'est mauvais signe ? »_

_« Tu n'imagines même pas, Edward ! »_ soufflais je en me levant pour la rejoindre.

- - - - -

Alice et moi avions commencé à préparer le dîner. Les garçons étaient tous les deux au salon ; nous avions décidé de les virer de la cuisine après les avoir surpris en train de picorer dans les différents plats. Nous nous attaquâmes au dessert lorsque, tout à coup, Alice poussa un de ses cris « spécial Alice ».

_« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Bella ! »_

_« Alice, mais arrête de crier comme ça !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Elle s'était brûlée ?! Elle s'était tâchée ?! Oh non, faite qu'elle ne se soit pas tâchée… Son beau débardeur griffé… Elle allait nous faire une crise d'hystérie !

Je retenais mon souffle.

_« Y'a plus de sucre !!! »_

Hein ? Je soufflais bruyamment. Et moi qui m'attendais à pire…

_« Et c'est pour ça que tu cries ?! »_ demandais je perplexe.

_« Ben… oui. Mais je suis vraiment stressée en ce moment ! Désolée Bell's… Mais j'ai fait fondre le chocolat, tout est prêt et voilà. En tout cas, pas sucre… pas de gâteau ! »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Mon Dieu, Alice, que vais je faire de toi !!

_« Je vais en acheter à l'épicerie du coin. Pendant ce temps, Mlle Brandon, votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de… rester zen !!! Tout va bien se passer Alice, ne t'inquiètes pas! Nous sommes là. »_ ajoutais je en désignant du doigt le salon où se trouvait Jasper et Edward.

_« Et ce message s'autodétruira dans 5 secondes c'est ça ?! »_ dit-t-elle amusée.

_« Allez j'y vais, je préviens les garçons. »_ dis je en me dirigeant vers le salon pour prendre de l'argent et ma veste.

Edward était assis dans le fauteuil pendant que Jasper était allongé sur le canapé, tous les deux regardant un match de base-ball.

_« Ca va, la vie est belle cousin ? »_ lui demandais je en riant.

_« Hey, c'est vous qui nous avez mis à la porte ! Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle crie comme ça ?! Aurait-elle tâché son si joli débardeur ?! »_

Ce n'était pas mon cousin pour rien !

_« Jasper Whitlock, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! Je te pensais plus gentleman que ça ! Nan, elle vient juste de remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de sucre. D'ailleurs, cette découverte m'a causé la perte d'un tympan ! »_

J'entendis Edward rire… et je ne m'y ferais jamais. C'était tout simplement le son le plus sexy que j'ai entendu ! Se moquerait-il de moi ?

_« Bon je vais en chercher. Je vous laisse, bandes de feignasses ! Naaan je rigole ! »_ ajoutais je en voyant mon cousin se retourner, prêt à m'envoyer un coussin.

Malgré que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, il faisait encore assez jour et c'était plutôt agréable, sachant que le noir et moi n'étions pas de bons amis ! La journée avait été particulièrement agréable pour un mois de septembre, la température avoisinant les 21 degrés. Je repensais aux nouvelles rencontres que j'avais faites, m'empêchant de penser à cette Jessica, qui me sortait déjà par les trous de nez, soit dit en passant ! Les trois garçons m'avaient abordé et carrément dragué sans vergogne, sous le regard protecteur de Jasper. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas attendu pour montrer à tous qu'Alice était plus, beaucoup plus qu'une amie. Il disait l'avoir fait pour l'aider à se débarrasser des quelques personnes encombrantes et assez collantes qu'elle avait rencontré, mais je ne m'y laissais pas prendre. Mon Jazz est jaloux, aucun doute là-dessus !

Quant à moi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Edward avait-il réagi de cette façon. Plus je me posais la question plus je devenais maboule ! Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête, ça en devenait une obsession.

J'entrais dans la supérette et décidais de faire quelques courses si déjà j'étais sur place. Me déplaçant dans les rayons à la recherche de pâtes, je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise. J'avais comme l'impression que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un m'épiait. Je m'arrêtais brusquement et me retournais d'un coup pour voir une silhouette se déplacer dans la rangée voisine de celle où je me trouvais. Ne surtout pas paniquer. Ne surtout… pas… paniquer. Je décidais d'écourter mes emplettes et rejoignis la caisse à toute allure, jetant de temps à autre des regards par-dessus mon épaule.

En sortant, je me dirigeais avec hâte vers notre immeuble. Cependant mon mal aise persistait, et je me mis à marcher plus vite, me concentrant sur mes pas pour ne pas tomber ou heurter quelqu'un. Très difficile, surtout pour moi. Enfin, j'arrivais devant l'immeuble quand soudain une main m'agrippa l'épaule, me faisant m'arrêter brusquement. Je poussais un cri, effrayée et une main se posa sur ma bouche pendant que la personne m'ordonnait de me taire. Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnu entre toutes. Lucas.

_« Laissez la tranquille. Toi et tes amis. Surtout le blond. Je ne veux plus qu'il pose un seul regard sur mon ange. C'est clair ? »_

Je marmonnais un semblant de phrase, essayant de reprendre mes esprits en analysant ce qu'il venait de dire. Voyant que je ne pouvais parler, il enleva doucement sa main de ma bouche.

_« Ne cries surtout pas. »_ m'ordonna-t-il.

_« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. »_ dis je, quelques trémolos dans la voix. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Pour Alice.

_« Ah bon ? »_ s'esclaffa-t-il.

J'étais toujours dos à lui, je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux. Je décidais de me retourner plantant mon regard noir dans le sien qui était plein de rage.

_« Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités !! Alice n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais à toi ! Alors cesse de lui envoyer des menaces. Ne t'en prend plus à elle, elle n'est plus seule et je te promets que si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, il n'y aura pas que moi pour t'en faire baver ! »_ crachais je en colère.

D'un coup, il me prit par les épaules et me fit reculer contre la façade de l'immeuble. Dans un geste brusque, il m'y plaqua contre, mes omoplates cognant contre le mur me provoquant un élancement dans le dos. Je gémissais de douleur. Puis, il déplaça une de ses mains pour la poser sur ma gorge, en dessous de mon menton, cherchant ainsi à maintenir ma tête contre le mur.

_« Tu es en certaine ? Elle est à moi. A MOI !! »_ cria-t-il, furieux. Il était dans un tel état de colère que j'étais angoissée à l'idée qu'il puisse me faire du mal. Il augmenta la pression de sa main sur ma gorge. Ma respiration était saccadée, j'essayais de trouver un moyen de l'éloigner. Je bougeais, essayant d'échapper à sa poigne.

_« Où crois-tu pouvoir aller ? Je peux faire ce que je veux de vous, de vous tous, ton petit copain compris !_ - Mon quoi ?!! _- Ah, comment s'appelle-t-il de nouveau… Edmund? Edward ! Oui c'est ça. Eddy ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? »_ Euh.

_« Il ne m'arrivera sûrement rien. Par contre à toi, si. Lâche-la. Tout de suite ! Et n'appelle plus jamais Eddy !!! »_

Edward, les traits tirés par la colère, venait de sortir de l'immeuble. Rapidement, il fut à notre hauteur et empoigna Lucas. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, secouée par des tremblements, mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Assise sur le sol, dos contre le mur, je me focalisais sur les deux garçons. Edward planta un énorme coup de poings dans la figue de Lucas. La panique m'envahit. J'avais peur pour Edward, peur que ça tourne mal et qu'il soit blessé. Par ma faute…

*** * * * ***

J'étais en colère. Cet insousciant avait tout gaché ! Mais… ce n'est que partie remise…

* * *

**L'attente vallait-elle le coup ?! J'espère !**

**Quel est votre passage favori ?**

**Alice et Jasper, ça avance ça avance !!**

**Edward et Bella. Si Bella voudrait bien appliquer le conseil de tonton Jazz, c'est-à-dire apprendre à connaître Edward et passer du temps avec lui, on en serait très ravies ! xD**

**Alors oui, Jessica est une énorme pouf. Carrie est une énoooooorme pouf. On en les aime pas, en clair !**

**Pour l'instant le chapitre 9 n'est pas encore écrit, on va essayé de le faire vite. Mais entre mes examens, mon départ pour l'université et le boulot de ma tante, c'est pas facile ! Alors j'espère qu'on pourra vous apporter ce chapitre plus vite que pour le 8 !**

**Profitez bien des dernières semaines de vacances ! A bientôt !**

**Ciao !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Amies du soir, Bonsoir ! Enfin nous sommes de retour pour la suite de nos aventures ! Encore toutes nos excuses, manque de temps, mais on s'y est remises !**

**Un grand merci à ****Lolie-Lili****, ****Joeymalia42****, ****HEFIDA****, ****Mamzelle-Nami****, ****Butterflied75****, ****bellardtwilight****, ****katner****, ****samy940****, ****Nikita Lann****, Mathilde, ****eliloulou****, ****aude77****, ****twilight-alice-jasper****, ****Mimily****, ****yayalia****, ****EstL****, ****NessieOOOCullenoOoBlack****, ****lena -lna933-****, ****Bellaandedwardamour****, mel31, ****Mrs Esmee Cullen****, ****x8-twilight-8x****, twilighteuse27, ****babounette****. Merci également aux messages de soutien de ****twilight-alice-jasper****, ****Nikita Lann****, ****samy940****, ****caro30****, ****yayalia****, ****katner****, ****eliloulou****, ****Deb0raah****.  
**

**Ca a prit plus de temps que prévu, mais le chapitre a enfin été écrit entièrement ! On attaque avec un Pov Jasper sur ce qui se passe à l'appart' juste après que Bella soit descendue.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Edward, les traits tirés par la colère, venait de sortir de l'immeuble. Rapidement, il fut à notre hauteur et empoigna Lucas. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, secouée par des tremblements, mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Assise sur le sol, dos contre le mur, je me focalisais sur les deux garçons. Edward planta un énorme coup de poings dans la figue de Lucas. La panique m'envahit. J'avais peur pour Edward, peur que ça tourne mal et qu'il soit blessé. Par ma faute…  
_****

**Pov Jasper**

Bella venait de partir juste avant qu'Edward se lève pour aller passer un quelconque coup de fil. J'en profitais pour lui piquer la télécommande et zapper pour trouver autre chose que du base-ball. Certes, j'aimais bien, mais à petite dose !

Mon meilleur ami se jeta sur le fauteuil et posa son portable sur la petite table.

_« Ca y'est, j'ai réservé l'hôtel et le billet d'avion… Dans quelques jours, cette histoire sera terminée, je serais fixé pour la suite. »_ me dit-il en poussant un soupir.

_« Tu es sûr ? Je sais bien que je t'ai conseillé d'aller la voir à New York, mais, il faut que ça vienne de toi… »_ lui dis je, soucieux de cette décision.

_« Au contraire Jazz, tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu ne m'as jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, tu as toujours été là pour moi sans conditions… d'ailleurs, je pourrais très bien tomber amoureux de toi ! »_ annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Je me sentis devenir blême. Non, je n'étais pas prêt à affronter ça. En plus il y avait Alice et… Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant la mine d'Edward qui se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

Je me détendis en lui envoyant un coussin. Nos rires éclatèrent, l'air soudain plus serein.

_« Oh mon amour, enfin tu te déclares !! »_ clamais je en me levant et en ouvrant les bras. Edward se jeta sur moi et nous tombâmes tous les deux sur le canapé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je reprenais mon souffle.

_« Blague à part, c'est courageux mec ! »_ lui dis je, reprenant une position convenable.

_« Merci, mais il était temps que je le fasse et puis tu sais… il se passe des choses en moi que je ne comprend pas bien et j'ai le sentiment que Carrie est un obstacle à quelque chose qui doit se réaliser. »_

Je regardais Edward avec des yeux ronds. Tiens, tiens… que me cachait-il ?

Au moment où j'allais lui demander des explications, Alice entra dans la pièce.

_« J'attends Bella qui n'arrive pas et mon gâteau… On va être privés de dessert ! »_ ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui fit fondre comme neige au soleil ma déception de ne pas avoir pu questionner Edward.

_« Tu sais, connaissant ma cousine, elle aura certainement du allonger la liste de courses ! Tout lui parait indispensable et à mon avis, elle doit trainer des sacs derrière elle ! Je vais aller à sa rencontre, ne t'en fais pas… »_ commençais je en voyant Alice regarder sa montre, inquiète.

_« Non, laisse Jazz ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes… et puis propose ton aide à notre adorable voisine. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose ! »_

Cet imbécile avait réussit à me faire rougir… Et sa remarque sibylline avait également fait apparaître une belle teinte rosée sur les joues d'Alice, qui était absolument craquante !

_« Tu as raison Edward ! Alors Alice, puis je te proposer mes services ? »_ demandais je alors qu'Edward s'en allait chercher je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa chambre, sans m'avoir tout d'abord gratifié d'un clin d'œil tout à fait… discret…

_« Et bien, avec plaisir ! M'aiderais tu à choisir un film pour ce soir. J'aimerais que nous passions un bon moment. »_

J'allais pouvoir choisir le film complice de ma tentative d'approche de ce soir… C'est simple, je n'en pouvais plus de résister à l'appel de ses lèvres… et même si un homme est nigaud par définition, il faut l'admettre, certains signes ne trompent pas et je pense qu'Alice est aussi attirée par moi que je l'étais d'elle… mais il fallait y aller en douceur.

_« Ok Alice mais pas de film d'horreur alors… ! Je suis un vrai trouillard ! » _dis je avec une fausse mine apeurée.

Elle éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers les étagères. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, c'est vrai qu'elle prenait son temps ma cousine…

_« Bon, on a pas mal de choix. On pourrait partir sur quelque chose de marrant avec une petite histoire d'amour, non ? »_ demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Quand elle me regardait avec ces yeux là, je savais que je ne résisterais pas… Elle aurait tout… tout de moi…

_« Ok. Hum que penses tu de "La Momie" ? »_

Elle haussa délicatement les sourcils, dédaignant mon choix.

_« Mmmh… "Bodyguard" alors ? »_ Je m'imaginais déjà la prenant dans mes bras et… Son air affolé me fit me rendre compte de l'absurde de cette proposition car après tout, c'était un peu son quotidien…

Tout à coup, une illumination ! Edward me détesterait certainement, mais, aux grands maux, les grand moyens !

_« "Dirty Dancing" ? »_

_« Oh oui, oui !!! »_ clamait-elle en tapant des mains. La voir heureuse était tout ce qui m'importait.

A ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte.

_« Ah enfin, Bella est de retour ! »_ dis je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qui se trouvait devant moi mais d'autres. A croire qu'ils passaient tout leur temps chez nous ces deux là !

_« Emmett, Rosalie, mais quelle surprise ! »_ m'exclamais je.

_« Salut mec ! On s'est dit avec ma Rose que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne se voyait plus alors… »_

_« C'est vrai… quelques heures peuvent sembler une éternité quand on aime… ! »_ riais je.

Je les faisais entrer et Edward s'avança pour les saluer avant de s'en aller pour chercher Bella.

_« J'en ai pour une minute ! »_

_« Où va-t-il ? »_ me demanda Emmett en fermant la porte.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre car Alice le fit pour moi.

_« Il est allé chercher Bella. Ca fait un bout de temps qu'elle est partie, on était à cours de sucre donc elle est vite descendue en acheter. Mais ça s'éternise, et je m'inquiète… On avait prévu de manger ici, j'avais inviter les garçons pour les remercier de m'aider. »_

_« Il s'est passé autre chose ? »_ s'inquiéta Emmett.

Alice se retourna vers moi, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approchais d'elle et déposais un baiser sur son front.

_« Je lui expliquerai moi, ne t'en fais pas. »_ la rassurais je. Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état. Ce Lucas allait m'entendre !!

Rosalie et Emmett échangèrent un regard et ce dernier prit la parole, détendant l'atmosphère.

_« Alors comme ça, vous aviez prévu de manger tous ensemble ? Sans me le dire ? Mon frère, son meilleur ami, la voisine et la cousine sont vraiment injustes ! »_ s'exclama-t-il avec une moue digne de Caliméro.

_« L'estomac sur pattes, le retour ! »_ se moqua Rose.

_« Tu crois que je l'entretiens comment mon corps d'athlète hein ? Ce même corps qui t'envoie au septième ciel tous les… »_

_« C'est bon Em' stop on a compris !! »_ le coupais je en riant.

La bonne humeur était de retour, ne manquait plus que Bella et Edward.

_« On est quand même bien tombé, chérie ! Tu vois quand je te disais que j'avais un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses, détecter la bonne bouffe au bon moment !! »_

_« Il m'exaspère… »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, je compatis et suis de tout cœur avec toi ! »_ ria gentiment Alice.

_« Bon, changeons de sujet avant qu'il ne nous fasse un discours sur "la merveilleuse aventure de la nutrition d'Emmett"._ - reprit Rose -_ Qu'est-ce qui est prévu après manger ? »_

_« "Dirty Dancing" ! »_

Alice et Rosalie se regardèrent et dirent d'une seule voix : _« On laisse pas bébé dans un coin ! »_ et elle éclatèrent de rire.

Je regardais Emmett, le mine éplorée…

_« Pauvre de nous… »_ dit-il en suivant du regard les deux filles qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

_« Je sais mec, je sais… et Ed n'est pas encore au courant, t'imagines sa tête… ?! »_

_« Nan, je préfère pas !!_ - ria-t-il - _Bon, tu me racontes ? »_ demanda-t-il, tout d'un coup plus sérieux.

_« En gros, Lucas poursuit Alice et Bella est avec elle pour la rassurer. Le problème est que Bella est allée faire une course et que ça dure depuis longtemps. Edward est parti la retrouver pour rassurer Alice et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ca fait un moment maintenant qu'il est partit, je commence à flipper. »_

_« Ce Lucas est un grand malade ! Alice n'a pas besoin de ce taré dans sa vie. Ca sent mauvais Jazz ! Je vais rejoindre Edward, on sait jamais. »_

_« Tu as raison, mais je t'accompagne. Je préfère. Et puis les filles s'enfermeront ici. »_

Notre départ se fit dans une certaine urgence, certains que quelque chose se passait…

_« Faites attention tous les deux… Jazz, stp… »_ commença Alice.

_« Pas de soucis… Et puis rassures toi, dès qu'on les trouve on revient, on ne s'éternisera pas. Et je ne raterai "Dirty Dancing" pour rien au monde ! »_ ajoutais je pour la détendre.

Nous entendîmes les verrous se tirés derrière nous et hâtâmes le pas vers la sortie. J'étais de plus en plus inquiet, et j'avais des raisons de l'être, surtout en voyant ce qui se passait sous mes yeux…

Une personne était au sol, une autre penchée sur elle. Au loin, une silhouette courrait…

_« Bella ! »_ criais je.

**Pov Bella**

Edward maintenait Lucas au sol. Ce dernier avait fini de menacer tout le monde et semblait à présent se rendre compte de la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait.

_« Edward, il faut me comprendre. Je ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, à ta copine non plus tu sais, mais j'ai perdu la tête… et je l'aime tellement. Et je la respecte beaucoup, je vais la laisser aller à son rythme… »_ essaya-t-il de se justifier. On voyait très bien qu'il n'était pas sincère, il ne pouvait pas l'être, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Certes il aimait Alice, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la harceler autant…

_« Non, je t'arrête tout de suite… Alice a peur de toi et pour le moment, ne t'approches pas d'elle, ni de Bella. Ne t'approches pas de l'appart', ni de la fac. En gros tu te débrouilles pour ne pas respirer le même air qu'elles ! C'est clair ? »_ continua Edward, le voix remplie de haine.

Edward avait réussi à attraper Lucas tandis qu'il me tenait contre le mur. En l'espace d'un instant, Lucas avait quitté le sol et s'était retrouvé sur le ventre, le visage maintenu au sol tourné vers moi. Du sang coulait de sa bouche au menton suite au coup de poing donné par Edward.

Je ne bougeais plus, adossée au mur. J'avais peur, j'étais terrorisée…

_« Edward… »_ dis je, tout bas.

_« Bella, ça va ?! »_ demanda-t-il, en relevant la tête, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le mien.

_« Je… oui… »_

_« Oh, comme c'est mignon… Les amoureux veulent pouvoir se retrouver, comme c'est dommage, je suis là ! »_ annonça sarcastiquement Lucas.

_« Ta gueule Lucas ! »_ cria Edward.

_« T'énerves pas joli cœur ! »_

Mais il était suicidaire ?!! Il s'amusait à chercher Edward… Ce dernier était à bout, je ne sais pas ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais ses envies de meurtre étaient très claires. Il devait se calmer…

_« Edward, stp… ne l'écoutes pas… »_ tentais je.

_« Elle est bonne ta copine ! »_

_« Premièrement, tu ne parles pas des dames comme ça, bouffon ! »_ asséna Edward, le frappant sur la derrière de la tête.

_« Aïe, calme ! Et puis quoi d'autre… Attends je sais, c'est pas ta copine hein ! Ouais, elle est vraiment bonne ! Je crois que je pourrais sans doute faire un effort et lui montrer à elle aussi que je suis un homme, un vrai… »_ dit-il en ricanant. Mes larmes se mirent à couler… Etais je moi aussi devenue une cible… ? Non, ce n'était pas possible…

Edward se releva, fou de rage.

_« Mais t'es complètement fou ! Tu vas retourner dans ton hôpital espèce de malade ! »_

En se relevant, il ne prêta pas attention au couvercle de poubelle qui était à portée de main de Lucas.

_« Attention Edward !! Il va… »_

Trop tard. Lucas s'était relevé, et je vis le couvercle s'abattre sur le crâne d'Edward qui tituba et tomba à genoux. Cela fut l'action de trop. D'un coup, mon corps bougea, poussé par la peur qu'Edward soit blessé. Je me précipitais vers lui.

Avant de prendre la fuite, Luca s'arrêta un instant pour me parler.

_« De nouvelles perspectives s'ouvrent à nous Bella… des perspectives réjouissantes… On va bien s'amuser ! »_ rit-il comme un dément et il disparut dans le nuit.

J'entendis quelqu'un crier mon prénom mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, me concentrant sur Edward qui tentait de se relever, carrément sonné.

_« Doucement. Ca va ? »_

_« Arg ! »_ émit-il en se mettant assis.

_« Bella ! Edward ! »_ entendis je derrière moi. Emmett et Jasper se placèrent à mes côtés. Mon attention était restée sur Edward. Je commençais à toucher sa tête à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'avais imaginé pouvoir passer la main dans ses cheveux…

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait qu'une grande bosse qui, vu la grimace qu'il faisait, devait lui faire extrêmement mal.

_« Ouche ! »_ s'exclama-t-il lorsque je passais mes doigts dessus.

_« Désolée ! Tu peux te relever ? »_

_« On va essayer… »_

_« Attends Ed, on t'aide. »_ dit Emmett.

Je me mis debout, et reculais de quelques pas pour pouvoir laisser les garçons s'en occuper. Son frère le soutenait pendant que Jazz s'approchait de moi.

_« Bell's… Viens là. »_ Il me prit dans ses bras et les larmes se mirent à couler. Je laissais aller ma tête contre son épaule, pleurant silencieusement.

C'est Emmett qui prit la parole, me demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je relevais la tête, laissant mon regard s'attarder sur Edward, qui avait un bras autour des épaules de son frère et son autre main était posé sur son front, grimaçant.

_« Longue histoire… Lucas… On pourrait monter à l'appart' svp, il faut le soigner… »_ demandais je désignant Edward.

Ce dernier n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ; il ne parla pas non plus en remontant à l'appartement.

A peine avais-je passé la porte qu'Alice se jeta sur moi. Elle était vraiment paniquée, tout comme Rosalie. Jasper et Emmett déposèrent Edward sur le canapé. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, coudes sur ses genoux. Je m'assis à côté de lui, encore secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de nous expliquer !!? »_ s'exclama Alice.

_« Est-ce que tu aurais la gentillesse de parler moins fort ?! »_ répliqua Edward. Elle allait lui répondre, visiblement vexée, lorsque Jazz posa une main sur son épaule, signalant qu'elle devait se taire et laisser tomber.

Je reportais mon attention sur Edward.

_« Il faudrait que tu ailles à l'hôpital. »_ proposais je.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le coup. »_ répondit-il en me regardant.

Je me levais et allais chercher quelque chose contre le mal de tête ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Je fis signe aux autres de m'attendre à la cuisine pour les explications. Je ramenais le tout au salon où Edward était maintenant seul.

_« Tiens, je préfère que tu prennes ça tout de suite. »_

_« Merci Bella. »_ me dit-il, un sourire en coin.

_« Edward… Je…_ - allez, ce n'est pas si difficile ! - _Je voudrais te remercier. Vraiment. Qui sait ce qu'il m'aurait fait si tu n'avais pas été là… Alors, merci… »_

_« C'est tout_ _à fait normal. On s'aide entre… amis. »_

_« Tu as quand même pris un énorme risque… »_ répliquais je.

_« Certes. Mais tu en vaux la peine… »_

Si je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse… Je levais ma main, hésitante, et la posais doucement sur la sienne. Sa peau me brûlait, mais c'était quelque chose d'agréable.

_« Merci… »_ soufflais je.

_« Tu… tu devrais rejoindre les autres. Hum, je veux dire… Ils attendent des explications. Je vais aller me coucher. J'irais voir mon père demain ; il est médecin. Et puis il faut que je sois en forme pour partir à New York. »_ ajouta-t-il.

Ah oui… New York… La rejoindre…

_« Hum… oui. Reposes toi bien. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, on est là. »_ dis je, quelque peu déçue, en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte en entendant mon prénom. Je me retournais, attendant qu'il parle.

_« Je dois régler des choses avec elle. Il faut qu'on parle. Enfin, tu l'avais remarqué… »_ reprit-il.

_« Vaut mieux que je ne me mêle pas de ça. »_ remarquais je en souriant légèrement.

_« Encore désolé pour ça… »_

_« Allez au lit M. Cullen ! »_ m'exclamais je en me tournant.

Je l'entendis rire avant d'arriver à la cuisine et de fermer la porte derrière moi.

- - - - -

Les explications avaient été faites. Alice s'était presque évanouie tellement elle paniquait, mais Jazz était là, encore et toujours. Je me demandais d'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin se passer quelque chose, ils se tournaient autour depuis longtemps maintenant. Fidèle à lui-même, Emmett avait bombé le torse en scandant qu'il allait venger son petit frère et étriper Lucas. Il fut vite calmer par Rosalie, même si celle-ci semblait plus troublée qu'autre chose. Edward ne refit pas surface, Jasper alla vérifier par sécurité et nous annonça qu'il était endormi.

Nous étions maintenant au salon, devant les quelques plats que nous avions préparé avec Alice. D'ailleurs, Emmett se frottait déjà les mains devant ce spectacle !

Rosalie, assise sur le canapé, nous parlait d'une amie qui s'était fait agresser il y a quelques années.

_« Vous savez, vous devriez appeler la police. Je doute vraiment que ce Lucas ait changé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, Alice. Cette amie_ - dit-elle en insistant sur le mot 'amie' et en regardant Emmett - _ne l'a pas fait tout de suite, et ça s'est mal terminé. »_

_« Oh mon Dieu… mais que lui est-il arrivé ? »_ demanda Alice.

_« Eh bien… Il…_ - bégaya-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux - _Elle a été violée. »_

Emmett s'assis à côté d'elle et prit sa main alors qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_« C'est horrible… »_ m'indignais je. Alice était tout aussi secouée que moi. Etrangement, Jasper restait silencieux, regardant Rose et Emmett.

_« Mais… Mais maintenant elle va mieux. Bien mieux. Parce qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui l'a aidé. Quelqu'un qui l'aime et la respecte, tout en prenant soin d'elle. Elle lui fait confiance parce qu'il a réussi à lui montrer ce qu'est vraiment l'amour. »_ sourit-elle, alors qu'Emmett l'embrassait sur le front.

_« C'est une belle histoire… Enfin pour la fin je veux dire ! »_ rajoutais je.

_« Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas ameuter les forces de police. Il faut que j'en parle à Matthew, j'ai confiance en lui. »_ annonça Alice.

_« Tu es sûre ?_ - dit Jasper précipitamment - _Enfin, il n'est pas la police, il ne représente pas la loi. Il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose… »_

_« Il a toujours eu une grande influence sur Lucas. Je pense qu'il peut m'aider. »_

_« Nous aider. »_ rappelais je.

_« Oui, c'est vrai… D'ailleurs je suis tellement désolée Bella, de t'impliquer là-dedans… Si tu savais comme je… »_

_« Alice, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On va affronter ça ensemble. »_ lui dis je, le prenant dans mes bras.

Je ne savais pas comment gérer cette situation. D'un côté, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'envoyer ce Lucas six pieds sous terre. Mais Alice voulait se débrouiller, demander de l'aide à Matthew. Je devais faire confiance à Alice, même si je préférais en parler avec les autres. Ils étaient aussi impliqué que nous, Jasper et Edward avaient leur mot à dire dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère…

«_ Eh les mioches, vous voulez pas qu'on change de sujet svp ! Quand je déprime, j'ai plus faim et là ces plats m'appellent alors j'ai envie de leur répondre !! »_ s'exclama je-vous-laisse-deviner-qui !

_« On avait pas prévu un film les gens ? »_ nous rappela Jazz.

_« Ouiiii ! »_ s'exclama Alice en se dirigeant de sa démarche gracieuse vers la télé.

_« Trucs de filles, c'est niais !! »_ Emmett sera toujours Emmett !

Alice se tourna vers nous puis m'adressa un sourire ainsi qu'à Rosalie.

_« Désolée les filles ! Puisque les mecs on fait preuve d'un brin d'héroïsme ce soir, c'est eux qui choisiront le film ! »_

Une soirée pleine… d'actions…

*** * * * * **

Ca ne devait pas ce passer comme ça... Cet idiot avait tout gâché...

* * *

**Eh bien oui, pleine d'actions !**

**Edward s'en est quand même bien sortit ! On aurait pu être bien plus sadique avec lui xD**

**J'espère que l'attente vallait le coup... !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus axé sur les relations entre les personnages, donc rapprochement, un peu de jalousie et un départ pour New York au programme ! Il devrait arrivé courant de la semaine prochaine !**

**Bonne soirée ! Enfin plutôt bonne fin de soirée^^**

**Ciao !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?! Retour au campus... Ô joie, ô bonheur !! Les cours, les profs, bosser... ****que demande le peuple --'**

**Toujours autant de plaisir à lire vos reviews, merci beaucoup : eliloulou, bellardtwilight, sukiand, lena -lna933-, mel031, Butterflied75 **(oui, oui on a retrouvé nos marques ! Il était temps !)**, AnZeLe42100, mimie30, mélanie, aude77, Mathilde **(Gniark sexy Robichou =P Baves pas trop, tu risques de te noyer... 3)**, katner.**

**Les idées ont fusé, je vous le garantis ! Un chapitre, comme je l'ai dit, plus axé sur les personnages. Pour celui là, on a toujours les mêmes Pov mais on change plus que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à rajouter : J-7 les amies =) Héhé !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Zanfio =D**

* * *

_Alice se tourna vers nous puis m'adressa un sourire ainsi qu'à Rosalie._

_« Désolée les filles ! Puisque les mecs on fait preuve d'un brin d'héroïsme ce soir, c'est eux qui choisiront le film ! »_

_Une soirée pleine… d'actions…_

**_* * * * * _**

_Ca ne devait pas ce passer comme ça... Cet idiot avait tout gâché..._

**Pov Bella**

La soirée d'hier s'était terminée sur un Emmett en pleine démonstration de karaté ou quelque chose dans le genre. Nous avions eu droit à un film d'action, du genre films américains avec voitures, pistolets, et bagarres à tout va !

Alice s'était endormie dans les bras de Jasper qui l'avait porté dans sa chambre. J'avais pris le temps de ranger le salon avant d'aller me coucher.

Ce matin était bien ensoleillé, mais les températures avaient commencé à chuter. Bien que je commençais à 9h, je pris mon petit-déjeuner et me préparais avant d'aller réveiller la marmotte qui me servait de colocataire. J'entrais dans sa chambre et la retrouvais sous sa couette, ne dépassaient que quelques pointes de cheveux. Elle marmonnait un semblant de phrase, et je m'approchais pour entendre.

_« Jazz… non mords pas Bella… »_

J'éclatais de rire et décidais de mettre fin à ce rêve (ou ce cauchemar) au combien… intéressant !!

_« Allez debout ! Aliiice ! »_ l'appelais je en la secouant.

_« Non… Lis pas dans mes pensées Eddy… Une Porsche jaune… ! »_ murmura-t-elle.

Mon rire reprit de plus belle. Mais de quoi était-elle en train de rêver ?!

_« Non, Eddy ne lit pas dans les pensées et tu n'as pas de Porsche jaune ! Allez Alice réveille toi ! »_ dis je plus fort.

Elle se releva d'un coup, regardant partout dans sa chambre avant d'arrêter son regard sur moi.

_« On a réussi ? »_ me demanda-t-elle.

_« Hum… à faire quoi ? »_ répondis je perplexe.

«_ Bah, à s'enfuir ! On a failli se faire tuer par des vampires en Italie et puis… Oh ! Tu dois me prendre pour une folle ! »_ ria-t-elle.

_« Non, pas du tout Alice, plus rien ne m'étonne avec toi ! Quel… magnifique rêve dis donc ! »_

_« M'en parle pas… » _dit-elle en secouant la tête.

_« Bon, c'est pas que t'as cours à 8h, mais t'as cours à 8h alors dépêche avant que des vampires assoiffés de sang ne viennent te manger ! D'ailleurs, le petit dej est sur la table. »_ lui dis je en sortant de sa chambre.

_« A vos ordres chef ! »_ entendis je.

Mes affaires étaient prêtes, je n'avais rien oublié. Après avoir revérifier, je me plantais au milieu du salon ne sachant quoi faire. Je repensais à la soirée de hier. Plus précisément au moment où j'avais discuté avec Edward. Certes, cela avait été court mais je pense que nous venions de passer un cap important dans cette amitié que nous essayons de mettre en place. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir aider, je pouvais laisser derrière moi tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui à mon arrivée. Il fallait que je lui laisse une chance, apprendre à connaître cet Edward dont Jasper m'avait parlé avant que j'arrive, ce même Edward qui commençait à faire surface depuis quelques semaines…

C'est Alice qui stoppa le cours de mes pensées en m'appelant de la cuisine.

_« Y'a quoi dans ta tasse ? Du sang ? »_ lui demandais je en riant, à peine arrivée dans la pièce.

_« Ah ah ah ah très drôle ! Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps ! N'en parle surtout pas à Emmett !! »_ menaça-t-elle.

_« Tu viens de me donner une super idée ! » _dis je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

_« Je te méprise Isabella Swan ! »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime mon Alice préférée… »_

_« Je suis la seule Alice que tu connaisses ! »_

_« Certes. »_ Elle m'avait eu…

_« Je sais plus ce que je voulais te demander maintenant, c'est malin ! Bravo. Bel esprit ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_« Bah quand tu t'en souviendras, fais moi signe ! Je vais chez les mecs ! On se rejoint là-bas ! »_

_« Hin hin, c'est ça, à toute ! Joli chemisier, en passant ! »_

Normal, c'est elle qui l'avait choisi. Un chemisier cintré bleu électrique. J'avais décidé de mettre un slim foncé avec une paires de bottes noir arrivant en dessous du genoux. J'avais eu un bon prof !

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, prenant mes affaires. Je rentrais sans toquer, et tombais sur Jasper, torse nu ayant ne portant qu'un jean. Je devais avouer que mon cousin était bien bâti !

_« Quel accueil ! Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller ! »_ m'exclamais je.

_« Eh c'est pas moi qui rentre chez les gens sans toquer ! Je suis pas censé lire l'avenir et savoir que t'allais venir ici… Bella la prude ! »_

_« Je ne ferais aucun commentaire… A partir d'aujourd'hui je te renies ! »_ annonçais je, faussement vexée. Je tournais les talons, me dirigeant vers la cuisine, mais avant que je puisse l'atteindre, deux bras m'attrapèrent avant de me chatouiller.

_« Arrêêêêêêête !!! Aaaaaah… »_ m'exclamais je, pliée en deux.

Il continua pendant les plus longues minutes de ma vie. Je reprenais mon souffle et le frappais sur l'épaule à chaque mot que je prononçais.

_« Espèce… de… crétin… fini…! »_

_« Je prends ça comme un compliment. »_ me répondit-il tout sourire.

_« Allez va mettre un pull ! Je vais vomir ! »_

_« Comme si je te croyais ! Tu ne peux pas résister à mon corps ! »_ dit-il, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, roulant des fesses.

J'atteignais la cuisine en riant et tombais sur un Edward, les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux. Et l'injustice dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était encore et toujours sexy comme ça… Le monde est cruel… mais quel plaisir !

_« Hey Bella. Ca va ? »_ dit-il en levant la tête.

_« Oui, mieux qu'hier soir en tout cas. Et toi, t'as pas l'air en grande forme. »_

_« J'ai encore sacrément mal à la tête. Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois cette nuit… J'ai rendez-vous chez mon père dans quelques minutes. »_

_« Tu vas conduire dans cet état ? »_ m'inquiétais je.

_« Il faut bien. L'hôpital de Phoenix, c'est pas vraiment la porte à coté. »_ grimaça-t-il.

_« Ecoute, je commence qu'à 9h, si tu veux… je pourrais t'emmener ? »_ proposais je, pleine d'espoir.

_« Euh… Eh bien, avec plaisir. »_ répondit-il avec un sourire.

_« C'est vrai ?!!_ - m'exclamais je - _Hum… enfin je veux dire ok ça marche. »_ repris je, en rougissant.

Jasper venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ demanda-t-il en me regardant.

_« Rien. Bella m'a gentiment proposé de m'emmener chez mon père. »_ répondit Edward.

_« C'est sympa. »_ commenta Jasper en me souriant malicieusement. Ah comme je détestais quand il faisait ce regard là !

_« Tu es prêt ? »_ repris je, sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire Jazz.

_« Oui, on peut y aller. Tu me prends les cours stp, et oublies pas de demander à M. Banner s'il a corrigé ce que je lui ai envoyé par mail. Et gardes moi une place à la cafète. »_

_« Vos désirs sont des ordres votre Altesse ! Souhaitez-vous encore quelque chose ? »_ s'exclama mon cousin.

_« Non, ça ira, tu peux disposer ! »_ dit Edward en entrant dans le jeu de son meilleur ami.

Je ris devant cette amitié qui les unissait. Edward et lui avait une vraie relation fraternelle, certes pas comme Edward et Emmett mais c'était quelque chose du genre.

_« Bon Jazzy chéri d'amour, cousin préféré que j'aime, je te dis à toute à l'heure ! »_

_« Tu dois te faire pardonner quoi ??! »_ demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

_« Hum… le fait que j'ai pris tes clés de voiture… Mais c'est pour une bonne cause !! »_ rajoutais je, devant son air affolé.

_« Oh non non non, pas ma voiture ! Vous prenez la Volvo !! C'est Edward que tu emmènes pas moi, donc tu prends SA voiture ! »_

_« Ouais… Bon prenons ma voiture. »_ hésita Edward.

Oh non… J'allais tuer mon cousin…

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ??! Jasper Whitlock ! Dis moi tout de suite ! »_ le menaçais je, plantant mon doigt dans son torse.

_« Rien… Rien… Tu te rappelles l'été dernier ? »_ me répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'été dernier… Oops. Jasper était venu nous rendre visite, avec ses parents, à Forks. Lui et moi voulions aller à Seattle et j'avais insisté pour conduire sa voiture, histoire de m'entrainer… Ce jour-là, Jazz avait grandement regretté le fait de m'avoir laissé conduire…

_« Hum… c'était… pas voulu ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! »_ m'exclamais je.

_« Oui… mais bon, ne pas voir le panneau alors qu'il était dix fois plus grand qu'un arbre ! »_ exagéra-t-il.

_« Pfff… Préviens Alice pour moi stp. Et puis Jazz ? Je te déteste !!! »_ Je les entendis rire alors que je me déplaçais pour prendre mes affaires et attendre Edward devant la porte.

- - - - -

J'étais dans la Volvo, au volant. A coté de moi, Edward avait les mains crispées sur le siège.

_« C'est bon Edward, pas besoin de stresser ! »_ lui dis je.

_« Mais je stresse pas du tout… pas du tout… »_ répondit-il, pas très convaincu.

Je décidais de changer de sujet. Mais de quoi parler ?!

_« Tu pars quand exactement ? »_

_« Demain soir. »_

Il ne facilitait pas la tâche… Allez quoi, dis autre chose !

_« Et sinon… Tu feras quoi là-bas ? »_ Bravo Bella !

_« Euuh…_ - il semblait mal à l'aise - _Eh bien… J'irais parler à Carrie. »_

_« Désolée… Je suis pas très douée pour les sujets de conversation… »_ m'excusais je.

_« C'est pas grave, je peux en dire autant ! »_ ria-t-il.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans tension. On discuta de tout et de rien, musique, films, famille. J'appris que son père, Carlisle, était un grand médecin, connu dans les grands hôpitaux. Sa mère, Esmée, était architecte. Il parlait de ses parents, les yeux brillants. Il les aimait plus que tout, et ça se voyait rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait d'en parler. Il me raconta quelques anecdotes de famille, surtout les bêtises d'Emmett ! Son grand frère avait toujours été là pour lui, sous son air de costaud, il avait un grand cœur.

Quant à moi, je lui parlais de Charlie, de ma vie 'passionnante' à Forks. J'avais du mal à parler de Renée et il le comprit très bien en me disant que quand je serais prête, il sera heureux de m'écouter et de me soutenir.

_« Merci de m'avoir emmené. »_ me dit-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte, sa tête tournée vers moi.

_« De rien… J'ai apprécié discuter avec toi. C'était vraiment sympa. »_

_« Moi aussi. C'est à refaire. Vraiment. » _souffla-t-il, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus basse.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et me perdais dans son intensité. Plus rien n'existait autour. Nos corps se penchaient l'un vers l'autre, comme attirés. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, pas maintenant, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Mais je n'arrivais pas à reculer. Lui aussi semblait faire face à un conflit intérieur…

**Toc, toc, toc...**

Je me redressais vivement et tournais la tête vers ma vitre. Un policier venait de toquer, me faisant signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

_« Bonjour. Excusez-moi mais vous ne pouvez pas stationner ici, vous gênez le passage des ambulances. »_

_« Oh… Pardon. Je venais juste déposer mon ami._ - répondis je en montrant Edward - _Je m'en vais tout de suite. »_

_« Ok. Mais, faites vite. Bonne journée. »_ nous dit-il en partant.

Edward sortit de la voiture mais avant de fermer la portière il se pencha pour me parler.

_« Alors, je demanderais à mon père de me déposer à la fac. Tu n'as cas y aller avec ma voiture, on rentrera ensemble après les cours. Enfin, si tu veux ? »_ demanda Edward.

_« Euh… oui. Je vais voir ce que fait Alice. »_ J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer en étant de nouveau seuls dans la voiture…

_« Hum... Ok... A toute à l'heure Bella. »_ dit-il, soucieux, en fermant la porte.

Je le suivis du regard, quelque peu secouée. Me rappelant de ce qu'avait dit le policier, je reprit la route direction l'université. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non, ce qui avait failli se passer. Oh mon Dieu… ! Mais que m'arrivait-il ?!

**Pov Jasper**

Edward et Bella venaient de partir. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que Bella lui propose ça. Apparemment, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées et heureusement. Je n'aimais pas voir se disputer mon meilleur ami et ma cousine. Je pense que ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir les avait en quelque sorte rapprochés. Ils avaient réussi à se montrer qu'ils pouvaient être amis. Et j'en étais satisfait !

Après avoir vérifier s'il ne me manquait rien, je sortais de mon appart' et allais proposer à Alice de l'accompagner tout en la prévenant où était Bella. Elle me lança un regard entendu.

Nous étions maintenant en route pour la fac. Je devais absolument le faire. Il fallait que je le fasse, allez un peu de courage Jasper !

_« Hum… Alice ? J'aimerais te demander quelque chose… »_

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, souriant légèrement.

_« Oui ? »_

_« Est-ce que… enfin je sais qu'on est jeudi et qu'on a cours demain, mais… est-ce que tu voudrais sortir ce soir ? Avec moi… »_

_« Oh… J'avais prévu d'aller voir Matthew pour discuter au plus vite de ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais je préfère largement revoir mes plans, et… sortir. Avec toi… »_ me répondit-elle, son sourire s'étant élargit.

_« Génial ! Mais… enfin… tu es sure ? Cette discussion est importante, comme tu as dit, il pourrait t'aider… »_ dis je quelque peu déçu.

_« Oui, mais j'ai vraiment envie de passer une soirée… avec toi. C'est vrai qu'on est avec les autres… c'est super qu'on s'entende bien etc… mais j'aimerais qu'on passe une soirée tous les deux… Rien que tous les deux… »_ hésita-t-elle.

Oh pétard… !! Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment ! Si j'avais pu j'aurais danser ! Mais je me voyais mal faire ça, agitant les bras, alors que j'étais au volant… !!

_« J'y pense aussi depuis un bout de temps. »_ lui répondis je en souriant.

- - - - -

J'avais passé la matinée à penser à ce rendez-vous. Je décidais de l'emmener dans un restaurant que j'appréciais beaucoup dans le centre ville. Je rejoignais Alice, qui était avec Bella et Emmett. Ils attendaient devant la cafétéria, et en arrivant j'échangeais un sourire avec Alice en lui proposant mon bras, et on se dirigea vers l'entrée.

_« Alors cette matinée ? »_ lui demandais je.

_« Bonne. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce soir… »_ avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

_« Tu n'es pas la seule… »_ répondis je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

_« Eh les tourtereaux, c'est pas que vous gênez mais vous bloquez l'entrée et moi j'ai un estomac à nourrir ! »_

Emmett et toute sa délicatesse…

Nous nous installâmes en gardant une place pour Edward. Je n'avais pas oublié les recommandations de sa Seigneurie !

_« Où est Rosalie ? »_ demanda Alice.

_« Elle fait du tutorat. Elle mange avec ses élèves. »_ répondit Emmett, tout triste.

_« Mais sois pas triste Em', on est là ! »_ lui dis je.

_« Ouais mais c'est pas pareil… Toi je peux pas t'embrasser ! »_ ria-t-il.

_« Moui c'est vrai, bonne réponse ! »_ répondis je, dégoûté.

Tout le monde rit, et je sentis quelqu'un me pincer les joues par derrière.

_« Salut mon chou ! »_

_« Edward, chéri ! »_

_« Ces deux là, un jour on va les retrouver dans le même lit !! »_ Emmett partit d'un grand rire fier de sa remarque !

_« Ce que tu peux être con Em' ! »_ lui dit son frère.

_« Ca va mieux toi, apparemment. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Papa ? »_

_« Il m'a fait ses examens bizarres et m'a prescrit des trucs bizarres. »_

_« C'est carrément bizarre !_ - renchérit Emmett - _Et comment il va ? »_

_« Écoute, il va bien. Il t'embrasse, et maman aussi. N'est-ce pas le nounours chéri à sa maman !! »_

_« Bla bla bla ! » _se vexa-t-il avant de reporter toute son attention sur son plateau.

Bella n'avait pas dit un mot. Je la sentais ailleurs, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Je vis au loin Matthew arriver. Il se déplaçait dans la cafète, disant bonjour à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Quel prétentieux !

_« Hey tout le monde ! Salut ma puce. »_ dit-il en embrassant Alice sur le front. Nan mais pour qui se prenait-il ! Ma puce… et quoi encore ??!

_« Salut Matthew, alors… tu as des nouvelles de… Lucas ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

_« Nan, je l'ai pas encore vu. D'ailleurs tu as dit que tu voulais me voir pour parler ce soir ? »_

_« Euh… oui. Mais en fait, je peux pas. J'ai autre chose de prévu. On en parlera plus tard… »_

_« Ah… et qu'est-ce tu fais de si important ? »_ demanda-t-il, curieux.

Retenez moi…

_« Je l'ai invité à sortir. »_ répondis je d'un ton sec.

Il me regarda, et nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant quelques secondes. Il se reprit et sourit gentiment en se tournant vers Alice.

_« Eh bien amusez-vous bien. »_ Puis se tournant vers Bella il ajouta :

_« Tu es seule ce soir alors. Hum. Est-ce que ça te dirais de faire quelque chose… ? »_ proposa-t-il. Oh non mais c'est pas vrai !!

_« Tsss… Ou pas. »_ murmura Edward. Je devais être le seul à l'avoir entendu.

_« Euh… Ecoute. Je suis désolée mais ce soir j'ai autre chose de prévu… »_ répondit-elle.

Ah bon ?!!

_« Ah… Bah c'est pas grave. Je resterais seul dans ma solitude ce soir ! _- ria-t-il - _J'étais venu voir comment Alice allait._ - ouais et nous on est de la m*rde - _Je vais y aller. Ah au fait, Edward, t'as mauvaise mine ! La jalousie ne te réussi pas ! Salut ! »_

Et il s'en alla, nous laissant tous bouche bée…

- - - - -

Après une certaine tension au sein du groupe, nous nous retrouvions tous dehors, histoire de profiter du soleil. Je m'asseyais sur un des bancs suivit par Bella. Alice, Emmett et Edward restèrent debout, discutant.

_« Ca va ? »_ lui demandais je, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

_« Oui… Je me sens gênée. J'aurais peut-être pas du refuser l'invitation de Matthew. Le pauvre, il est vraiment sympa avec moi et moi je l'envoie sur les fleurs… »_

_« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Si tu as autre chose de prévu, c'est pas si grave. Il est tombé au mauvais moment. »_

_« Jazz, j'ai rien de prévu ce soir ! »_ me répondit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Ouh mais c'est qu'elle a mentit ! »_

_« Non, mais c'est juste que… je sais pas… j'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir. J'ai besoin de réfléchir… »_ dit-elle tournant la tête pour regarder les 3 autres, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait en plein conflit intérieur, je savais que quelque chose l'a travaillait car à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait sur quelque chose d'important, elle s'attaquait à sa lèvre inférieure.

_« Bella… Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

_« Rien… T'inquiète pas. Alors comme ça, tu lui as demandé !? »_ changea-t-elle de sujet.

_« De quoi ? »_ répondis je, sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

_« Oh allez, comme si tu savais pas ! Raconte-moi. Ca me fait plaisir que tu l'es invitée, elle l'attendait depuis longtemps crois-moi ! Je suis contente pour vous deux, tu sais… »_

_« Merci… Mais rien n'est encore sur. Enfin, j'espère que ce soir ce sera vraiment sur !_ - ajoutais je en riant - _C'est vraiment extraordinaire… Je pense qu'Alice, enfin j'en suis même certain, est celle qu'il me faut. On se… »_

_« Complète… »_ finit-elle.

Oui, elle avait vu juste... Je souriais et embrassais le haut de sa tête. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants avant qu'Emmett ne vienne nous dire qu'il fallait y aller. Le reste de la journée passa lentement, j'appréhendais le rendez-vous de ce soir, enfin j'étais stressé comme n'importe qui avant ce genre de moment…

**Pov Bella**

J'avais réussi à éviter Edward le reste de la journée. J'avais préféré garder une certaine distance, pensant éviter une certaine gêne, mais en vain. Puis, Matthew était arrivé, et je culpabilisais d'avoir refuser. Je devrais peut-être sortir, pour me changer les idées, mais je n'y arrivais pas, l'envie manquait au rendez-vous. En plus ce soir je serais seule, adieu distraction, j'allais me retrouver seule dans notre appart', mes réflexions et moi… Je poussais un long soupir…

_« Hum… Mademoiselle Swan, si mon cours vous ennuie autant… vous pouvez quitter la salle ? »_ m'interpella le professeur.

_« Excusez-moi… »_ balbutiais je en rougissant.

J'entendis quelques rires, et tournais la tête pour voir qu'ils venaient des 3 garçons qui m'avaient abordé la dernière fois… La poisse… Celui qui m'avait parlé me fit un clin d'œil et je secouais la tête avant de la détourner.

L'après-midi passa avec une lenteur… Je ne sais pas si c'était moi ou si le temps avait décidé d'aller plus doucement aujourd'hui, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir passée des semaines dans ces salles de cours…

Je sortais et attendais Alice et Jasper sachant qu'ils finissaient à la même heure que moi. Au loin je vis Edward discuter avec Jessica. Elle se comportait d'une façon qui laissait voir exactement ses intentions… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Je détournais la tête et tapais du pied, énervée, un sentiment étrange naissait en moi. Je reportais mon regard vers eux, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Pfff… Retournant dans ma position initiale, je m'effrayais en voyant quelqu'un devant moi. Mon cauchemar ambulant… les 3 boulets du cours…

_« Salut Bella ! Alors on a du mal à suivre aujourd'hui…Si tu veux je peux te donner des cours particuliers, ce soir peut-être ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »_ demanda Jason (je crois) en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Non mais il allait pas bien !! En plus il ferait mieux d'arrêter avec ses clins d'œil, il avait l'air plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Je fermais les yeux un instant pour me calmer et le remettre gentiment… ou pas… à sa place. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Edward ?!

_« Ow Edward ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver ! »_ Bah logique, t'avais les yeux fermés, Bella…

_« Désolé… Tu avais l'air occupée… »_ dit-il en désignant les garçons du menton, sourcils froncés.

_« Oui… mais non… en fait, ils allaient partir. »_ annonçais je.

_« Ah… mais dis moi juste une chose, à quelle heure ce soir pour ton cours particulier Bella ? »_ demanda Jason.

Mais qu'il était lourd celui-là…

_« Écoute, je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide et si jamais c'est le cas, je me ferai un devoir de l'aider… »_ dit Edward en regardant Jason d'un air peu amène.

_« Mouais… A bientôt Bella ! »_ dit-il en tournant les talons suivi de ses amis.

_« Edward merci ! Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie… mais évites d'apparaître comme ça devant moi ! Tu étais là-bas _- dis je en pointant mon doigt vers 'là-bas' - _et pouf te voilà ! Comme les 3 autres d'ailleurs… J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »_

_« Je n'y peux rien si tu es un tantinet inattentive, Bella. »_ dit-il, malicieusement.

_« Merci Edward ! »_ répondis je sarcastiquement.

_« Alors, je te ramène ? »_

_« Euh… On peut attendre Alice et Jazz stp. »_

_« Oui, bien sûr. Attendons. »_ et il se posta à coté de moi, adossé au mur, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je portais mon regard sur le parking, attendant impatiemment que les 2 autres arrivent et me sortent de là. Moi qui voulais l'éviter…

Je sentais qu'on me fixait…

_« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »_ demandais je, face à l'intensité de ses yeux verts.

_« Comme ça. »_ me répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

J'allais répliquer mais je fus coupée par l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper.

_« Les jeunes, j'ai eu une superbe idée !! »_ s'exclama Alice, à peine arrivée.

_« Tu crois qu'il faut avoir peur… »_ me souffla Edward qui s'était rapproché.

_« Oh sois pas si méchant, je suis sûre que ça te plaira !_ - répondit Alice - _Alors, en faite, puisque ce soir on sort, Jazz et moi, et vu que vous serez seuls tous les deux dans votre appart', pourquoi ne pas passer la soirée ensemble ? »_ proposa-t-elle, tapant dans ses mains le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Mmh je sais pas si… »_ commençais je.

_« Marché conclu ! »_ annonça Jasper. Bon, ça c'est fait…

_« Euuh… Edward ? »_ hésitais je, me tournant vers lui. Il devait dire non. Il devait dire non. Il devait di…

_« Oui, ça marche, pourquoi pas. »_

Mayde !! Mayde !!

- - - - -

Alice était une vraie tornade, passant dans toutes les pièces de l'appart', stressée. Et moi je restais assise sur le canapé, ayant la nausée à cause de son va et vient. Enfin elle s'arrêta devant moi. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe noire, ni trop courte ni trop longue, qui faisait habillé sans pour autant être très chic. Elle avait réussi à attacher ses cheveux courts en une coiffure qui mettait en valeur son visage délicat.

_« Alors… ? »_

_« Woaw Alice, tu es… splendide ! »_ la complimentais je.

_« Merci !! »_

_« Vous allez où ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me le dire… »_ me répondit-elle en mettant ses escarpins alors qu'on sonnait à la porte.

_« Tu ouvres stp, j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire. »_ me demanda-t-elle.

J'allais ouvrir et tombais sur un Jasper particulièrement séduisant.

_« Quelle classe, cousin !! »_ lui dis je alors que je déposais un bisous sur sa joue.

_« Merci Bell's. Alors, tu vas quand chez nous pour rejoindre Edward ? »_

Il avait toujours le don de poser les bonnes questions… Je le faisais entrer avant d'aller au salon.

_« J'irais quand vous serez partis. »_ répondis je simplement. Mais il ne m'écoutait déjà plus, son regard se bloqua au-dessus de mon épaule, émerveillé. Je me tournais pour voir qu'Alice venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle aussi semblait sous le charme.

Je me décalais pour sortir du salon, leur laissant de l'intimité. Je pris mon courage à deux mains (le gâteau que j'avais préparé et mes clés aussi) et décidais d'aller dans mon ancien appartement.

**Pov Jasper**

Je toquais à la porte, mon cœur battant à la chamade.

_« Quelle classe, cousin ! »_ me dit Bella. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un bisous sur ma joue.

_« Merci Bell's. Alors, tu vas quand chez nous pour rejoindre Edward ? »_

J'entendis vaguement Bella me répondre car Alice venait d'entrer dans le salon. J'en avais le souffle coupé… Elle était magnifique… Et ce mot était faible pour la décrire. Nous nous retrouvions seuls, et elle s'avança vers moi. Je tendis ma main et attrapais la sienne, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

_« Tu es splendide… »_ soufflais je.

_« Merci… Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Charmant. »_ répondit-elle, tout aussi bas, souriante.

Je m'approchais encore plus d'elle. Lentement je fis passer mon bras autour de sa taille, posant ma main dans le creux de ses reins. Quant à elle, elle le posa autour de ma nuque, et posa sa tête en dessous de mon cou, de sorte que je puisse y poser mon menton. Je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux. C'était enivrant. Doucement elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien. Nous savions tous les deux ce qu'il allait se passer…

Nos visages se rapprochaient peu à peu, nos souffles se mêlèrent, nos yeux se fermèrent. Enfin, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, les embrassant doucement, tendrement. Je lâchais sa main, pour l'entourer complètement alors que la sienne allait rejoindre celle autour de ma nuque. Notre baiser devint plus pressant, nous avions à l'évidence besoin de plus… J'ouvris mes lèvres et passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant le passage. Elle entrouvrit les siennes et nos langues se rencontrèrent, se cherchèrent. Ce baiser là était plus passionné. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. Je gardais les yeux fermés, savourant cet instant. Quand je les ouvris, je la vis qui m'observait, l'intensité de son regard me fit perdre pieds et je me jetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres. L'instant d'après nous nous retrouvions front contre front, respirant avec difficulté.

_« J'attends cet instant depuis… pfiou ! »_

Elle rit avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres en me répondant _« Moi aussi… »_

Nous nous séparâmes et je la conduisis jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ferma à clé derrière elle. Nous descendîmes main dans la main allant vers ma voiture. Je me sentais épier. Observer. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Cette soirée avait commencé de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, et ce n'est pas ça qui allait gâcher ma soirée avec celle que j'aimais…

**Pov Bella**

Je toquais à la porte et Edward vint m'ouvrir, un torchon sur l'épaule.

_« Viens entre, j'ai préparé un truc vite fait. Je ne savais pas si tu avais mangé. »_

J'entrais et vis qu'il avait déjà sa valise de prête dans l'entrée. Il remarqua que je fixais sa valise, étonnée.

_« Je suis consciencieux… Je préfère préparer tout à l'avance. »_ me dit-il en souriant.

_« Ouais, au lieu de retourner chez toi alors que t'es déjà arrivé à l'aéroport parce que t'as oublié ta brosse à dents. »_ riais je.

_« Exactement ! »_

Il partit dans la cuisine, me demandant de le suivre. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans la pièce.

_« Tu as fait quoi ? Ca sent drôlement bon ! »_

_« Merci. C'est quelque chose de simple, c'est pas grand-chose. C'est ma mère qui me faisait ça quand on était seul, mon père bossait et Emmett était de sortie. Et moi je restais gentiment avec ma maman ! _- ria-t-il - _Des pâtes avec du pesto à la tomate, et de la crème et parmesan ! Buonissimo !_ - dit-il en me montrant le contenu de la casserole - _Et toi qu'as-tu préparé ? » _ajouta-t-il, curieux avant de se retourner vers l'évier.

_« Ah, ah ! Ma spécialité : le pêché mignon façon Bella ! En fait c'est… »_

Le téléphone se mit à sonner alors qu'Edward était en train de faire la vaisselle en m'écoutant.

_« Attends, je vais répondre. »_ lui dis je.

J'allais au salon et décrochais.

_« Oui allo ? »_

_« Passez-moi Edward. »_ Dire 'bonjour', c'est trop demandé... poufiasse ! Ouh Bella, c'est pas bien !

_« Bonsoir. »_ lui rappelais je. Malpolie !

_« Oui, oui bonsoir. Bon, je pourrais parler à Edward ?! »_ Mais c'est qu'elle m'énervait celle-là.

_« Vous êtes… ? »_

_« Je suis Carrie. Sa petite amie. »_

Comme quoi, dans certains cas, la première impression est toujours la bonne…

* * *

**"Oooh, mais pourquoi elles s'arrêtent là ??!" Suspeeeens ! Oui, Carrie le retour... **

**Chapitre un peu plus sentimental ! Comme c'est mignooooooooon ! (Désolée Mathilde =P)**

**First kiss pour Alice et Jasper^^ Poussons tous un cri de joie ! Ca, c'est fait.**

**Une belle petite amitié entre Edward et Bella. Bah vi, faut y aller doucement. (Y'a Carrie eh oui !!! Bon on s'en fout vous allez me dire... et c'est vrai. Mais... en fait nan !)**

**Vous l'aurez compris, le départ et le séjour à New York d'Eddy seront pour le prochain chapitre. Ainsi qu'un Matthew qui s'intègre au groupe (gniark !). Que pourrais je vous dire d'autre ? De la jalousie. Parce qu'on aime faire ramer nos pesonnages ! Mouahahahahahahahah !**

**Bon, j'ai pas mal de boulot, alors je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera pas dans 107 ans non plus ! Maybe fin de semaine prochaine ^^**

**Allez, assez de blablatage !**

**_Ah si encore un truc totalement HS (enfin pas si HS que ça). Questions : Avez-vous déjà écouté la BO de New Moon, tous les soundtrack ? Les chansons vous ont plu ? Personnellement j'aime bien celles de The Killers - A white Demon Love Song, Band of Skulls - Friends, Muse - I belong to you, Bon Iver & St Viencent - Roslyn et Sea Wolf - The Violet Tour. L'Instrumental est sympa aussi. Si jamais vous ne l'avez pas encore découverte ou si vous voulez pas l'acheter (xD), j'ai un lien pour avoir la BO. N'hésitez pas à demander ^^_**

**Bon maintenant je me tais xD**

**Bonne semaine ! Et bonne séance de ciné =P**

**Ciao !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à toutes ! Oui, 1 semaine de retard on est désolééééées !! Chapitre écrit mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot... Partiels obligent... Et j'en aurais jusqu'aux vacances de Noël... Mais je vais arriver à poster !**

**Merci à lena -lna933-, Mathilde, samy940, melanienecureuil, mel031, katner, bellardtwilight, Lily Cullen 82, aude77, Butterflied75, nonore, eliloulou, twilight-alice-jasper, AnZeLe42100. **

**Vous vous demandez pourquoi Carrie appelle... Vous allez être surprises ! Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D**

**

* * *

**

_« Bonsoir. » lui rappelais je. Malpolie !_

_« Oui, oui bonsoir. Bon, je pourrais parler à Edward ?! » Mais c'est qu'elle m'énervait celle-là._

_« Vous êtes… ? »_

_« Je suis Carrie. Sa petite amie. »_

_Comme quoi, dans certains cas, la première impression est toujours la bonne… _

**Pov ****Bella**

Je secouais la tête complètement dépitée par ce coup de fil... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle appelle maintenant ? Ou comment une soirée (qui au début m'avait semblait une mauvaise idée) qui promettait d'être sympa était tombée à l'eau !

J'avais décroché ce maudit téléphone pour entendre la voix criarde d'une personne qui semblait être tout sauf sympathique... Et pour cause ! J'avais eu l'insigne honneur d'avoir au bout du fil la seule et l'unique Carrie; celle par qui le délicieux Edward que j'apprenais à découvrir se transformait en abominable Mister Eddy, toujours sur les nerfs et de mauvaise humeur ! Mais qu'ai je fait pour mériter ça ?!!

J'avais fait mine de ne pas écouter, mais la partie curieuse de ma petite personne, que je ne connaissais pas encore, avait tendu l'oreille.

_« Non Carrie, ce n'est pas une question de confiance en toi... »_

...

_« Écoute, je pense qu'on doit se voir... J'ai à te parler... »_

...

_« Comment c'est toi qui viens ? Quand ?! »_ s'exclama-t-il.

Ca s'annonçait mal... Très mal...

...

_« Une surprise... Euh... oui ok ! A demain alors. »_

...

_« Euh oui... tu me manques aussi, j'ai hâte de te voir... Je t'embrasse. »_

Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir tout suivi. Ou alors je ne voulais pas comprendre. En gros, Edward ne partait plus, ce qui était bizarrement une bonne nouvelle pour moi sans que je l'explique. Par contre, Carrie allait venir... et allait très certainement venir dormir ici chez les garçons...

_« Bella... Bon où en étions nous ? »_ me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

_« Euh... J'allais te faire découvrir mon dessert. Mais, le temps n'est plus à la parole et tu goûteras tout à l'heure pour te faire une idée ! »_ répondis je sur un ton faussement enjoué.

_« C'est vrai, passons à table ! Je meurs de faim... En plus je vais pouvoir ranger mes bagages... »_ clama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table.

_« Comment ? »_

_« Figure-toi que je manque à ma petite amie et qu'elle avait décidé de me faire une surprise en venant me voir quelques jours. Elle arrive demain ! Imagine-toi, on se serait croisé dans le ciel ! »_ ria-t-il.

Très drôle Cullen, pensais je.

_« Génial ! Ca faisait un moment que tu ne l'avais pas vu ! »_ Je faisais des efforts pour paraître contente pour lui. Décidément de gros efforts...

_« Oui, ça lui fera du bien d'être à nouveau dans le monde réel et pas au milieu des paillettes !! »_ dit-il enjoué. Super, mais c'est supeeeer !

_« Mmmh. »_ dis je peu convaincue.

_« Quoi mmmh ? Quoi que tu penses, et quoi qu'on ait pu te dire, Carrie n'est pas un monstre, c'est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment ! On s'est un peu perdu ces derniers temps... mais, le fait qu'elle ait prévu de venir me voir me fait penser que tout n'est pas perdu et que tout est encore possible pour nous... »_ dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Bon, et maintenant ? »_ questionnais je, pour changer de sujet, et surtout surprise de voir Edward se confier à moi.

_« Maintenant, je te conseille de te mettre à table et de venir déguster ce délicieux plat... »_

_« J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que tu nous as préparé ! Tu es décidément plein de surprises... » _avouais je en m'asseyant.

_« Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! » _dit-il gaiement. Bizarrement, mon esprit tortueux se dirigeait vers des chemins dangereux... Hum.

_« Tu excite ma curiosité... Aurais tu d'autres talents cachés que celui de faire la cuisine et secourir les jeunes filles en détresse... ? »_

_« Oh... à ce sujet Bella, désolé. Je crois que j'aurais pu mieux faire l'autre soir avec Lucas... »_ avoua-t-il piteusement.

_« Tu rigoles ! Heureusement que tu es venu parce qu'honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout comment je me serai tirer d'affaire... Mais, si tu te sens vraiment coupable, je t'autorise à m'escorter pour faire les courses la prochaine fois ! »_ dis je pour détendre Edward qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur le dos.

_« Aucun problème ! Tu ordonneras et j'obéirais ! »_ clama-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire. Un Edward esclave de mes petites envies... Tentant... mais complètement impossible ! Redescend sur terre Bella, c'est un ami et en plus il est prit.

_« Fais attention à ce que tu proposes Edward... D'autres que moi pourraient te prendre au pied de la lettre ! »_

_« Mais, je ne propose pas ça à n'importe qui, petite voisine ! »_ répondit-il, plongeant son regard dans le mien, un sourire enjoliveur aux lèvres.

Je rougissais tout en fuyant son regard. Il faisait quoi là ? Il flirtait avec moi ? Non... il plaisantait. Nous passions une soirée entre amis et il imitait juste très bien Emmett !

_« Tu as raison... ne sois pas trop généreux ! Bon on attaque ce repas ? A cette allure, c'est ta petite amie qui devra t'aider à ranger tes affaires ! »_ annonçais je, en riant nerveusement.

A ces mots, une petite douleur se fit ressentir, là, au creux de mon estomac... Reprends toi Bella... De son côté, Edward attaquait tranquillement son repas et je fis de même, m'obligeant à ne pas penser au lendemain.

- - - - -

Au fond de mon lit, je repensais à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler...

Bien sur, Edward et moi avions fait honneur au repas et les pâtes avaient été véritablement délicieuses. Mon dessert avait aussi fait son petit effet... J'étais ravie de la tête d'Edward après la première bouchée... Une pure expression de béatitude ! Malheureusement, la soirée s'était terminée et après lui avoir fait une bise je restais un peu sur ma faim, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose.

Edward était drôle, sympa, très bien fait de sa personne... et en couple ! Je me répétais ces mots : Edward n'est pas célibataire... Cette soirée était juste un repas entre amis. Même si je devais m'avouer que j'aurais aimé plus... Oula ! Depuis quand attendais je plus d'Edward ? Voilà une question que je tournais encore et encore dans ma tête... Quels étaient mes réels sentiments à son égard ? Et surtout comment m'en guérir surtout lorsque je le vois attendre frénétiquement sa petite amie...

Le pire, c'est qu'il allait falloir être gentille et agréable... Pathétique...

Je fus tirer de mes réflexions par le vibrement de mon portable. Un message... aussi tard ? En découvrant l'expéditeur j'eu un coup au cœur… ma mère.

_" Salut B ! Sommes de passage dimanche avec Phil. On pourrait se voir ? Renée. "_

Allons bon... elle ne signait plus "maman" maintenant. Pas assez dans le coup peut être, trop out... Et elle voulait me voir. Décidément, un week-end en après-midi mère-fille... comme c'est mignon ! Encore fallait-il qu'il ait lieu...

D'un côté j'espérais que ma mère montrerait un peu d'affection, d'intérêt pour moi... mais mon optimisme fit place à la tristesse car d'un autre côté, elle pouvait très bien être parfaitement ignoble et ce devant tous mes amis. Alors, eux aussi se rendraient compte que je suis inintéressante, indigne d'affection, complètement nulle...

**Pov Jasper**

Les chandelles mettaient en valeur le teint sans défaut d'Alice. Elle était tout simplement merveilleuse, superbe, magnifique... en un mot parfaite !

_« Jazz, tu es avec moi ? »_ entendis je tout à coup.

_« Oh Alice... oui je suis avec toi, bien sur ! »_

_« Ah, parce que tu n'avais pas l'air d'écouter... »_ marmona-t-elle.

_« C'est vrai... J'étais perdu dans ta contemplation, et je me disais à quel point tu étais belle et parfaite... Ca m'a fait perdre le cours de la discussion. »_ avouais je avec un sourire tendre.

Une légère rougeur envahit le visage d'Alice qui me prit la main et la serra.

_« C'est une excellente raison Monsieur ! Je te pardonne, et recommences quand tu veux ! J'adore quand tu me fais des compliments... »_

_« Alors, je t'en ferai tous les jours... toutes les heures... tout ce que tu m'accorderas... »_ murmurais je.

_« Oh... Comment résister à une telle proposition ? » _susurra Alice en me lançant une oeillade coquine.

_« Ne résiste pas alors... Mais, nous irons à notre rythme ne t'en fais pas. »_ continuais je en voyant de l'inquiétude traverser son visage.

_« Je ne m'inquiète pas Jazz, pas avec toi... »_

La soirée se continua tranquillement, nos mains se cherchant dans d'innocentes caresses. Enfin, innocentes... Ses mains avaient un effet dévastateur sur moi, son souffle, ses lèvres qui se refermaient autour de la cuillère pour déguster son dessert... Juste waouh !

Nous nous décidâmes à rentrer en remarquant que les serveurs remettaient le couvert pour le lendemain.

_« A ton avis, comment s'est passée la soirée pour Bella et Edward ? »_ me demanda Alice alors que nous marchions main dans la main, nous dirigeant vers ma voiture.

_« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas... Bien j'imagine. Edward a décidé d'aller voir Carrie pour enfin cesser cette mascarade entre eux, il a changé depuis quelques temps... Bella aussi change doucement, elle commence à se sentir à l'aise maintenant. J'imagine que tu n'es pas étrangère à tout ça la concernant ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas si j'y suis pour quelque chose, mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'elle est très chère à mon cœur et que je considérerai comme un animal nuisible toute personne susceptible de lui faire du mal... elle ne le mérite pas ! »_

Une Alice qui se transforme en ange vengeur...

_« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »_ me demanda-t-elle ayant surpris mon sourire narquois.

_« Pour rien... c'est juste que vous êtes très protectrices l'une envers l'autre... c'est drôle c'est tout ! »_

_« Espèce de macho prétentieux ! Je vais t'en montrer moi du drôle ! »_

Je commençais à rire lorsqu'elle saisit mon bras, le retourna et me fit basculer à terre... et ne me demandez pas comment ! Elle finit en posant un pied sur mon torse. J'étais ébahi, sans voix, complètement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer !

_« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?!! »_ me demanda avec inquiétude Alice en ne me voyant pas réagir.

_« Non, ne t'en fais pas... Ma fierté en a pris un coup c'est certain... mais, au moins j'ai vu que tu savais te défendre. »_ avouais je en me relevant, quelque peu sonné.

_« Ma mère m'a fait prendre des cours d'auto défense après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lucas, et d'ailleurs elle venait avec moi elle aussi pour me soutenir et savoir quoi faire en cas de besoin. Depuis l'épisode avec Bella, j'ai en quelque sorte contacté mon prof... et il va aussi donner des cours à Bella. »_ dit-elle alors qu'elle s'installait dans la voiture.

_« Elle a dit oui ? »_ demandais je surpris, en démarrant.

_« Elle ne le sait pas encore mais oui, elle va dire oui ! En plus, elle sera en confiance puisque c'est Matthew qui nous avait servi de professeur. Elle n'aura aucune raison d'être gênée et en plus, eh bien, ça favorisera un certain rapprochement... J'ai l'impression que le courant était bien passé entre eux ? Non ? »_

Je ne savais pas encore quoi répondre... Une partie de moi était satisfaite. Si elle cherchait à caser Matthew c'est qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour elle... Et même s'il ne me plaisait pas, Alice semblait avoir confiance en lui. Il fallait juste que j'apprenne à mieux le connaître. Par contre, j'avais cru sentir quelque chose entre Bella et Edward... Tout devenait si compliqué !

_« Je ne sais pas trop pour ce qui est du rapprochement, mais en tout cas, des cours d'auto défense seront dans tous les cas une bonne chose. On ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber même si je pense qu'on ne verra plus Lucas avant un bon moment... Propose à Matthew de passer à l'appartement demain, on pourra le faire dans notre appart à Ed et moi. Il sera absent et notre salon est plus grand que le tien. »_ annonçais je. Ok Alice connaissait bien Matthew, mais je devais quand même garder un oeil sur Bella... c'était ma cousine après tout !

_« Pfff, tu veux surveiller oui ! Ne hausse pas les sourcils comme ça ! Je commence à te connaître Jasper Whitlock et sous tes airs de gentleman, se cache un véritable homme de croc magnon ! Moi devoir protéger fille du vilain... boooouuuh ! »_ reprit-elle en riant pendant que je coupais le moteur devant l'immeuble.

_« Et tu n'aimes pas ça, les hommes de croc magnon ? »_ demandais je, me tournant vers elle faussement vexé.

_« Tu rigoles ! J'adore ça ! »_ dit-elle en fonçant sur mes lèvres pour donner un long baiser auquel je répondis avec une ardeur grandissante. Je m'écartais à regret, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

_« Bon, assez d'émotions fortes pour ce soir... On est arrivé chez nous et...　»_ commençais je.

_« Et il est tard et j'imagine que tu veux parler à Ed de son voyage à New York. »_ dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

_« Et toi de ton côté tu veux discuter avec Bella si elle ne dort pas... c'est ça ? »_ dis je en souriant et en lui ouvrant la porte de l'entrée de l'immeuble.

_« Tu as tout compris ! Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à ma porte ? »_ demanda-t-elle surprise.

_« Eh, n'est pas homme de croc magnon qui veut ! Il y a des règles immuables et raccompagner sa belle sur le pas de sa porte, après le premier rendez vous, est justement l'une d'elle ! »_

_« Même si la belle en question habite le palier d'à côté ? »_ demanda-t-elle mutine.

_« Surtout si elle habite le palier d'à côté... »_ susurrais je à son oreille en la prenant par la taille et en l'amenant contre moi pour l'embrasser... Dieu, je ne me lassais pas de ses lèvres !!

_« Oh ! »_ dit-elle perdue lorsque je relevais la tête.

_« Décidément, je crois que oui, les hommes de crocs magnon te font de l'effet... »_ riais je.

Elle me tapa doucement sur l'épaule et effleura mes lèvres en me disant bonne nuit. J'attendis d'entendre le verrou pour rentrer, sûrement un sourire niais sur les lèvres !

Je rentrais sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Edward qui devait très certainement dormir. Son avion décollait assez tôt, il fallait qu'il se lève aux aurores et en plus, vu ce qui l'attendait il fallait vraiment qu'il soit en pleine forme.

_« Jazz ? T'es rentré ? »_

Apparemment, il ne dormait pas !

_« Non Ed, c'est le grand méchant loup qui arrive pour te dévorer ! »_ rétorquais je amusé par la question, me dirigeant vers le salon.

_« Très drôle ! Et c'est Edward ! E.D.W.A.R.D »_ annonça-t-il.

_« C'est bien, tu sais épeler ton prénom ! Blague à part, t'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil ? Tes bagages ne sont pas encore faits ? Ca me surprend... »_

Je voyais Edward tourné en rond autour de la table basse, sourcils froncés. Il se passait quelque chose.

_« Ben, en fait je n'ai plus besoin de bagages... »_ commença-t-il.

_« Ah. »_

_« C'est Carrie qui vient finalement !! Elle m'a téléphoné ce soir et qu'elle a fini par m'avouer qu'elle voulait me faire une surprise en venant me voir ce week-end. Tu te rends compte Jazz, elle veut venir ! Ca veut dire que je me suis fait de fausses idées à son sujet et qu'elle tient encore réellement à moi... que peut-être que l'on peut encore essayer de vivre quelque chose ensemble elle et moi... Qu'en penses tu? »_ me demanda-t-il survolté.

Oups... C'est maintenant que les problèmes commencent. Soit je suis honnête et je lui redis que pour moi cette fille n'est qu'une arriviste qui se sert de lui, soit je lui mens et je garde mon ami... choix cornélien s'il en est... Quand je disais que ça devenait compliqué !

_« Et bien... »_ commençais je gêné, en me raclant la gorge.

_« Oui, je sais et tu as en partie raison Jazz... Tu ne l'as pas senti honnête avec moi, mais c'est peut être ma faute car je ne te parlais que des points négatifs de notre relation, mais peut être que je dois voir un signe du destin... Je m'apprêtais à prendre une nouvelle direction... et peut être que tout ça veut dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée... »_ Ca faisait beaucoup de "peut-être".

Voilà qu'il faisait les questions-réponses à présent...

_« L'idéal c'est de voir... Je suis ton ami et je te soutiendrais quelque soit ta décision. Laissons lui le bénéfice du doute si c'est ce que tu veux... »_ annonçais je finalement.

_« C'est ce que je veux ! Je dois essayer au moins... S'il y a encore quelque chose à sauver, c'est maintenant. En attendant, Carrie arrive demain, elle restera chez nous, donc... »_ dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

_« Ah non ! Pas de ménage à fond demain matin !! »_

_« Si ! Tu n'y couperas pas... et puis je suis sur que si nous demandons de l'aide, nos voisines nous aideront. »_

Imaginer Alice une serpillière à la main me fit sourire.

_« D'ailleurs en parlant de voisines, comment c'est passé ce rendez-vous ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

_« Génial, magnifique... Elle est pleine de surprises... »_ annoncais je en m'affalant sur le canapé.

_« Ah, dis m'en plus ! »_

_« Et bien, ce petit bout de femme a réussi à me mettre à terre en un mouvement... »_ grimaçais je.

_« Quoi ? » _s'exclama-t-il me regardant avec de gros yeux.

_« Figure toi que Mademoiselle a pris des cours d'auto défense et qu'elle va faire subir le même entraînement à Bella. »_

_« Tu plaisantes ? Comment ? »_

_« Le plus simplement du monde, avec un professeur et à cause de Lucas. Alice et sa mère ont eu des cours et elle va demander à Bella d'avoir recours au même prof. »_

_« Et qui est-il, ce superman ? »_

La réponse était si évidente...

_« Tu ne devines pas ? C'est Matthew. Il semblerait qu'il a fait des merveilles et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Alice a appris deux trois choses avec lui... vu la manière dont je me suis retrouvé à terre ce soir ! »_ riais je.

_« Décidément, il sait tout faire celui-là... T'es sur que c'est pas un robot ou un truc dans le genre ? _- commença-t-il en grimaçant alors que je souriais en secouant la tête, désespéré ! - _Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? C'est bien que Bella prenne des cours mais on est là... et... »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un souci avec Bella ? »_ questionnais je.

_« Non, pas du tout... Mais tu l'as connaît, elle est un peu maladroite... et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se blesse. Et puis, Matthew... »_ dit-il, quelque peu excédé.

_« Matthew à l'air d'être un gars sympa..._ - non, vous n'avez pas rêvé, j'ai bien dit "sympa" - _En plus, selon Alice, il aurait craqué pour Bella et je pense que ça ne ferait pas de mal à ma cousine d'avoir un amoureux pour s'occuper d'elle... »_ dis je tout en observant la réaction d'Edward.

_« Mmmh, tu as sans doute raison. Ouais, bon et si on allait se coucher maintenant ! Je dois être en forme, ma petite amie arrive demain ! »_ clama-t-il un peu trop fort, l'air passablement irrité.

_« Tu as raison. »_ répondis je en souriant. Tout ça n'était pas très clair, pas encore du moins... Les humeurs d'Edward étaient incontrôlables. Il ne semblait pas vouloir tout me dire, je sentais que quelque chose le tracassait. Pourtant, j'avais bien une petite idée, il ne me restait plus qu'à observer et à attende pour savoir si je voyais juste ou non.

**Pov Bella**

Je n'arrivais décidément pas à trouver le sommeil. J'entendis un bruit de clés puis une porte se refermer. Au bout de quelques secondes j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir.

_« Bella, tu dors ? »_ me demanda une petite voix.

_« Oui, Alice je dors, ça s'entend non ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »_ demandais je, sachant pertinemment ce qu'Alice voulait.

_« Ben, en fait... _- commença-t-elle en se jetant sur mon lit alors que j'allumais ma lampe de chevet -_ j'avais envie de parler un peu. Tu me donnes 5 minutes et ne t'endors pas je reviens ! »_ annonça-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Où était le bouton "off" ?

Le temps que je me remette de cette entrée en matière, je la vis revenir en pyjama, avec un plateau chargé de 2 pots de glace. Oh, là c'était plus grave que je ne le pensais, la discussion allait forcément durer toute la nuit.

_« Tu as encore un petit creux c'est ça ? Mon cousin ne t'a pas nourri ce soir ou vous avez été trop occupés ? »_ demandais je malicieusement.

_« Tu as tout faux chérie ! Ton cousin est sans doute l'être le plus exceptionnel que je connaisse, gentil, prévenant, adorable... »_ dit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

_« Du calme... je sais tout ça ! Jasper est quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Je le sais d'expérience tu sais, et puis quand tu connaîtras sa mère... Une femme en or ! »_

_« Ah oui... j'imagine ! Pour avoir un fils comme lui, ça doit être quelqu'un ! Mais bon, je ne venais pas parler de Jazz avec toi... pas tout de suite du moins ! Figure-toi que j'ai eu une idée géniale ! » _s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Aïe, Aïe, Aïe... alerte rouge, verte, noire !! C'est quoi la couleur déjà pour dire que le danger est là, assise sur ton lit, et que tu sais que tu ne pourras pas en réchapper... oui, je sais, c'est une nouvelle couleur... ça s'appelle Alice !

_« Allons bon, quelle est cette formidable idée ? Abattre le mur pour partager un immense appart avec les garçons ? »_ demandais je.

_« Non... mais maintenant que tu en parles... »_ dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Stop, je plaisantais Alice ! »_

_« Je sais, moi aussi ! Autant garder les appart séparés... c'est plus sympa pour l'intimité ! Non, mais là je suis sérieuse alors écoute-moi. »_

Elle plongea sa cuillère dans son pot de glace, m'invitant à faire de même.

_« Voilà, tu sais que Lucas est dangereux... tu en as fait l'expérience et tu n'imagines même pas dans quel état j'ai été lorsque j'ai vu qu'il s'en était pris à toi... »_

_« Eh, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'y es pour rien... »_ commençais je.

_« Peut être... mais en attendant, j'ai prévu d'organiser pour toi des cours d'auto défense pour que tu puisses te défendre, logique ! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Edward n'était pas intervenu... »_ dit-elle en frissonnant.

_« Mais il était là, alors no panic ! »_

_« Cette fois-ci, il était là... mais la prochaine ? Et je ne parle pas que de Lucas... Tu es jolie, bien trop sage pour une fille de ton âge... et certains hommes ont du mal à considérer que "non" est une réponse. Tu vas donc devenir l'élève de mon professeur de l'époque, ainsi que de ma maman. »_

_« Ta mère aussi a pris des cours ? Tu as pris des cours d'auto défense ? Mais quand ? »_ dis je en me redressant complètement.

_« Chez moi, à l'époque où les choses se sont dégradées avec Lucas. Comme j'avais peur, ma mère a décidé que nous ferions cet entraînement ensemble. »_

_« Oh. »_ J'imaginais Alice et sa mère. Ce n'est pas ma mère à moi qui aurait fait ce genre d'effort pour moi...

_« Et le plus génial dans l'histoire c'est que tu connais déjà ton futur professeur ! »_

Un nœud se forma au creux de mon estomac, signe d'une grande tension chez moi.

_« Ah... et qui est cette formidable personne... ? »_

_« Matthew bien sur ! En plus, je crois qu'il t'aime bien... de quoi taquiner une certaine personne... »_ ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Moi, j'étais atterrée !

_« Mais comment veux tu que j'y arrive ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?! Et pour ta gouverne, sache que je n'ai personne dont je voudrai titiller quoique ce soit ! Les gars à la fac sont tous lourdeaux, et dans le groupe ma foi, vous êtes tous en couple... Aucun célibataire en vue pour moi ! »_ clamais je alors que je repensais à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler.

_« Ah, mais je croyais... et Edward ? Il ne devait pas partir à New York régler certaines choses... ? »_

_« Figure-toi que "la chose à régler" à décider de venir le voir... pour tout arranger ! Donc Matthew... Tu as dit qu'il m'aimait bien c'est ça ? »_ demandais je, l'air de rien.

Quelques secondes silencieuses, Alice leva les yeux vers moi, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle claqua sa cuillère contre la mienne et annonça d'une voix joyeuse :

_« Bon, petite Bella, la chasse est ouverte ! Sache que je serais là pour t'aider à attraper le gibier de ton choix ! » _Quelle façon de parler des mecs !

Décidément, une copine, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'inestimable... et de farfelue dans le cas d'Alice !

*** * * * ***

Elle me manquait... Nan, elles me manquaient devrais je plutôt dire... Il fallait que je leur montre que je pense toujours à elles. Et vite...

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre était plus un chapitre de transition. Vous l'aurez compris, y'aura de l'action dans le prochain avec Carrie le Retour ! Et Renée aussi !! Matthew qui s'intègre, et cette fois-ci pour de bon ! ;)**

**Edward m'éneeeeeeeeeerve !!! Hum... Pardon. Nan mais c'est vrai ! Carrie bla bla bla c'est merveilleux bla bla bla elle est honnête bla bla bla! Pfff --'**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain ! Par contre, pour la mise en ligne, je ne vous promet rien. Entre mes révisions, je trouverais assurément du temps pour poster, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Bonne nuit !**

**Ciao !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hum... *se fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment toute petite...* Carrément, carrément, carréééééément hyper désolées ! Enorme retard, et aussi énormément de choses à faire ! Oui, j'avais 1 mois de vacances (oui on fout rien à la fac xD) mais partiels avant, les 2 premières semaines : fêtes de fin d'année et les 2 dernières semaines : vacances en Italie (sans Internet...). C'est très pathétique comme excuses j'avoue... mais bon c'est la vérité ! xD**

**Remerciements à eliloulou, aude77, Lolie-Lili, titinesse, twilight-alice-jasper, Lily Cullen 82, AnZeLe42100, bellardtwilight, yayalia, NikitaLann, mel031, 0000, Butterflied75, Mathilde, , samy940, katner, abeille21, CaRoThePriinCess et Marine.**

**Encore toutes nos excuses pour l'attente ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Zanfio =D  
**

* * *

___« Figure-toi que "la chose à régler" à décider de venir le voir... pour tout arranger ! Donc Matthew... Tu as dit qu'il m'aimait bien c'est ça ? »_ demandais je, l'air de rien.

_Quelques secondes silencieuses, Alice leva les yeux vers moi, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle claqua sa cuillère contre la mienne et annonça d'une voix joyeuse :_

___« Bon, petite Bella, la chasse est ouverte ! Sache que je serais là pour t'aider à attraper le gibier de ton choix ! » _Quelle façon de parler des mecs !

_Décidément, une copine, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'inestimable... et de farfelue dans le cas d'Alice !_

**Pov Jasper**

J'aurais pu dévoiler à Edward le fond de mes pensées, lui dire que Carrie ne m'inspirait pas confiance… Soyons honnête, elle ne l'avait jamais fait d'ailleurs. J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il était aveugle, qu'il ne voyait pas qu'elle se foutait de lui. En bon meilleur ami, j'aurais pu. Mais que voulez-vous ? Ma curiosité l'a emporté. J'avais envie de savoir ce que cherchait à montrer notre très chère Carrie en rentrant soudainement pour un weekend, alors qu'Edward aurait du aller la rejoindre à New-York. J'attendait impatiemment le moindre petit faux pas, le petit quelque chose qui me permettrait de la percée à jour. C'est pourquoi ce matin-là je me levais avec la ferme intention de devenir le meilleur ami de Carrie !! Hum. Je plaisante bien sur ! Je préfèrerais me faire mordre par un vampire plutôt que d'accorder ma confiance à cette… lalala lala. Vulgaire de si bon matin, bravo Jazz !

J'allais quand même essayer, et je dis bien _essayer_, d'être un hôte agréable sans pour autant tomber dans la niaiserie.

_« Tu penses à quoi vieux ? T'es hyper… concentré. » _me demanda Edward, à peine levé, en entrant dans la cuisine.

_« A ta copine. »_

_« Ah. Et je devrais réagir comment quand mon meilleur ami, qui est aussi mon colocataire, me dit qu'il pense à MA copine ? » _me dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

_« Ben… la tradition veut que tu me mettes un poing en pleine figure, si ce sont des pensées… voyons voir… obscènes… mais tu changeras complètement d'avis en sachant que je pense au fait qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche de tout nettoyer pour l'arrivée de TA copine ! » _répondis je en prenant une tasse dans le placard avant de lui servir du café. Je posais sa tasse sur la table, devant lui, en lui faisant un énorme sourire.

_« Certes. Fais gaffe à tes fesses Whitlock ! » _menaça-t-il en rigolant.

_« Mes superbes fesses se portent à merveille, laisse les tranquilles ! »_

_« Superbe est un grand mot… » _murmura-t-il en buvant son café.

J'allais m'assoir à table, en face de lui, et tournais la tête en tendant l'oreille.

_« Pardon ? Ais je bien entendu ? Tu disais pas ça la dernière fois que tu les as vu ma poule… »_

_« Tu m'exaspère Jazz !! » _s'exclama-t-il en rigolant avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

_« Eeeeh et ta tasse ! Y'a pas écrit femme de ménage sur mon front ! » _criais je.

J'entendis vaguement une réponse de sa part avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne se referme sur lui. Je me levais et commençais à mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, allumant la radio au passage et Starlight de Muse résonna dans la pièce. Je fredonnais le morceau de ce groupe que j'adorais particulièrement et me bougeais en rythme tout en continuant à ranger la cuisine. Une vraie fée du logis ! Euh… non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire !!

_« Quel déhanché Jazz ! » _entendis je derrière moi alors que j'entamais un Hooooold youuu iiiin my aaarms ! Je sursautais, lâchant l'assiette que j'avais en main, et me retournais. Bella et Alice étaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, la première se retenant difficilement de rire et la deuxième me détaillant avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_« Et après c'est moi la maladroite ! » _se moqua ma cousine.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et commençais à ramasser les bouts d'assiette au sol.

_« Hum. C'est la première et la dernière fois que vous me voyez comme ça ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette manie d'entrer chez les gens sans prévenir ! » _m'exclamais je en levant les yeux vers Bella.

_« Eeh, c'est encore mon appartement, c'est que provisoire chez Alice ! _- dit-elle en désignant la concernée, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter - _Donc je rentre sans sonner si je veux ! »_

_« Gna gna gna… Le petit chaton se rebelle ouuuuh ! » _rigolais je en me relevant pour aller jeter les débris à la poubelle.

Je me retournais vers elles, et m'approchais pour les saluer. Je déposais un baiser sur la joue de ma cousine, qui joua la vexée.

_« Ooh allez boude pas, tu sais que je t'aime ! » _lui dis je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

_« Tss, pousse toi, faut balayer, t'as vu le carnage avec une seule assiette ? » _dit-elle espiègle en se dégageant, façon pour nous laisser « seuls » Alice et moi. Elle me poussa pour passer alors que je portais mon attention sur mon merveilleux lutin. La soirée d'hier nous avait considérablement rapprochés certes, mais j'hésitais quant à l'attitude que je devais adopter. Je ne savais pas comment agir, devrais je l'embrasser ? Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et toutes mes interrogations s'envolèrent. Je m'approchais d'elle et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, sans plus aucunes hésitations. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je n'entendais plus les bruits derrière moi de Bella ou de la radio. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant que je ne m'écarte, souriant.

_« Bonjour… » _soufflais je.

_« La journée commence très bien… » _murmura-t-elle, avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Un raclement de gorge derrière Alice nous fit nous arrêter.

_« Hum. Désolé de vous déranger mais… j'aimerais passer… » _demanda Edward, un peu gêné.

_« Je vous en pris mon cher. » _dis je en faisant la référence avant de passer un bras autour de la taille d'Alice.

Il passa devant nous en rigolant et alla saluer Bella en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_« Hum… Salut. » _murmura-t-elle, apparemment troublée en virant au rouge cramoisi.

_« Bien dormi ? » _demanda-t-il en souriant.

_« Euh… oui. Oui. Et… toi ? » _répondit-elle hésitante en lançant un regard surpris à Alice, qui haussa les épaules.

_« J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir mais ça va. J'ai… j'ai passé une bonne soirée avec toi. On pourrait peut-être refaire ça. Un soir… hum… entre amis. » _proposa-t-il un sourire en coin.

Mais à quoi jouait-il ??

Bella devint encore plus rouge, ses yeux plantés dans ceux d'Edward. Elle ne réagissait pas, et Edward fronça les sourcils.

_« Bella… ? » _demanda-t-il en claquant des doigts devant le visage de Bella. Elle se reprit, toujours aussi rouge.

_« Euuh… Hum… oui… eh bien, oui… ? Pourquoi… pourquoi pas ? » _

Edward lui fit un énorme sourire alors qu'elle reprenais son souffle.

_« Alors Alice, apparemment ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé hier soir ! Je suis heureux pour vous ! » _reprit-il en se tournant vers nous.

_« Merci Edward. Oui, c'était une merveilleuse soirée ! » _répondit Alice en me regardant. Je souris et me penchais pour l'embrasser sur le front.

_« Eh dites, vous savez que Carrie arrive aujourd'hui ? - _dit-il alors que tous le monde affirmait en hochant la tête _- En fait, j'aurais voulu savoir, les filles, si vous pouviez nous aider. A la maison quoi… Pour ranger, etc… Enfin, vous voyez… » _bredouilla-t-il.

_« Ouais, vous m'avez vu à l'œuvre avant, je me débrouille mais bon c'est pas la perfection avec ce que j'ai cassé ! » _essayais je de lui venir en aide d'une manière assez pathétique je dois dire !

_« Euh… Mais on a un truc à faire Bella ! Tu sais !? » _s'agita d'un coup Alice en se détachant de moi.

_« Quel tr… Aaaaah oui ce truc-là ! Je vois ! » _répondit Bella secouant vivement la tête, qui sembla comprendre d'un coup de quoi voulait parler Alice.

_« Je t'en ai parlé Jazz, hier soir. Tu te rappelles ? _- demanda mon petit lutin, me faisant de gros yeux de sorte que je comprenne - _Tu as dis que tu viendrais avec nous. »_

Et là… c'est le drame ! Je compris qu'Alice et Bella n'avait pas l'intention de nous aider. Enfin d'aider Edward. Puisqu'apparemment elles essayaient de m'entrainer avec elles. Mais pourquoi ? Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il fallait quand même que j'aide ce pauvre Edward, c'est pourquoi je décidais d'entrer dans leur jeu mais pour décliner leur tentative.

_« Oui je vois, ça me revient, mais en fait je vais rester pour aider Eddy_. - dis je en désignant Edward qui grimaçait à l'entente du surnom - _Il sait même pas tenir un balai en main, j'vais pas le laisser dans ce pétrin ! »_ rigolais je.

_« Mais quel humour Jasper ! Tu vas voir où j'vais te le mettre ce balai ! Et ce sera plus aussi… superbe ! » _lança-t-il, faisant allusion à notre petite discussion d'avant. Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps, sous les yeux des deux filles qui ne comprenaient rien vu leurs têtes.

_« Aïe ! Nan merci !! » _répliquais je, hilare.

_« Bon… euh… on va les laisser dans leur délire de balai… » _commença Alice, en haussant les sourcils.

_« Sans commentaires… » _continua Bella, en tournant la tête vers Alice. Et elles sortirent de la pièce sans nous saluer, ni rien.

Je regardais Edward en haussant les épaules, et notre rire reprit de plus belle alors que nous entendîmes la porte de l'appartement se fermer.

_« Ah, les femmes… » _ria Edward.

**Pov Bella**

Jasper était venu nous rejoindre chez Alice deux heures plus tard. Nous lui avions expliquer que le fait de faire le ménage pour l'arrivée de Miss Je-me-pointe-à-l'improviste-de-New-York-parce-que-je-le-vaux-bien ne nous enchantait pas plus que ça. Alice et moi avions décidé de boycotter cette journée !! Jasper nous comprenait mais nous avait quand même demander de faire un effort, histoire de ne pas passer pour des rustres. Bien sur, il avait lui aussi quelques réticences concernant la venue de Carrie mais en bon meilleur ami il les avait mises de côté. Plus tard nous avions rejoint Edward pour préparer le déjeuner.

Maintenant Jasper et Alice étaient dans l'appartement de cette dernière car elle avait oublier je-ne-sais-quoi et je préférais ne pas penser à leur séance « d'exploration buccale » auquel ils étaient surement en train de s'activer. Je me retrouvais donc seule dans le salon des garçons, Edward étant parti chercher Carrie à l'aéroport. L'appartement était trop calme et je décidais donc de mettre un peu de musique. J'allumais la chaîne-hifi posée sur une des étagère à côté du canapé et cherchait un CD dans la grande collection appartenant à Edward. La majeure partie de sa collection était dans le salon car il n'y avait pas assez d'espace dans sa chambre. J'avais eu l'occasion d'y jeter un œil et en avais repéré quelques uns qui me plaisaient. Je tombais tout à coup sur une pochette vierge et à travers le plastique on voyait le disque où était inscrit _Mes compo_. Par curiosité, je l'ouvrais et l'insérais dans la chaîne. Un morceau de piano s'éleva dans la pièce, lent et envoutant, suivit d'une voix. Celle d'Edward. Les notes s'enchainaient alors que j'étais envahit d'un sentiment de plénitude. Je m'asseyais sur l'accoudoir et fermais les yeux, me laissant emporter par ce morceau, par sa voix, qui se mélangeaient parfaitement… Je me représentais son visage, celui qu'il avait hier soir lors de notre soirée… Je repensais à son intervention avec Lucas et au lendemain, dans sa voiture quand nous avions discuté et ce qu'il se serait passé si nous n'avions pas été interrompu par… la sonnette… La sonnette ?? Je me rendis compte qu'on sonnait à la porte... Et pas qu'un peu ! J'éteignais la chaîne et cherchais la clé pour ouvrir, encore dans un état second. Je bloquais face à la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Grande, fine, portant un ensemble noir chic et chemise bleue clair, queue de cheval et maquillage digne d'une femme d'affaire, une petite valise à roulette à côté d'elle.

_« C'est pas trop tôt. Bonjour. » _me dit-elle en me tendant la main. Mon regard faisait l'allée-retour entre ses yeux bleus, froids et sa main tendue. Elle soupira d'agacement au moment où je levais enfin ma main pour prendre la sienne, toujours en mode blocage. Ce fut le « serrage » de main le plus bref de toute ma vie…

_« Vous avez perdu votre langue peut-être ? Est-ce que vous allez me laisser entrer dans l'appartement de mon petit-ami ou bien il vous faut une invitation pour dégager le passage ? » _continua-t-elle, plus qu'agacée à présent.

Alors la voilà, la fameuse Carrie, j'avais enfin l'honneur et le privilège de la rencontrer… Je vis rouge…

_« Premièrement, ce n'est pas QUE l'appartement de votre petit-ami. C'est le mien aussi. Donc je fais entrer qui je veux. Deuxièmement, ne me parler pas sur ce ton alors que vous ne me connaissez pas. Et d'ailleurs, la moindre des politesses, c'est de se présenter. Et dernièrement, je n'ai malheureusement pas reçu d'invitation pour dégager le passage… dommage. » _répondis je, énervée avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

_« MAIS CA VA PAS ! » _entendis je Carrie hurler derrière la porte.

Oh mon Dieu ! Venais je vraiment de faire ça ??! Je fus prise d'un fou rire alors que j'entendais d'autre voix s'élever de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jasper qui tenait Alice par la main, Carrie les suivait, me lançant un regard des plus noir. Elle se planta devant moi, pointant son doigt manucuré près de mon visage.

_« Toi… Tu te prends pour qui ? » _lança-t-elle.

_« Carrie, calme toi s'il te plait… Elle ne savait… » _commença Jasper.

_« Je m'en fous totalement ! Elle n'a aucun droit de me traiter comme ça ! »_

Bla bla bla, parce que, elle, elle avait le droit peut-être de me parler comme elle l'avait fait ? Je poussais un soupir exaspéré alors que Carrie laissait tomber l'affaire après m'avoir lancer un regard dur. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre d'Edward et claqua la porte derrière elle. Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire mais à peine avais-je croiser le regard d'Alice que mon fou rire reprit alors que Jazz nous entrainait dans la cuisine en nous demandant de nous taire. Sous ses airs de Monsieur-nous-fait-la-morale je voyais bien qu'il avait lui aussi du mal à se retenir.

_« Wow, Bella ! Tu m'as impressionné ! On allait sortir quand on l'a vu sortir de l'ascenseur, on a tout de suite refermer la porte. On a écouté à travers la porte… J'ai adoré !! » _me dit Alice, alors qu'elle sautillait tout autour de la table.

_« Alice… Ne l'encourage pas s'il te plait. » _dit Jasper, peu convaincu.

_« Oh allez Jazz, je suis sûre que tu jubiles à cet instant ! » _m'exclamais je en riant.

_« Chuuut, baisse d'un ton, elle pourrait nous entendre ! » _lança-t-il en couvrant ma bouche de sa main.

_« Mmh Fachper on ch'en fout ! »_ dis je en arquant un sourcil, sa main toujours sur ma bouche. Alice rigola en tirant sur le bras de Jazz.

_« Mais pourquoi Edward n'est pas avec elle ? » _demanda-t-elle.

_« C'est vrai, il est pas allé la chercher ? » _demandais je à mon tour.

Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir et se claquer bruyamment tout de suite après.

_« Ah… Quand on parle du loup… » _souffla Jasper en baissant les yeux. Nous vîmes Edward passer devant la cuisine en suivant le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Jasper, Alice et moi nous précipitâmes dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne dépassaient que nos têtes tournées vers la porte qui venait elle-aussi de claquer…

_« On peut savoir ce que tu fait ici ?? » _s'exclama Edward d'une voix forte.

_« Ca va bardé… » _chuchota Alice. Je baissais la tête pour la regarder alors qu'elle levait la tête vers moi.

_« Pour lui ou pour elle ? » _lui demandais je sur le même ton.

_« Je t'ai attendu à l'aéroport comme un con pour rien ! » _continua Edward. Pour l'instant, il était le seul à crier, de ce fait nous n'entendions pas les réponses de Carrie.

_« Bah ça va chauffé pour elle !! Il doit être super énervé ! Non correction, il est déjà carrément sur les nerfs ! »_

_« Mais t'as vu la façon dont elle a parlé à Bella. Elle va lui trouver une excuse, lui sortir le grand jeu pour le calmer et bam…on l'aura perdu notre Eddy ! » _murmura Jasper qui était au-dessus. Nous levions toutes les deux la tête vers lui, excédées.

_« Et tu n'aurais pas pu m'appeler, nan ? Me prévenir ! C'était trop demander !!! » _s'énerva Edward.

_« Oh parce que toi tu m'as peut-être prévenu que la cousine de Jasper vit ici, qu'elle dort à côté de ta chambre, et qu'elle est aussi… désagréable ?! Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle vivait ici !! Alors tu veux faire la morale, mais toi tu n'es pas mieux !! D'abord elle répond au téléphone, et j'apprends qu'elle est seule avec toi, puis là je tombe sur elle ! »_ s'écria Carrie.

_« Je vais la… » _commençais je en me redressant. Quatre mains m'attrapèrent alors qu'Edward lui répondait.

_« Mais je t'ai dit qu'elle vivait ici ! Si tu passais pas ton temps à me parler que de toi, de ta carrière et de ta magnifique vie à New-York, tu aurais peut-être entendu ! Et puis elle vit même plus ici en ce moment ! Apprends à la connaitre avant de critiquer ! »_

_« Je vois que Monsieur l'apprécie ! Et bien tant mieux pour toi… Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille, qu'on arrête tout !? » _répondit-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

Le ton avait baissé et après ça nous n'entendîmes plus rien. Assis autour de la table, Alice sur les genoux de mon cousin, nous nous regardions en silence, en attendant que les autres sortent. Je pensais à ce que Carrie avait dit, m'appréciait-il vraiment ? Nous étions amis, après être partis sur de mauvaises bases certes, et nous avons passé du temps ensemble, nous avons appris à nous connaitre. C'est certain, je ne pouvais pas le nier, il m'attirait. Plus que je ne le pensais… Je me souvins de l'épisode de ce matin. Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais perdu tout mes moyens dès l'instant où il m'avait embrassé la joue… Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de plonger dans ses yeux d'un vert intense. J'avais totalement bugué… Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais accepté de passer une autre soirée avec lui… Surtout avec l'arrivée de Carrie… Et puis comment rivaliser avec elle ? Elle le menait par le bout du nez c'est cert… Attends attends…stop, on rembobine ! Rivaliser ? Pour avoir Edward ? Mais à quoi pensais je !!!

Carrie et Edward entrèrent dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Je gardais mes yeux baissés vers la table.

_« Excusez moi pour ce… malentendu. Ravie de te rencontrer Alice_. - commença Carrie - _Hum. Bella ? »_

Je levais les yeux vers elle, m'attardant quelques instants sur sa main dans celle d'Edward. Celle de son petit-ami. Apparemment ils s'étaient réconciliés…

_« Oui ? » _répondis je en me redressant.

_« Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi… enfin c'est vrai que tu aurais pu… »_

_« Carrie. » _lança Edward en se tournant vers elle. Elle soupira et ancra son regard dur dans le mien.

_« Peu importe. C'est oublié. On recommence depuis le début. » _annonça-t-elle un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Edward et s'en alla en le tirant derrière elle.

_« Eh ben… _- souffla Jazz en me regardant - _ça aurait pu être pire ! »_

_« Ouais… enfin, j'ai même pas pu en placer une ! » _répondis je en secouant la tête.

**Pov Jasper**

Nous avions décidé d'aller au restaurant pour l'arrivée de Carrie. Emmett et Rosalie étaient bien sur de la partie, pour le plus grand bonheur du grand frère qui prenait un malin plaisir à titiller Carrie sous le regard amusé de Rose qui, pour une fois, ne prenait pas la peine de l'en empêcher. Nous étions dans le couloir de notre immeuble, attendant Alice et Bella qui finissaient de se préparer. Alice avait sauté sur l'occasion pour jouer à Barbie Bella… Paix à son âme ! Je reportais mon attention sur la conversation d'Emmett avec Carrie et Edward, Rosalie étant allée voir où en était les filles.

_« Et t'as trouvé un stage alors ? » _demandait Emmett.

_« Oui, ça fait 3 mois et je suis complètement tombée amoureuse de ce job ! » _s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

_« Ca doit pas être facile d'en trouver un rapidement, surtout à New-York. T'as fait quoi ? T'as fait du charme à quelqu'un ? » _blagua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit, et détourna le regard d'un rire nerveux.

_« Mais oui bien sur, alors que j'ai un merveilleux petit ami ! Je n'oserais pas ! » _dit-elle en prenant la main d'Edward avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Pfff, elle m'énerve ! Non mais sérieusement, elle m'énerve !

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'Emmett les regardait d'un air… blasé.

_« Elles sont longues ! J'ai pas besoin de tout ce temps pour me faire belle moi ! »_

_« Oui, c'est naturel chez toi, c'est ça ? » _dis je d'un ton sarcastique. Oops. C'était vraiment sortit tout seul…

_« En quelque sorte Jazz ! » _répondit-elle en souriant. Mais ou pas !

_« C'est Jasper. » _lui rappelais je. Les surnoms c'est pour les amis… Les vrais !

Edward me fit les yeux gros alors que j'haussais les épaules en lui disant un quoi muet.

_« Aliiiice, stop ! C'est bon, fini, basta ! » _entendis je crier Bella alors que la porte s'ouvrait derrière moi.

_« Wow, t'as copine c'est une vraie pile électrique ! _- me dit Rose en me tapant gentiment l'épaule - _Mais elle a un vrai don pour la mode… C'est simple mais Bella est superbe ! Je vais venir plus souvent chez elle ! »_

_« Mon cœur… tu sais que je t'aime… et tu sais ô combien j'aime te rendre heureuse, dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs… _- ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil - _mais passer encore plus de temps ici, avec ces deux là…»_ annonça Emmett en grimaçant, nous désignant du doigt Edward et moi.

_« Merci grand frère, ça me fait plaisir… vraiment ! Toujours… aussi… agréable… » _dit-il, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus basse, son regard fixé au-dessus de mon épaule. Je me tournais et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Bella.

Elle avançait vers nous en maugréant contre Alice et en faisant des gros yeux à son amie qui riait en la poussant vers nous.

A première vue, Bella ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise perchée sur... des talons haut... très haut si j'en croyais sa démarche... un vrai défi à la gravité !

Je remontais doucement pour détailler ma cousine. Elle était vraiment très belle ce soir. Un jean bleu clair avec des jolies surpiqures turquoises et un top à large bretelle turquoise incrusté de petits strass sur les épaules, joli décolleté en v... tiens, tiens ma cousine à des formes ! Je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué si j'en croyais le regard fixe d'Edward sur Bella. Ses cheveux bouclaient naturellement, et un léger maquillage mettait en valeur son regard. Décidemment, mon Alice faisait des miracles D'ailleurs Alice était tout simplement à tomber... Robe style charleston noir, des ballerines à lacet sur ses chevilles et une fleur piqué derrière son oreille finalisait cette superbe tenue !

_« Waouh... tu es à… tomber Alice ! » _dis je en la regardant amoureusement tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de moi en se glissant entre mes bras.

_« Ah ! Mais… mais vous n'aviez rien dit !_ - s'exclama Emmett - _Comme ça on fait des cachotteries à son Emmett chéri… Vous me brisez le cœur ! Voilà… on les élève, on les aime… on les soutient… oh, les enfants ! »_ dit-il d'une voix mourante en se tournant vers Rosalie, Edward et Carrie.

_« Pardonne leur... Tu sais ce que c'est la passion, le chamboulement des sens, de l'esprit... » _dit Bella en se moquant légèrement.

_« Mais oui chéri… tu sais ce que c'est… » _ajouta malicieusement Rosalie.

_« Mmh, c'est vrai. Bon vous êtes pardonnés. Dans mes bras les nouveaux amoureux ! » _annonça Emmett en ouvrant grand ses bras dans lesquels je fus malgré moi englouti avec une Alice morte de rire.

_« Ca te va très bien Bella ! Alice a eu raison de te suggérer cette tenue pour ce soir... » _dit gentiment Rosalie après le moment « Emmett et son câlin » de la journée.

Je m'apprêtais à confirmer les paroles de Rosalie lorsque qu'une voix me coupa net dans mon élan.

_« C'est pas tout ça… mais j'ai faim ! Peut-on y aller maintenant que tout le monde a daigné arriver ? Et puis, entre nous, quel est le programme de la soirée ? Parce que tout le monde n'a pas la tenue idéale pour une soirée en boite… » _ajouta Carrie.

Le venin que je sentais monter s'apprêtais à sortir lorsque la douce voix d'Alice le fit à ma place.

_« Et bien, oui, j'ai faim aussi ! Allons-y ! Et tu as raison, nous déciderons plus tard en fonction de ce que tu auras envie de faire. Tu ne seras peut-être pas à ton aise pour danser dans ta tenue. On pourra toujours se rabattre sur une soirée dvd ! En route les enfants ! Edward, Carrie, on vous laisse en amoureux ! Nous 5, on ira dans la voiture de mon cher Emmett ! »_

_« Ah personne ne veut venir avec nous ? »_ demanda penaud Edward.

Et bien, non, mon coco ! Personne ne veut venir avec l'autre autruche qui te sert de copine…

_« On vous laisse les tourtereaux... Ca fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu... » _annonçais je tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.

Le trajet en voiture fut assez silencieux... Comme si nous avions peur de dire tout haut ce que nous pensions tout bas concernant Carrie. Cette fille était une peste et mon Dieu, je ne savais pas comment nous tiendrions la soirée entière avec elle autour d'une table.

Heureusement, nous allions vers notre restaurant italien préféré... et ca, ça nous remettait du baume au cœur à tous !

_« On y est ! J'ai une faim de loup! La voiture d'Ed est déjà là !!! A table ! » _s'exclama Emmett un grand sourire aux lèvres en tendant les bras vers nous.

_« T'as toujours faim Emmett… Mais t'as pas autre chose en tête que… la bouffe ?? »_ s'exaspéra Rosalie en lui prenant la main. Il leva les sourcils d'une manière assez suggestive et ouvra la bouche prêt à parler mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

_« Non… ne dis rien… Tais toi ! » _ria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il partit d'un rire en la prenant par les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du restaurant. Quant à moi je me tournais pour voir Bella qui avançait avec précaution, Alice la tenant par le bras... autant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe que pour la soutenir me semblait-il. Elles étaient vraiment très proche toutes les deux… Ca me faisait vraiment plaisir !

_« Enfin, vous êtes là ! » _s'exclama Edward en se levant pour nous faire signe.

_« Ah, vous êtes là mes enfants ! Oh, ma come siete belle ragazze ! Vous êtes souperbes ! Venez vite vous asseoir ! » _commença Angelo, le serveur. _(Oh, comme vous êtes belles jeunes filles !)_

Bella se retrouva en face d'Edward et Carrie. Alice et Rosalie l'entouraient, elles semblaient veiller sur elle comme une poule sur son poussin. Emmett se mit en bout de table, celui près de Rose. Et j'avais l'insigne honneur, l'immense chance d'être à côté de Carrie… Ma seule consolation était d'être en face d'Alice.

_« Alors où est Gianni ? » _demanda Emmett en parcourant la salle du regard.

_« Il nous a confié le restaurant pendant 3 semaines. Il est parti en vacances avec sa Teresa ! Delle vacanze in Grecia ! Ils en avaient besoin ! » _nous répondit le serveur. _(Des vacances en Grèce)_

_« Je trouve ça adorable ! » _commenta Rosalie, vite approuvée par Alice et Bella.

_« Si, è vero ! Allora, che si mangia questa sera ? » (Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? *en clair, qu'est ce que je peux vous servir ?*)  
_

_« Pour moi, ce sera des lasagnes végétariennes. » _annonça Alice en posant le menu.

_« Pareil. » _renchérit Rosalie.

_« Cannelloni pour moi. » _dit Edward.

Tiens pourquoi pas...

_« La même chose s'il vous plaît. » _annonçais je.

_« Moi, j'ai faim ! _- annonça Emmett en regardant sa douce moitié d'un air coquin alors que celle-ci pouffait de rire - _donc pour moi ce sera la farandole de pâtes ! »_

_« Mmmh, ça a l'air fameux ! Je vais prendre la même chose. Je suis d'humeur gourmande ce soir ! »_ dit malicieusement Bella.

_« La gourmandise… quel vilain défaut Bella ! _- dit sournoisement Carrie - _En plus, ce n'est pas rendre service à son corps que de lui faire ingurgiter autant de graisse saturée. Remarque, tu ne lui feras pas beaucoup plus de mal… Mais bon, pour moi ce sera des encornets grillés, sans huile par contre, avec une salade verte sans sauces… Merci. »_

_« Bien sûr Mademoiselle… » _dit froidement Angelo en toisant Carrie.

Un froid polaire s'abattit sur la table… et à ma grande surprise, ce fut Bella qui rompit le silence.

**Pov Bella**

Décidemment, cette fille était une garce née ! Comment Edward pouvait être avec une fille pareille !! Ok, il était souvent d'humeur changeante mais bon, quel pêché avait-il pu commettre pour déjà connaitre le purgatoire sur Terre avec une copine pareille !

Elle se mettait toujours en avant, écrasait les autres… Elle s'en donnait à cœur joie avec moi, après tout, elle avait de quoi faire… Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que j'étais habituée et j'étais passée à un autre niveau que ces petites mesquineries d'adolescentes pré-pubères !

Elle avait commencé de manière déguisée à me critiquer concernant ma tenue de ce soir. Ce à quoi, Sainte Alice avait répondu ! Non mais, critiquer une de ses œuvres !

La deuxième concernait le choix de mon repas… Mais je lui en pose moi des questions si elle préfère manger du caoutchouc sans saveur, très peu pour moi !! Mais il fallait quand même avouer qu'elle avait une belle ligne… Pffff!!! Décidemment, rien ne vaut un plat de pâtes pour aller mieux, pensais je en voyant arriver mon plat.

Miam ! Des farfales au saumon, des pennes au pesto, et des gnocchis au gorgonzola... mon péché mignon ! Des petites quantités pour tout gouter et mieux apprécier !

_« Bella, sois prudente, si tu finis ton assiette tu peux dire adieux au shopping dans les boutiques sympas... »_ dit Carrie d'une voix qu'elle voulait amicale alors qu'Edward s'étouffait en buvant de l'eau. Voilà qu'elle en remet une couche ! Mais elle a pas bientôt finit !

Personnellement, sa voix me faisait plutôt penser à une porte qui grince, ou aux ongles sur un tableau noir… Avis purement personnel !

_« Les boutiques sympas ? Pour toi, ce sont les boutiques qui s'arrêtent à quoi... 34-36 ? »_ demandais je la voix pleine de sarcasmes.

Angelo, qui continuait le service, se permit comme à son habitude, de faire un petit commentaire

_« 36... Ma no ! Les hommes, ils aiment les femmes qui ont des formes ! C'est tellement plous joli, plous harmonieux… »_ commença-t-il.

_« Plus plein de graisse difforme et sans classe ! Oh et puis, gardez votre opinion pour vous ! On ne vous à rien demander ! »_ dit Carrie.

_« Oh, mi scusi… »_ souffla Angelo en partant en colère. _(excusez-moi...)_

Je vis Jasper baisser la tête un instant et la relever tout de suite après. Il souffla un grand coup et je vis Alice se pencher et lui prendre la main au-dessus de la table.

_« Carrie… tu es ici dans notre restaurant préféré. Nous connaissons très bien Angelo et jamais, jamais, nous n'aurions osé lui parler comme tu viens de le faire ! Je ne sais pas comment on se conduit à New York, mais ici les gens sont polis ! »_ Je n'avais jamais vu mon cousin aussi énervé, à part quand il devait rattraper les erreurs de ma mère à mon égard…

_« Edward… »_ dit Carrie la mine abattue en se tournant vers lui.

_« Non… Jazz à raison ! Tu iras t'excuser après... et arrête de parler de poids et de silhouette, de régime... Depuis que tu es arrivée, tu n'as pas cessé un instant ! Il y a des choses bien plus importantes ! »_ répliqua-t-il. Je le regardais bouche-bée alors qu'il levait les yeux vers moi. Nos regard se croisèrent et je détournais le mien, gênée.

_« Ah... désolée. J'irai voir le serveur tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais pas être désagréable… Vraiment désolée tout le monde… »_ dit-elle.

Edward semblait satisfait car il retrouva le sourire et embrassa Carrie sur la joue.

Et là, super Emmett entra en jeu…

_« Bon maintenant que nos petites divergences d'opinions sont effacées, Carrie parle nous un peu de toi… »_

Je vis Carrie s'épanouir comme une fleur au soleil…

_« Que veux tu savoir ? »_ demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

_« Et bien, ton stage se passe bien ? Pourquoi tu restes encore à New York ? Rencontres-tu des gens… disons intéressant ? »_ dit-il, sarcastique.

Je l'aime, Je l'aime ! Super Emmett en action !

_« Et bien… mon stage à New York est vraiment fondamental pour la réussite de mon projet professionnel ! Je rencontre des gens très intéressant, mondialement connus et surtout ils me présentent à de nombreuses célébrités… et puis… Mais, bien sûr, Edward me manque énormément et je sais que sans son soutien je n'y arriverai pas… N'est-ce pas Ed ? »_ demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

Tous nos regards se portèrent sur Edward qui restait silencieux… Remarquez, comment répondre à ce déversement de mièvrerie ?! Il allait commencer à parler quand son regard se fixa sur un point derrière nous. Je suivis son regard et fut surprise de voir arriver Matthew.

_« Matt ! On est là ! »_ s'écria Alice en agitant ses bras.

_« Tu l'attendais ? _» demandais je doucement en le suivant du regard, appréciant la vue.

_« Non, mais je lui avais dit qu'on serait ici ce soir… »_

_« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » _nous salua-t-il en souriant.

Chacun répondit et Edward lui présenta Carrie qui se pavanait devant un nouveau spécimen du sexe masculin. Pathétique !

_« Salut Charlie ! »_ dit-il.

Carrie fit une moue décontenancée et ce fut Edward qui le reprit.

_« Matthew, c'est Carrie pas Charlie… »_

_« Oups… désolé ! Les filles vous êtes toutes splendides ce soir ! »_ ajouta-t-il en voulant s'assoir près de moi. Alice, avec un clin d'oeil discret et un petit sourire aux lèvres, se décala en bout de table, près de Jasper et Matthew prit place à côté de moi. Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura rapidement que moi je l'étais tout particulièrement… Mais depuis quand les hommes beaux comme des dieux me faisaient des compliments… ?!

Je rougis instantanément ce qui fit sourire Matthew.

_« Que prenez vous en dessert les enfants ? »_ s'enquit Angelo en revenant vers nous, prenant nos assiettes vides.

_« Tiramisu pour moi ! Bonne dose comme d'habitude ! »_ annonca Emmett.

Alice, Jasper, Matthew et Edward portèrent aussi leur choix sur ce dessert mythique.

Quand à moi… et bien moi j'avais envie de profiteroles aux chocolat… mais pas avec de la glace. De la crème fouettée et nappée avec du chocolat noir… Mmmh !! Lâchons nous ce soir !

_« Moi, ce sera l'autre spécialité maison… les profiteroles au chocolat !!! »_ annonçais je, fière de moi.

_« Bella ! Mais tu es complètement… Enfin, c'est toi qui voit… »_

_« Carrie mais tu vas t'arrêter… »_ dit doucement Edward.

_« Quel est le problème ? »_ demanda Matthew en se penchant au-dessus de la table vers Carrie pour lui parler en aparté.

Je fis mine de m'intéresser à une conversation entre Rosalie et Emmett pour ne pas sembler intéresser par les remarques venimeuses d'une Carrie qui semblait dans son élément…

_« Rien, mais en fait je trouve Bella très sympathique vraiment... Et je trouve que vraiment elle ne se rend pas service en agissant comme elle le fait… Figure toi que nous l'avons attendu des heures avant qu'elle soit prête, ensuite elle a mangé un plat de pâtes énorme en faisant concurrence à Emmett qui est le glouton du groupe ! Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle devrait faire un effort… ? »_ dit doucement Carrie alors qu'elle le dévorait des yeux. Si Edward ne voyait pas ça, c'est qu'il avait vraiment besoin de lunettes !!

_« Chère Carrie… tu es certes une jeune fille tout à fait accomplie, tant au niveau de ton allure que de ton look… Par contre, saches qu'une jeune fille comme Bella est un diamant à l'état brut… D'autres personnes ici non que la brillance du verre poli… »_

Carrie se redressa en ouvrant la bouche. Heureusement, les desserts arrivèrent et leur conversation s'arrêta. J'en avais assez entendu… J'étais perçue comme peu de choses aux yeux de Carrie, et voyant la perfection de toutes les personnes autour de cette table j'avais peur qu'elle n'ait raison… après tout, ces gens ne me fréquentaient que parce que j'étais la cousine de Jasper. J'étais complètement inintéressante, nulle, disgracieuse… Heureusement que Matthew était là… Je n'arrivais pas à avaler une bouchée de mon dessert, je voulais rentrer, pleurer seule sans personne pour me voir, sans personne à qui inspirer la pitié… Les larmes commençaient à noyer mon regard, je sentis une main se saisir de la mienne. Je la fixais un instant avant de remonter mon regard le long de son bras et me retrouvais en face d'un regard gris-bleu.

_« Ca va Bella ? Tu ne manges pas ton dessert… il a l'air fameux pourtant ! »_ dit Alice en me regardant, inquiète.

Edward me regardait fixement lui aussi avec une lueur d'inquiétude, de colère et de... tristesse... et je voyais son regard passé de Matthew à moi…

_« Je n'ai plus faim… Je crois que je me sens mal. Je__… Je__ vais rentrer… »_ annonçais je en baissant les yeux.

_« Oh, on rentre pas de soucis… »_ annoncèrent d'une seule voix Jasper et Alice.

_« Non… c'est bon… » _les rassurais je.

_« Mais oui… on ne vas pas tous rentrer ! On a cas lui appeler un taxi ! » _dit Carrie, moqueuse.

_« Certainement pas__…__ »_ commença Emmett aussitôt coupé par Matthew.

_« Oui, pas la peine je la raccompagne… Tu es d'accord Bella ? »_ me demanda doucement Matthew en me regardant.

_« Ok… merci ! A plus tout le monde ! »_ dis je en me levant.

_« Bella… Je__… __»_ commença Edward en voulant se lever. Il cessa de bouger dès l'instant où la main de Carrie se posa sur la sienne. Il me fixait, toujours avec un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une telle intensité. Mais j'étais tellement blessée et déçue par le comportement de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite-amie, et j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait lire mon chagrin dans mes yeux. Je lui intimait le silence en secouant le tête négativement. Je sentais les regards curieux et inquiets de toute la tablée… mise à part cette chère Carrie qui semblait plus que ravie de mon départ…

Après avoir mis mon manteau, je sentis la main de Matthew se poser au creux de mes reins pour me pousser légèrement vers la sortie… Arrivés dehors il prit ma main et m'entraina vers sa voiture. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil voulant être discrète. Quelque fois un léger sourire de satisfaction apparaissait sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je fixais le paysage sans vraiment y faire attention, mes pensées toutes tournées vers cette journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée. Les larmes que j'avais refoulé montèrent rapidement pour finir par couler sur mes joues à l'instant où nous arrivions devant l'immeuble. Un sanglot étouffé m'échappa et je sentis deux bras me serrés. Je laissais ma tête se poser sur l'épaule de Matthew, me vidant de mes larmes. Il me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes tout en me caressant le dos. Je me redressais essuyant mes larmes avec le mouchoir qu'il me tendait.

_« Ca va mieux ? »_ me demanda-t-il en me caressant la joue.  
_« Je suis désolée… »_ dis je d'une voix enrouée.  
_« Tu n'as pas à l'être… Elle est allée trop loin. Tu ne mérites pas ça Bella… »_ ajouta-t-il doucement. Ses doigts passèrent de ma joue à mes lèvres, les caressant avec douceur. Mon souffle se bloqua, les paroles que j'allais prononcer se moururent dans ma gorge… Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, son regard fixé dans le mien.  
M'accrocher à _lui_, à ses humeurs changeantes, à son charme, à ses yeux qui me faisaient perdre pied… Ou choisir la simplicité, sa douceur, son inquiétude mais sans ce petit truc au creux du ventre ? Tôt ou tard, je devais faire un choix… Avancer ou me détourner…

* * *

**J'espère que Carrie vous a autant énervé qu'à nous ! **

**En espérant que l'attente a valu le coup !? **

**Le prochain chapitre, Bella va devoir faire face à sa mère... Bonjour les étincelles ! Ca va faire mal ! **

**Oui, il y aura une prochaine fois et oui, c'est la date est indécise ! Le plus vite possible, le chapitre suivant n'est pas finit... Ca craint, je sais !**

**Bon comme dirait Gad Elmaleh, en France on est les seuls à souhaiter la bonne année jusqu'à fin février, donc j'ai encore de la marge pour vous le souhaiter ! Bonne Année à tous, Bonheur, Santé... et de bons films à venir en 2010 =P**

**Ciao !  
**


End file.
